The Mysteries of This Life
by Animefreak Amii
Summary: A new girl arrives at Karakura High. She already knows Ichigo though. Where does all her spiritual pressure come from? Does she really have more than Ichigo? How does she know all this? And just who is she really? UryuXOC & IchigoXOrihime or IchigoXRukia
1. Chapter 1

**The Mysteries of This Life**

**Prologue: Living as YK**

****"Why should we let this happen," the royal family asked in wonder to the person in front of them.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not completely sure myself. I just feel as though I'm useless living in the soul society known only to the head captain and the royal family which holds the king of the soul society. I'm hidden constantly. No one knows of my existence anymore. Why continue to live there as a secret when I can be in the world of the living defeating hollows and even the newer threat of arrancars and Aizen? Please king. I ask of you in desperation. I will go there and serve you if you wish." The young soul reaper looked up in desperation at the royal family.

"And what if you get caught? You hold something precious to us."

"And what would that be? Your royal blood that is coursing through my veins?"

"No. The key that allows anyone to enter here is hidden inside of you."

"Then hide it somewhere else! I don't want to sit in the soul society as a secret! I'm there as the guard to the head captain yet anytime there is someone that might be a threat to him, he sends me out of the sei-rei-tei! I am nothing there but a secret that is hidden from the world inside. The last knowledge anyone there has of me is the memory of tiny and sweet little Sari Saito. I am known as the heir to that family estate. I am known as one of the very few members left in that family. My mother was supposed to be the heir, but she died. She can't be the heir so they looked to me, her only child. I want to go to the world of the living and find who is was and who I need to be. I want to find my father and find who I am currently. I am a noble, a princess even. That's all I know about who I truly am in the soul society. I want to bring back the spirit and the skills I once had. Let me go to the world of the living. Let me live with the name I had before all of this happened. I have been in such a small little world since I have been taken away from the inquiring eyes of the members of the soul society. More specifically from the members of the thirteen court guard squads. And even more specific than that, the members of my old squad. If you remember, I was in squad three. Gin Ichimaru was my captain and he was one of the traitor captains as well. It's quite a let down that my old captain was a traitor and betrayed the thing which I lived for. I lived for the soul society with full thirteen court guard squads. I have no meaning here anymore. Please let me go to the world of the living. I will do whatever you want. Just let me go grandfather! Please! I beg of you! I am no longer able to fulfill any duties there or any duties as a princess for the royal family or for the Saito family! I can't be here anymore! I don't know who I am anymore. I don't know why I wasn't killed years ago. If you don't want to grant my request, then please kill me so I no longer have to deal with living without a true identity. Please." Sari said all this and then broke down in sobs. She fell to the floor and sobbed at the cruelty of her identity leaving her. The royal family was startled. They had never seen her let out a single tear for many years. The last time a tear had escaped her eye was the time that her mother was killed before her very eyes. The royal family turned away and had a short conference amongst themselves. When they finished they turned back to Sari, who had finished crying. There were still stains on her face from her tears.

"We have decided! You will go to the world of the living Sari." Sari looked up in joy, but she still looked sad. "But there are a few conditions to this happening. Your memories of the soul society and us will be replaced by that of going to a private school because of you being a problem child and sneaking away from your father while there. You will also have your zanpakto broken in its unreleased form."

"I can't release it though! How will I use it if I can't release it?"

"You will not use it at all. You will not need to use it. The last condition should be obvious by now. You will have your soul reaper powers sealed inside of you, but you will still have your enormous spiritual pressure. If you do not accept to these terms, then you will stay in the soul society."

"I accept these conditions grandfather."

"Then your soul society name Sari Saito will be gone from you and your memory. You will not stay away from us forever. You are unable to."

"I know. All I want is to learn who I am through this experience."

"Very well. Break her zanpakto, replace her memories and make sure she is unconscious before you put her in the world of the living. When you put her there, Put her in Karakura Town. She knows that place well. That is where she is comfortable anyways. And contact the head captain. Let him know everything that has happened. Tell him to contact someone there that will protect her and keep her safe until she can gain control of her powers and spiritual pressure again." By the time he finished talking, someone had already taken Sari to Karakura town. She laid limp in the person's arms. Her plain white dress was flapping out behind them and her long hair was let down to fly freely behind them. She wore one piece of jewelry, a necklace with her initials on it. It sparkled in the dim light from the alley's lamps. The two letters that would help others recognize who she was, the letters YK.

_(A/N: That was the prologue. I don't own Bleach. If I did it would be a chaotic show that no one could follow. I only own Sari Saito and everything that happens in this story. Have a great day!)_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Mysteries of This Life**

**Chapter 1: Yamasorrowichi is my Name**

Yamasorrowichi slowly opened her eyes. She had a splitting headache and was lying in an alley. "Ugh. I've only been back here for two days and already I'm getting attacked. Wearing a dress wasn't the best idea," she muttered to herself as she stood up and dusted herself off. "Sleeping in an alley is now at the top of my list of things never to do again." She stretched and leaned back against her hands. Her spine made a sickening cracking sound. "That sounded gross." She looked around. She didn't see anyone there. "No yakuza here. That makes me lucky. I don't want to fight anymore." She seemed to have spoken too soon. She heard a crack behind her and whipped around really fast. She saw a whole yakuza gang behind her. It was a small one consisting of four large men. "Damn. Just my luck," she murmured.

"What was that girly?" one man asked. He looked like the leader in her mind.

"Look. I don't want any trouble."

"Well we won't give you trouble as long as you give us what we want," he said.

"And what would that be?" she asked. 'As if I didn't already know,' she added on in her thoughts.

"Well," said the man going towards her. "You're a pretty girl." He backed her against the wall and put his hand on her thigh and slowly started moving it up. "So we want you."

"Me? Sorry but the only way you'll get me is if you dream about it. And even then it'll only happen in your dreams." She grabbed his hand and started to bend it back. He howled in pain at her strong grip as she bent his hand back farther and farther. "I'm not a weak little thing. I may look like it, but I'm not." She spoke to them with disrespect and anger. She continued to bend his hand back until she heard the snap of his wrist breaking. He screamed in pain and let out a stream of curses. "Now now. Is that any way to speak to a lady? I believe not. You shouldn't even speak that way in front of a lady. So I have one thing to tell you. I will hurt you all enough for you to go to the hospital if you mess with me. The best part is that you will be the ones that end up in jail. I will simply tell the truth. It's self-defense." She smirked at them and started to walk off. She heard them coming at her to attack so she turned around and punched the guy that was the closest to hitting her. He crumpled to the ground from the pain her blow had on him. The next guy came at her and she just dodged his attack and he hit the wall. He had run at her so fast that he ran into it too. The last guy came at her. She dodged his attack too and he stopped to turn around and go at her again. Before he could start going at her again she kicked him in his gut and he fell to his knees. She then kicked his head and he feel backwards. They were all still conscious but the blows did immobilize the ones that ran at her. The leader was still clutching the wrist she broke. She glared at him and he seemed to shrink in fear of the intimidating teen in front of him. She smirked again. "Hmph. You fight like a little girl ya know that? And when you go to the hospital, tell them who did this to you if you'd like. My name is Yamasorrowichi. Yamasorrowichi Kunarowichi. Don't ever mess with me again. I won't go easy on you next time. By the way, you all got beat by a 15 year old girl. You're very very weak. I fought girls much better than you when I was eight so this was boring. I didn't even break a sweat. Now goodbye." She turned and walked off. After a while of walking she heard a scream. She ran toward the scream and saw a girl staring at a huge monster in front of her. "What is that thing?" she shouted to the girl.

"A monster!" the girl replied. Yamasorrowichi ran forward and grabbed the girl. She then ran the other way with the monster in tow. "It's following us."

"I know. I don't know how to make it stop though." She then stopped and set the girl down. "You're a spirit! Pass on! Save yourself!"

"But you're gonna die if I do!"

"I won't! If you won't pass on you need to at least leave! It's for your own safety!"

"Ok!" The spirit girl ran off and Yamasorrowichi turned to the monster.

"I don't know what you are but I will win in a fight against you! I will not let you harm anyone even if that anyone is a spirit!"

"You think you can defeat me? You're in for a surprise then."

"You can talk? Oh well. You're in for a surprise if you think I'm weak and helpless!"

"Then only thing that can defeat me is a soul reaper. You aren't one by the way you smell. Yet you smell delicious. I will eat your spirit and then go after the girl for dessert. Shouldn't take too long."

"Not on my watch."

"What was that?"

"Not on my watch! I won't let you hurt her!" Yamasorrowichi ran at the monster. She started hitting it with her surprising strength. The monster was surprised by the pain it felt.

"You brat!" It smacked her and she flew back and into a wall. At that moment Kisuke Urahara walked onto the scene.

"Hmmm. That girl is pretty amazing." He looked up at the monster and it turned to him. "And you're an ugly hollow." The hollow lunged at him and he simply stabbed it in the head with his zanpakto that he pulled out of his cane. The hollow disappeared in defeat. He killed it with such ease. He walked over to Yamasorrowichi and picked her up in his arms. "This girl hurt that hollow. That is amazing and scary at the same time." He carried her to Urahara Shoten. To his surprise no one was outside the shop. He walked inside and shouted to Tessai. "Tessai! Get a room ready for a surprising girl That the soul society sent to us! She isn't a soul reaper anymore, but is still unbelievably powerful for a regular person!" He held her in his arms while Tessai prepared the room and studied her. She had long light brown hair, a slender body, toned arms and legs, and a pretty face. She opened her eyes for a short moment and he saw that they were dark blue.

"Is the little girl safe?" she asked in a weak wavering voice.

"Yes. She got out of there."

"Good. I'm glad she didn't come back. Is the monster dead?"

"Yes. The monster is called a hollow. If you remember this later we can talk about it."

"Ok." She fell unconscious again. When the room was ready, he took her there and set her down. Urahara, Tessai, Ururu, and even Jinta treated the bloody spot on her head from where she hit the wall and left the room.

"Who is that lady?" Jinta asked in his rude manner.

"Her name is Yamasorrowichi Kunarowichi. She is an ex-soul reaper with no memories of that time. In fact she is currently a regular human teenager. She is to be in our care until I think she is ready to leave. Be nice to her during her stay and don't say anything about soul reapers or anything associated with them."

"Whatever," was Jinta's short reply before he walked out of the room. Everyone else just sat there waiting for Yamasorrowichi to wake up.

_(A/N: That was chapter one… How was it? Please review. I don't own Bleach or any of its characters. I do own Yamasorrowichi though so don't take her or else I will get mad and bad things will happen. Have a great day!)_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Mysteries of This Life**

**Chapter 2: The Head Mystery**

Yamasorrowichi woke up with a splitting headache again. It was a mystery to her as to why every time she woke up she had one. She sat up real fast after she felt it get stronger and she looked at the room she was in. "Where am I?" she asked aloud. Her head gave another throb and she reached to the back which was where it hurt the most. She felt something. It felt like a bandage that was made to wrap around her head and she also felt blood on the bandage. Her blue eyes widened at the feeling. 'Blood? How did I get blood on my head?" went racing through her head. Her mind kept repeating those questions. She decided that it was another yakuza gang that she encountered. 'They must've thrown my head against a wall and I forgot about them because of it. The person that brought me into this room must've saved me.' She decided to get up and find her savior. She walked to the door with a little bit of unsteadiness. Before she could even reach out to open the door, it went flying open. She took a step back at the suddenness of it happening.

"Oh. You're awake. I'll go tell Mr. Urahara'" said the girl on the other side. She ran off and Yamasorrowichi just stared at the tall man that opened the door. She stared at him for a while then opened her mouth and screamed.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Who are you! Let me out of this place! I don't want to be in a house I've never been in with a big and scary man here!" He just stared at her in reply until she calmed down.

"I'm Tessai. There is no reason for you to be afraid." She didn't seem to believe him so he just stood there not knowing what to do about her being afraid. Urahara came a few moments later.

"Ah. You're awake. That was a nasty blow you took to the back of your head." She stared at him.

"Are you the person that saved me?"

"Yes."

"Thank you for saving me sir, but I really must be going." She started towards the door, but saw Tessai still standing there. "Excuse me Mr. Tessai." He didn't move. She got irritated by that. She wanted to leave yet he stood in her way. She was about to reach forward and try to push him out of the way when she saw Ururu standing behind him.

"I'm afraid you can't leave in that condition. I'll call your parents or if you tell me the address I can take you there," Urahara said.

"I'm fine. And I don't' know where my dad is."

"What about your mom?"

"She's dead. In fact, she's buried nearby."

"Oh."

"I'll just be going then."

"Not after the blow you took. It was to the back of your head which makes it worse."

"I'm fine. I've had worse."

"No. You're staying." Urahara said it in a firm voice and she had no place to stay so she decided that she might as well stay there.

"Ok. I'll stay, but I don't want to be a burden so I will do whatever I can to help out."

"What are your skills?"

"I can cook, clean, and fight. I need to get registered and go to school though. I haven't had a chance to do that yet."

"I'll get that done for you."

"Thank you sir."

"I'm Kisuke Urahara."

"Oh. Thank you Mr. Urahara. I won't be a burden to you. I promise. I'm Yamasorrowichi Kunarowichi. I should be in high school as a first year."

"Ok. I'll get you registered later. But I have to make sure you're healed enough to go before I do."

"I'm fine actually. It just hurts a little bit."

"Alright. I'll get you registered and you need some new clothes. Tessai and Ururu can take you to a shop for clothes if you like."

"Really? That would be wonderful… Who's Ururu?" Ururu stepped out from behind Tessai at the sound of her name. Yamasorrowichi looked at her. "How cute! So you're Ururu! You're so adorable!" She practically shouted.

"You should take it easy."

"I don't need to. It's not that bad of an injury."

"Alright. You should go to the shop to get clothes, but first I'm going to change the bandage on your head."

"Ok." She let him lead her to the bed mat she had been laying on before and sat down. He took the bandage off and saw that it wasn't bleeding anymore. He cleaned it up as best he could and put a new bandage on. She stood up and walked over to Tessai. "Mr. Tessai can we go to get me some clothes now?"

"Of course miss Kunarowichi."

"Yay!" They left to go to a shop and Kisuke just stood there for a moment.

"They erased everything from her mind. She has no idea where her father is. I thought they just erased the whole soul reaper thing from her mind, but I guess I was wrong."

"Oh wow! That's a pretty dress too!" Yamasorrowichi pulled another dress off the rack and held it up. It was light blue and completely plain except for a dark blue ribbon around the middle. She added it to the pile she was carrying and went into the dressing room. Ururu followed her in there. After trying on all her clothes and getting Ururu's opinion on them, Yamasorrowichi returned and put almost all the clothes back. She had enough clothes for a while though. And everything else that she needed to be living with them for a short while. They paid for her clothes and headed back to the shop.

When she walked in her room, Yamasorrowichi saw her school uniform laying on the bed mat. Her blue eyes widened. She recognized that uniform. She ran out of the room and found Kisuke. "Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you! It's the exact high school I wanted to go to! Karakura High School!"

"Take a shower and get dressed in the uniform. You start today."

"Thank you Mr. Urahara! You're the best!" She ran of and got ready. Once she was done, she left the shop and went on her way to school with a smile on her face and another fresh bandage covering her head injury.

_(A/N: So that was chapter 2.I don't own Bleach or its characters. I do own Yamasorrowichi so don't steal her! Please review. Have a great day!)_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Mysteries of This Life**

**Chapter 3: New Girl & New School Mystery**

Ichigo was sitting in his desk, staring out the window. The teacher had just walked in and the bell hadn't rang yet. He sat there waiting for the bell to ring. When it finally did, The teacher didn't start teaching. She instead walked over to the door and opened it a crack. Ichigo was puzzled by the lack of the teacher's voice so he looked at the front of the room. "Ok class. We have a new student today. How about you come in and tell us a little bit about yourself?" A girl with long brown hair and dark blue eyes walked in. She was slender but her legs and arms showed that she was strong and toned. He looked towards Keigo to see his reaction and saw his jaw hanging open. He sat there silently laughing at Keigo's face when he remembered a young girl with brown hair and dark blue eyes. His eyes widened as he had a silent battle over if he wanted it to be her or not.

"My name is Yamasorrowichi Kunarowichi." Ichigo didn't have time to react because Keigo started freaking out.

"Noooooo! Not that evil demon! You can't be her!" Yamasorrowichi sent Keigo a death glare that he didn't see. It confirmed her identity for Ichigo. "You can't be the same horror that is Yamasorrowichi Kunarowichi! She has been hanging out with yakuza gangs since the age of three and it's been said that she beat up two gangs of them when she was four because they were going to tell the cops about her selling drugs. She was sent to a children's jail at the age of eight because she got caught by the cops. She sent almost every kid in her elementary school to the hospital because they didn't talk to her enough!"

"You're the type of person that believes every rumor you hear huh? I am Yamasorrowichi Kunarowichi and I can honestly say that everything you said just now is a lie." Ichigo felt sorry for Keigo. He had seen her face like that before. She was hiding her anger. Once she had the chance, she would blow up on him unless someone stopped her. "At age three I started going to a dojo. It was only a couple of weeks before I turned four. At age four I won a two on one match at the dojo. I was sent to a reformation school at age eight because I got in fights a lot. I got in fights with almost every kid at both my elementary schools in this town for one of three reasons. Those reasons would be they started it, they said something about my friends or family, or they messed with my friends. Get it now? That's the truth of those things." Ichigo sighed in relief. It wasn't as bad as he thought. She seemed calm.

"Who would have wanted to be friends with a horrifying little girl like you were!" Ichigo wanted to stuff a sock in Keigo's mouth. She was going to kill him if he kept it up. She glared at him and opened her mouth to speak her mind. Ichigo stood up fast making a lot of noise with his chair. Yamasorrowichi looked his way, as did everyone else.

"Yamichi, it looks like you come to this school now too," Ichigo said in attempt to save Keigo's life. Yamasorrowichi stared at him before letting a grin spread across her face. She walked over to Ichigo in a calm fashion. She stopped in front of him.

"Hi carrot cake! I haven't seen you in a long time. Your hair is still orange I see."

"And you still hate people insulting you."

"And you're still annoying."

"And you're still insulting."

"And you're still 'such an odd-looking boy'"

"And you're still mean to me."

"And you still don't get my personality."

"And you still talk a lot."

"And you still can't come up with a good nickname for me to hate."

"And you still have a big mouth."

"And you still don't know how to talk to a girl with respect so she doesn't hurt you."

"Same old Yama-chan."

"Same old Chi-chan. Also known as carrot cake, Itchy-chan, Itchygo, and disappointment as walking home safety manager."

"You win."

"Well duh. I always beat you in these things." Ichigo sighed in defeat and everyone stared at their exchange. Keigo stared at how nicely she handled Ichigo's insults and how much they seemed to like each other.

"You two were dating when you ere little huh?" he shouted.

"Ewwwwwwww. Gross. No," Yamasorrowichi said. "He was one of the very few friends I had as a kid. He's like a brother to me so that would be gross." She turned to see Ichigo trying not to throw up. "Real nice Itchy-chan! You're so mean, standing there trying not to throw up because of what he said!" She glared at him and he shrunk in her glare. He sank down to sit in his seat.

"Sorry."

"You better be."

"I am."

"Good." She turned back to Keigo. "To answer your question about who would want to be my friends when I was little: Ichigo and two other people."

"Like me." Yamasorrowichi turned and saw Tatsuki standing there. She stared for a moment before recognizing who it was.

"Suki-chan!" She walked over to Tatsuki. "You're still a great fighter right?"

"Yeah. I practice my karate everyday."

"That's cool. I challenge you to a battle that will allow us to see who is finally better… In other words, I challenge you to show you that I'm better."

"HA! You wish you were better than me!"

"Wish? I am better than you Tatsuki."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! I'll beat you anytime anywhere."

"Today. After school. The old dojo."

"Ok. I agree."

"By the way what happened to your head?"

"I slipped and fell backwards into a wall."

"You're still clumsy."

"And always ready for a fight."

"Ichigo's right. It's the same you."

"I can't believe that you two didn't know each other for the longest time as kids."

"Why?"

"You two agree on me and the level of my change."

"What change?"

"Exactly."

"You're an odd girl."

"So are you."

"Fair enough."

"Now I should finish what I was gonna say up there."

"You should."

"I like to cook, read, and practice my fighting skills. Karate is a form of fighting I have never been good at, but I was able to find another style that suits me well. I'm also really good at kendo and things that require me to think. Where do I sit?"

"In that seat right there."

"Ok." She went to her seat and sat down. 'A good first day' she thought while looking at the people staring at her. They were almost all guys. There was one girl though. She found the girl staring at her very creepy. 'I hope they don't continuously stare at me.' She turned to the teacher and started sitting through the lesson she didn't want to hear.

_(A/N:So this is chapter three. This chapter was meant to focus on Ichigo more than Yamasorrowichi. I don't own Bleach or its characters. I do own Yamasorrowichi though. Please review. Next chapter is the fight. Have a great day!)_


	5. Chapter 5

**The Mysteries of This Life**

**Chapter 4: Lunchtime and Fights All Around**

Yamasorrowichi and Ichigo were sitting on the roof eating their lunch peacefully. Mizuiro came up to them and looked at them eating together and interacting.

"Ichigo open my juice box for me."

"Open it yourself."

"I don't want to!"

"Just open it yourself. You're a big girl. You can do it."

"Just open it for me."

"No." She threw her juice box and it hit Ichigo in the face.

"Hey! It didn't break! Now open it!"

"No!"

"Do it or else!"

"Or else what!" She hit him in the face. "Ow! What the hell!" She hit him again. "What the hell!" She hit him another time. "Why do you keep hitting me!"

"Don't cuss in the presence of a lady."

"I don't see a lady around here." She hit him again.

"Jerk."

"You're the one that keeps hitting me!"

"You're the one that deserves it."

"I do not!"

"Do too."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yeah-huh."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yeah-huh. Now give up before you lose."

"Fine."

"Hi. Looks like you two are together for lunch. Are you sure you didn't go out when you were kids?" Mizuiro asked them. Yamasorrowichi got a disgusted look on her face and Ichigo just stared at him for a while.

"We never have gone out and we never will!"

"Well put Itchy-chan."

"If you two never went out then why do you call each other 'chan'?"

"We were friends and 'chan' seemed fitting." Yamasorrowichi answered right away.

"Oh. That makes sense I guess."

"By the way, who are you?"

"I'm Mizuiro Kojima. My hobbies include-"

"Picking up chicks."

"What! Don't tell her that Ichigo!"

"He may not look like it, but he's a real player."

"Oh really? For some reason I find the concept of him getting a lot of girls like any normal player unfathomable."

"I can get girls. But I only like older girls. I'm harmless to girls my age and younger."

"I still don't believe it."

"It's true. It's a good thing you aren't older or he'd be after you right now."

"I still don't believe what you're saying."

"But it's true. I can get girls."

"Prove it."

"How?"

"Try me."

"But you're my age. I don't want to have you as a girlfriend. No offence.

"I think you'll fail. But you should at least try. I'm not easy after all."

"Most girls that he gets are pretty hard too… Then again you are probably the only girl that can resist him. You are able to resist anyone anyways."

"Ya know Ichigo; these compliments you're giving me are starting to creep me out."

"They're true though."

"Even creepier."

"Helloooooooooooo Ichigo!"

"Hey, it's that gullible dude from class."

"His name is Keigo Asano."

"Oh. Thanks Ichigo. Now open my juice box! I'm thirsty!"

"Ok. Fine." He opened the juice box and handed it to her. They were completely ignoring Keigo.

"Uhm. Yamasorrowichi?"

"What is it Asano?"

"I'm sorry about believing all those rumors without even knowing you."

"It's alright. You just need to learn something."

"And what's that?" She stood up and looked him in the eyes before answering him.

"If you keep that up someone will end up hurting you out of anger."

"Oh." There was a pause before Keigo continued. "Are you looking out for me?"

"I wouldn't say that."

"But you gave me advice. You have to be."

"No I don't. And it's completely true."

"Ok. Well welcome to the men lunch party. If you happen to like any of the men you see, such as me, don't be afraid to make your feelings known!"

"You're trying to hit on me huh?"

"M- maybe."

"You are! Well it's not gonna work. I'm not interested in any of you guys." She paused and looked behind Keigo. "Who's that? Another friend of yours?" she asked pointing.

"That's Ooshima. An idiot that thinks I'm copying his looks by having orange hair," Ichigo responded.

"But your hair is natural."

"I know."

"Hey Kurosaki, When you gonna dye your hair black? Just look at yourself. Why are you trying to copy me all the time?" Yamasorrowichi burst out laughing. "What're you laughing at!"

"You! Ahahahahahaha!"

"Well quit it."

"No! HAHAHA!"

"Just listen to him Yamasorrowichi."

"No Ichigo!"

"Ichigo's right. You should listen to him."

"Shut up Asano. Just because you apologized doesn't mean you can tell me what to do."

"I'm sorry! I won't tell you what to do anymore!"

"Good." She turned and faced Ooshima. So you think that Ichigo is trying to copy you? Are you stupid!"

"No! And don't call me stupid! All you are is a sorry little excuse for a person."

"What was that?"

"Ooshima for once in your life be smart and don't insult her or try to fight her."

"No problem. You're the one I really want to fight Kurosaki." He started walking towards Ichigo. And he pulled out brass knuckles.

"Did you just pull brass knuckles out of your pocket? And are you threatening Ichigo?"

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?"

"I do in fact." Yamasorrowichi stepped in front of him. "If you want to fight Ichigo, you have to get through me."

"Hahahahahaha! That's the funniest thing ever! Kurosaki has to have a girl fight for him! If you really want to protect him that bad, then I might as well just throw you out of my way."

"It's not gonna be that easy. I can probably beat you in 20 seconds?" she said. She was confident and Ooshima found her confidence in beating him infuriating. He swung at her and she ducked. "You're really slow." He tried again and she ducked again. Then she punched him as hard as she could while she was going to stand straight again. He stumbled back. "And you're much lighter than you look." She walked over to him and kicked him in his gut. He fell on one knee. "You're very weak. And you are a complete waste of time. There is no reason for me to fight you and Ichigo could take you on easily too. Hmmm. I just wasted my time. But I think it did some good. Ooshima, if you don't want me to fight you and beat you easily again, then don't mess with my friends or even insult them or I will be much worse than I was this time." Ooshima got up and glared at her before turning around and leaving. "Easy. Very easy." She turned back to everyone else. "Shall we continue our lunch?" She smiled and everyone gave a nod. She sat down and they continued their peaceful lunch. Well it was sorta peaceful.

"Are you sure you aren't interested?"

"Yes Asano. I'm sure."

_(A/N: So that was chapter four. I know I said this was gonna be the fight, but I wanted to put this in here and so I decided I would put it here and do the fight next chapter. So NEXT chapter is the fight and I promise it to you. Please review. I don't own Bleach or its characters. I own any OC I put in here though so no taking them! Have a great day!)_


	6. Chapter 6

**The Mysteries of This Life**

**Chapter 5: The End of Today**

The final bell of the day rang throughout the school. Yamasorrowichi and Tatsuki gathered their things as fast as they could and raced out the door. Everyone in the class stared after them.

"Well they want to get that fight over with don't they?"

"They want to prove who's better."

"I bet Tatsuki wins."

"No way! It's gotta be the new girl! She beat up Ooshima with no difficulty today at lunch."

"I saw that fight! He had brass knuckles and she didn't even get hit! She finished him with hardly any hits and you could tell she was holding back!"

"How do you know she was holding back?"

"Oh. I used to go to school with her and I saw what it was like when she went all out. I also went to the same dojo."

"Then you can lead us to the fight!"

"Oh! Right! Follow me and we can get there in no time!" The whole group left to get there in time. They arrived at the dojo right before the fight started.

"You can still back out Tatsuki."

"Are you kidding! I'm going to beat you and prove that I'm better!"

"Ok. You had your chance to back out. You should've taken it."

"Are we going to fight or talk all day?"

"Someone's impatient."

"Yeah. I want to show you that I'm better than you are now."

"Ok. Just don't go easy on me Tatsuki."

"Don't go easy on me either."

"Ok. But if you get hurt really bad it's all because you told me not to go easy on you. In other words it'll be your fault."

"Let's just start the fight."

"Ok." They both got into their battle stances. Tatsuki was the first to make a move. She went at Yamasorrowichi and tried to kick her in the head Yamasorrowichi ducked and sent a kick into Tatsuki's back. Tasuki just seemed to get angrier because of that. She tried the kick again except this time Yamasorrowichi caught her foot and kicked her in the same place before spinning around with her hold still on Tatsuki's foot. Tasuki fell and she let go. "You give up yet?"

"Not a chance." She got back up and ran at Yamasorrowichi trying to get one hit on her. Yamasorrowichi was dodging all the attacks, but it was easy to see that she was having trouble with how fast Tatsuki was going at her. Tatsuki finally landed one hard punch on Yamasorrowichi's face. It surprised them both. Tatsuki overcame the surprise first and got another hit which brought Yamasorrowichi out of the shocked state she was in. They went back to the attack and dodge except they both seemed to put more effort in. They were both trying to hit the other with more speed and more force. Tatsuki tried to hit Yamasorrowichi in the face again but failed. Yamasorrowichi saw what she was trying to do and ducked just in time. She then swept her foot across Tatsuki's ankles effectively tripping her. Yamasorrowichi stared down at Tatsuki who tripped her back. They both jumped up with a fire of determination burning in their eyes. All the spectators were dumbstruck at how determined the two were not to lose. Yamasorrowichi tried to hit Tatsuki without waiting for Tatsuki to attack for the first time. She kicked Tatsuki in the side and then punched in the same spot making Tatsuki grab that side for a moment before realizing her lack of defense on the other side and fixing it. They kept fighting seeming to be matched until they both finally stopped holding back. Yamasorrowichi had more speed and a small amount less of strength while Tatsuki had a small amount more strength and a whole lot less speed. They went at each other with everything they had. Both were as determined to win as the other. Yamasorrowichi used her greater speed to her advantage. She was able to dodge all of Tatsuki's attacks and put in some of her own with her new edge. She was able to knock Tatsuki down again and again. Each time she asked Tatsuki if she wanted to quit. Tatsuki declined each time. They got to a point where they both hit each other with enough force to knock them down at the same time. They both fell.

"Wanna quit yet Tatsuki?"

"Not yet. I have to win."

"Oh come on! You have to admit that I'm getting predictable for you. You're predictable to me now."

"I said not yet!"

"Ok ok. Fine. We'll continue." Yamasorrowichi got up first and ran at Tatsuki once she got up. Yamasorrowichi used her better speed to knock Tatsuki down again. Instead of asking about stopping she went on her knees and pinned Tatsuki to the ground. She just sat there and stared down at Tatsuki. They stayed like that for a while. "Tatsuki, let's stop before one of us gets hurt really bad. Unless you don't want to deal with the fact that even though I'm out of practice I'm still the better fighter?" They stared at each other for a while longer.

"Ok. Let's stop. You win again. I wonder if I'll ever beat you."

"One day I'm going to let you just because I'll be too tired to actually try. Either that or I'll weigh 500 pounds and be too lazy to try." Tatsuki burst out laughing and Yamasorrowichi let out a little giggle before a look of horror crossed her face as she imagined herself being lazy and 500 pounds. Tatsuki was laughing so hard she couldn't get up. Tears started streaming down her face. Yamasorrowichi got pulled back to reality after a while of having a look of horror on her face. "Tatsuki it's not funny! Stop laughing! Seriously!" She looked around and saw the crowd of people that watched their fight just standing there staring at them. Then all of a sudden the silence in the spectator group was shattered.

"Yeah! I won the bet! The new girl won! And she has a bandaged head! Oh yeah! I wooon I woooon! You owe me 10 bucks!"Yamasorrowichi ignored the rest and looked at Tatsuki who had finally stopped laughing.

"I'm going home. I gotta clean and cook. Plus I need to get back into practice before I get in another fight because Itchy-chan can't stop getting in fights."

"Don't defend him if you hate his fighting."

"I can't help it. I see a friend in trouble and I just have to protect them."

"You never defended me."

"I guess it's just him then. I mean he's a great guy, but he can't take care of himself in my eyes. He needs me to defend him like I need him in my life. I guess I just feel the need to protect him and make sure he's still around so I can spend time with him."

"Oh. Well he can defend himself."

"I know. I just think of him as little Itchy-chan that can't win a fight against you."

"Why do you call him "-chan"?"

"He was always a sissy when we were little so it seemed fitting and he hasn't proven himself to me enough for me to completely stop. I gotta go now. Bye Tatsuki! Bye random classmates and other people." She hurried away.

"That fight was amazing. Two girls fighting is great."

"Stop being a perv."

"I'm not!"

"Yeah you are."

"No! It's not like that!"

"Is too. Now you should go home too."

"Ok." The crowd dispersed and everyone went home. Yamasorrowichi had a surprise waiting for her at her temporary home. Yet as she ran through the streets and alleyways, she felt like she was on top of the world having confessed something that no one seemed to notice. She felt unstoppable after beating Tatsuki too, but the feeling of her unnoticed confession felt better.

_(A/N: So that was chapter 5. Review please. And I have a game for you. If you guess the confession that she made you get a whole chapter to go the way you want. If you guess the reason the one person was called a perv, you get to make a guest appearance for a short time in one of the chapters. If you get both, then you get a chapter to go your way and you get to appear in a chapter. Sound fun? I hope so. Anyways. Next chapter has her surprise in it. After that I will write a chapter for anyone that guessed her confession. And to qualify for the rewards you have to review before the next chapter comes out which will be tomorrow or the day after. Have a great day!)_


	7. Chapter 7

**The Mysteries of This Life**

**Chapter 6: The Police and Their Idea of a Mystery**

"Urahara, I'm back from school! Urahara? Where are you?" Yamasorrowichi shouted as she walked through the door. She didn't hear a response to anything she had said. She walked into the area where everyone would drink tea and such to see if anyone was there. When she walked in there she was nervous and confused but she kept a calm exterior. There were police men sitting with Urahara and they were happily drinking tea. "Uhmmmm. Why are there police men here?"

"They came to talk to you so why don't you tell us?" Urahara replied with a stern and angry look. She jumped back and raised an arm to her face.

"Uhmmmmmmmm. I'm not sure why they're here. After getting this blow to the back of my head I forgot a lot of things."

"We're here to talk to you about a group of men you hurt severely."

"If you're talking about that group of men that came after me in the alley this morning it was self-defense. Not my fault they were harassing me."

"Well they told us that you came at them without warning and attacked them."

"I did not! Those lying yakuza!"

"How do we know you're telling the truth?"

"How do you know they were telling the truth?"

"Adults are more trustworthy than children, especially teenagers."

"What? It all depends on the person. I'm more trustworthy than those stupid low-down yakuza. I mean, they came after me with the intention of sexually harassing me. I was just barely waking up in the alley and getting ready to get going. Then they came along and started trying to sexually harass me. The one that I assume is the leader walked up to me while my back was against the wall. He put his hand on my thigh and slowly started moving it up until I grabbed his hand and bent it back far enough to break it. After that I started to leave when the others came at me one at a time. I hit the first one and the last one. The second guy ran into the wall behind me after I ducked out of his way. He really wasn't smart at all. I mean none of them were but he was the worst." She stopped talking and the police men looked at her.

"What a wonderful story. So what do you think happened next?"

"I told them who I was and that they could tell the police who I was because I fought them out of self-defense. Then I told them they got beat by a 15 year old girl and that they were weak. I kept going on that subject for a while. Then I turned around and left. After a while of walking I heard a scream. I ran towards the scream and after that I can't remember anything until waking up here inside Urahara Shoten. It's really crazy that this little blow to the back of my head made me forget so much, and it even made me pass out. I'm so confused. I don't remember all that much of this morning. I'm sure that I was out for a long time." She stopped talking again and looked at the police men. They stared at her for a long time before one asked to see what was left from the blow she took to the back of her head. She took off the bandage and showed them what was left of the blow she took. "It was worse earlier. There was a lot more blood." They nodded and got up. Only one said anything.

"Well then, it looks like our work here is done. Those men are the ones in trouble not you."

"Thank you for believing me."

"Well after looking over your records, the story you said fits more than the one they came up with. Plus you had more detail and the way you said they got hurt fits perfectly, unlike their story." They walked to the door.

"So that's it?"

"Yeah. Have a nice night."

"Yeah. Thanks. You too." She turned around and faced Urahara. "So I did nothing wrong. Can I go cook now? Or can I clean? I would like that too."

"You actually have a package here. Apparently there was a news story on those men and what you did to them. The media told everyone watching that you live here."

"That could end badly. Where's the package?"

"It's in your room. Go through that box and if it's still early and you feel alright, you can cook. Otherwise you can't."

"Alright." Yamasorrowichi trudged off to her room to see the mystery package addressed to her. She had a feeling that it would ruin her mood more.

_(A/N: Ok. So that's chapter 6. It's short, I know. But I'm running out of ideas that would fit in this chapter. Oh well. I have an idea for next chapter so it'll come out tonight or tomorrow. Either way I have it all planned out. Uhm. What else? Oh yeah! I got one person that said anything about last chapter and they got her confession right. Unfortunately, they don't want a chapter to go a certain way so Nothing there. And they only partially got the reason the one person was called a perv. Thank you for at least trying. Please please please review? Next chapter talks about the mystery package. And I don't own Bleach or it's characters. I do own Yamasorrowichi and any other OC I put in there. Review please? I'm desperate for feedback. Have a great day!)_


	8. Chapter 8

**The Mysteries of This Life**

**Chapter 7: The Mysteries of Old**

Yamasorrowichi sifted through the things that she had taken out of the box again looking at each one carefully. She was confused. The things looked familiar yet she couldn't remember why. She picked up the first item and stared at it. It was a paper that says UI &YK Best Friends Forever & Ever in her childish handwriting. It was obvious that she wrote it as a child. She tried to remember who UI was but couldn't. She set it down and picked up the next item and stared at it as well. It was a well drawn picture that depicted her at the age she is currently wearing a beautiful dress that must have been designed by some fabulous designer. Yet when she looked at the "signature" it was just those initials again. It was the initials UI, which were already driving her nuts. Who was UI? She set it down and picked up the next two items. They were two hippo figurines. She remembered those at least. One was pink, which a friend that she couldn't remember gave to her. The other was blue and she had painted the feet white. She was going to give it to her friend, but she never got the chance. She stared at them with joy at remembering them. After a while of staring, she set them down. She then picked up the next two items and looked at them with interest in her eyes. One was a necklace that had a glittery U as the charm. The other was a bracelet that had the word BEST on it in glittering letters. It was obvious that the bracelet was only a part. The other part was with someone which she guessed to be the mysterious UI. She set them down and picked up the last item. She thought it was supposed to be a birdhouse, but it was unfinished and poorly crafted. Instead of it being nailed together it was taped, proving to be the work of children or some insanely clumsy person. She turned it upside-down and looked at the bottom. The initials UI &YK were carved in there. She set it down and sighed in defeat. She had been repeating that cycle for hours with no success. She couldn't remember anything about the mysterious UI except for the obvious fact of their friendship.

"You should go to bed. It's almost midnight and you have school tomorrow."

"I'm not tired Urahara."

"Still. Go to bed. You need to at least try to sleep."

"I already told you that I'm not tired."

"And I told you to go to bed. Now do it. Lights out. Goodnight Yamasorrowichi."

"Goodnight." She sighed in defeat again as he left the room. "I guess he's right. I should at least try to sleep. But I can't help but wonder who the hell UI is." She put the things back in the box neatly and changed into her pajamas which were very plain. They were light blue with dark blue cuffs. A two-piece set consisting of the pants and the button up shirt. After she changed she turned off her light and curled up in her bed. She turned onto her back and stared at the ceiling. "Maybe I'll dream of a world where everything makes sense." She thought of it. A world where she would know for sure that she had feelings for Ichigo and what they were. A world where she knew what had happened that morning with no doubts about her sanity. She got under her blankets and turned over to her side again. She curled up into a little ball and closed her eyes still thinking about the world where everything made sense.

__Dream__

_Yamasorrowichi was her 8 year old self. She was in the school yard of her second school for second grade. She had one friend which was good. At her other school she had been friends with Tatsuki Arisawa and Ichigo Kurosaki. She smiled as she ran towards her only friend in that school. He turned to her as if she had called his name. Once he turned his eyes closed as he smiled, waving at her as his dark hair shone under the sunlight. She waved back and skidded to a halt in front of him. They stood there for a moment just staring at each other before she got an angry look on her face._

"_Where were you this morning? Weren't we going to walk to school together?"_

"_I'm sorry. I had to do something so I wasn't able to make it."_

"_You know what these bracelets mean right?" She held up her wrist and the sunlight glinted off a bracelet that said BEST on it. The boy nodded as he held up his wrist as well. The sun glinted off his two bracelets almost blinding her. One she thought of as a strange thing but the other said FRIENDS the way hers said BEST. She took her bracelet off and took his off as well before hooking them together at the words, making it say BEST FRIENDS. "We're best friends, see? We even got these bracelets to show so and we each wear them everyday. What were you doing this morning -?" She didn't hear herself say his name._

"_I was drawing this picture for you. I know that you like clothes and so I drew this." He handed her a picture. She smiled at him. "It's a dress. I know you don't like them but I wanted to show you that they can look great if made the right way."_

"_Who's she?" Yamasorrowichi pointed at the teen in the picture._

"_That's how I imagine you'll look when you're a teenager. I made this dress for then. One day I'm going to make it for you. I will make it special. And there will only be one like it. That will be the one I made for you. I'll even custom fit it. I'm going to measure exactly and make it perfect. It has to be perfect for you. Otherwise, you may get angry at all those fittings being for nothing."_

"_I would never get mad at you if you tried hard on it. This dress looks plain yet complex. The few designs on it are amazing and complex. If you try hard and it isn't perfect, I will still love it. I'll still wear it too. I promise you that." He smiled at her and she gave him a huge toothy grin. She felt her heart clench as his face suddenly fell. "What's wrong?"_

"_What if, when I get older, I can't sew as good as I can now?"_

"_You will. Even if you couldn't, if you made the dress I'd wear it because of how much I'd love the thoughtfulness and hard work you put into it." She couldn't explain the feelings she had when they were together so she called it extreme friendship. After a while of staring at him being cheered up again, she unhooked the two bracelets and handed his back to him. She then put hers on and messed with it until she got it to where it wouldn't fall off her tiny, slender wrist. "Will you promise me something?"_

"_What?"_

"_Promise me that we'll always be friends."_

"_But you already know we will."_

"_Just promise me. You're the first person I met that not only can see and communicate with spirits, but also doesn't even try to hide it from me for fear of losing your reputation. You made me fit in here as much as it's possible. So please just promise me."_

"_Ok. I promise that we will always be friends no matter what! You will always be my friend, Yamasorrowichi-chan."_

"_You finally called me by my first name. Thank you so much Yu-kun!" She hugged him tight. He just stood there for a moment before hugging her back. The two friends were smiling as big and bright as they could until the bell rang for them to go to class and they had to let go. "Let's go to class Yu-kun. You owe me a walk later." She ran off towards the building. He grinned at her before following her to their classroom._

Yamasorrowichi awoke with a smile as Ururu and Jinta called out to her. She sat up and looked around. It was morning already. She could tell by the way the room was lit up. She got up and got ready for school before leaving. She was eager to start her day. She was eager to get her day over with. She was eager for night to come so she could enter the dream realm and have more memories brought back to her through her dreams. She wanted to have another dream like that. She wanted to remember everything about her best friend. She felt something else as she remembered him. She sensed that she had wished he was more than a friend from the start. She sensed that she had actually loved her best friend before she could completely understand the subject.

_(A/N: I had to end it even though I didn't want to. The only downside to writing at night when you've been running around all day on like 6 hours of sleep is you get tired which induces laziness. I could've ended it better, but I'm tired right now which is making me all lazy with my writing. Anyways please review. I'm still desperate for feedback. And 10 mental story points to everyone that guesses who Yamasorrowichi's best friend/ childhood love is. In other words guess who UI is. If you're right, which you most likely will be, you get 10 points. Get to 100 and you get to appear in the story. And anyone that reviews gets a cyber brownie. Review. You know yo want a cyber brownie. The upside to me being tired is I say weird things that make some people laugh… But if you want to review but don't want a cyber brownie, you get a cyber glowstick party! Once again. Review? I'm desperate! Anyways… I don't own bleach or its characters but for now I own any and all OCs…I'm going to bed so… Have a great day!)_


	9. Chapter 9

**The Mysteries of This Life**

**Chapter 8: Busy Day, Busy and Frightful Night**

Yamasorrowichi watched the clock, counting down the time left in school. She was unbelievably smart for her age group so she knew what the lesson was about without listening. She had been at the school for a month. On her second day she became friends with a lot of the people Ichigo and Tatsuki were friends with. Ichigo hadn't been there but it didn't matter. She still made friends with his friends. The people she had become closest to were Tatsuki, Orihime, and the group they were usually around. Orihime had become a great friend of hers within one day. After that day Orihime had stopped coming to school. Chad had also stopped and Ichigo had stopped on her second day. She wondered what it was they were doing. She decided not to worry about it. She waited as the clock slowly ticked. After school that day, she would spend time with Tatsuki. They were going to have a fun day and she was going to stay with Tatsuki that night. The bell finally rang and she hopped out of her seat, packing her things as fast as she could. When she was done, she saw that Tatsuki was already standing by the door waiting. They grinned at each other and left, Tatsuki leading the way.

"I'm actually really excited to be spending today with you Tatsuki. We haven't done this in a long time."

"Yeah, I know. My parents are out of town so they told me I could have some friends over for the weekend if I wanted. Orihime is gone too so it's just you and me."

"What are we going to do all day?"

"Well we need to go to the store before going home. Before that I want to go to karate practice, even though we don't have to go today."

"Ok. Can I get my stuff from home while you're at practice?"

"Yeah. That would actually work great."

"Ok. Well I'm gonna go get the stuff now. Where and when should I meet you?"

"At 5 meet me in front of the old dojo."

"Ok. See you at 5!" She ran off towards Urahara Shoten. On the way she stopped at a store to get some groceries then set off again. She arrived there out of breath and with arms weighed down by bags. She put things away and cleaned up the whole store. It was part of the deal for her staying at Tatsuki's house that weekend. The other part was making dinner and some desert before she left. She usually only made dinner. She packed her things and told Urahara that she would be leaving to meet Tatsuki a little bit before 5. She checked the time and started cooking. Tessai walked in the kitchen and got shooed out. When she was done, she put the food in containers to keep it as fresh as possible. She then checked the time again. It was time for her to leave. She said bye to everyone and headed out the door. She ran to the meeting spot and waited for Tatsuki who arrived shortly after. They went to the store to buy groceries and headed for Tatsuki's house. When they got there Yamasorrowichi made dinner and set the table while Tatsuki cleaned up the house a bit. They ate dinner while having an animated conversation about what had been happening over the past 7 years. They had fun doing that and cleaned up together afterwards.

"Yamasorowichi, do you want to watch a movie or something?"

"Actually Tatsuki I need to go for a walk. I ate more than usual so I need to walk it off."

"How much do you usually eat?" Yamasorrowichi hadn't eaten much so Tatsuki was surprised.

"About half of what I had tonight."

"Half! That's hardly anything. Why did you eat twice as much as usual?"

"I don't know. Wanna walk with me?"

"Sure. Just let me get the keys." She got the keys and they left the house. They walked by the river. The moon was lighting their path.

"This brings back memories, right Tatsuki?"

"Yeah. We used to do this to get away from home and pretend that there was more out there than just people."

"We thought that things like monsters and stuff would come after us if we stayed out at night. And when we found one we were gonna catch it." They laughed about their childhood thoughts and continued their walk. "It was fun doing that though."

"Yeah. I remember that we would have so much fun pretending to train for fighting the monsters that never came. And when they didn't come, we thought it was because they were scared of us."

"Yeah. I remember that too." Yamasorrowichi laughed as she remembered it happening. "I miss those days. Life was so easy."

"If only it still were. Now we actually have more things to do. Especially you with all those guys following you around."

"They won't leave me alone! I'm gonna join the crafts club and see if they follow me there."

"They probably will."

"Oh well. I still wanna join."

"Orihime's in that club."

"Really? That'll be so cool. I can have fun with crafts and spend time with Orihime! Maybe I'll get to know her better. She's such a great person."

"Yeah. She really is. That's why I'm such great friends with her."

"Makes sense. You were always great at picking friends." She stood there triumphantly and Tatsuki laughed. "Hey! I'm serious."

"I know. That's why it's so funny."

"Hmph. Fine," Yamasorrowichi said with a pouting face. Tatsuki took one look and laughed harder. "Hey! It's not funny!" Tatsuki didn't listen. She was double over laughing. "Seriously Tatsuki. Quit laughing."

"It's so funny though."

"Is not."

"Yeah it is."

"Maybe a little."

"See?"

"How do I join the crafts club?"

"The same way you join anything else."

"Ok. How do I do that?"

"I'll show you at school after the weekend."

"Ok." They kept walking. They were silent for a while until they heard a scream. "That's a scream. Follow me!" Yamasorrowichi ran off towards the scream.

"Yamasorrowichi? Wait! Where are we going?"

"To help that person."

"How do you know we can help?"

"Tatsuki, it's you and me. We can take on whoever it is that's attacking the poor person." They kept going. They ran through the streets as fast as they could while still staying together. After a while they heard another scream from down an alley they were next to. They turned down the alley and ran until they saw a girl being chased by the monsters they always pretended existed. Yamasorrowichi recognized the girl as the one she had saved in the alley on her first day back in Karakura. She looked at the monster. It was similar to the one she had tried to fight off but still very different. She ran and grabbed the girl in her arms. She gave the girl to Tatsuki and ran at the monster. It laughed at her determined face.

"You are going to try to fight me? That won't work. You're very weak." She got angry at being called weak. She went at the monster and started trying to fight it with as much strength as she had which had increased with her time in Karakura. The monster felt pain at her hitting it and decided to change its goal. "You shall be my dinner instead of that girl. She can be desert but you seem tasty." She felt a surge of power as she fought the monster and she cut off the power completely for a while before releasing it again with even more power than before. "That spiritual pressure is so strong. If only you could control it better. That would make you the perfect dinner." She cut off the power again letting it build up. She let it build up for a long time before releasing it in a huge blast. The monster stumbled back and she went at it with the power still at the level it was at before. Every hit she gave the monster made it stumble back in pain. Her power started steadily increasing as she fought and more monsters showed up. The girl screamed again and Tatsuki almost did too. Yamasorrowichi turned around and was stunned at the amount of monsters there. She looked at Tatsuki.

"Tatsuki, I'm sorry. I was wrong. I was very very wrong. Let's make a run for it."

"Ok. Sounds good to me." They ran off as fast as they had run there.

"Run faster Tatsuki!"

"I can't! Can you carry this girl?"

"Yeah!" They stopped and Yamasorrowichi took the girl. They started running again. They made it across town. They turned around and saw that they were still being chased. "What is with these things! Do they have a built in radar or something!"

"They can smell you and feel your energy."

"Huh?"

"That's how they know where we are. They're actually after you," The little girl said staring at Yamasorrowichi.

"Tatsuki, take her and run," Yamasorrowichi said handing over the girl. Tatsuki was about to protest when she saw the look in Yamasorrowichi's eyes. Instead she nodded, took the girl, and ran off. "Ok. You things want me? Well you're gonna get some pain instead!" Yamasorrowichi ran towards them and started trying to hit them. She kept getting knocked back. She was getting mad about that and she was determined to make sure that Tatsuki and the little girl were safe. Her spiritual pressure flared up and the monsters got knocked far back by it. She was starting to get a really dark glow around her from her spiritual pressure. She was ready to start fighting them again. She ran at them and started hitting them with al the strength she had. Her spiritual pressure made the impact hurt the monsters even more. A name popped in her head as she fought them as best she could. She realized that she knew what they were. She realized that they were called hollows. She didn't know where the name came from, but she knew it was right. She was getting tired fighting them. The hollows were strong and murderous. Not to mention they were at least 5 times as big as she was. She was starting to get weak from fighting them and they were still alive. She was felt as if she was losing spiritual pressure yet it was getting stronger. As she started to lose her stamina, she saw a sword penetrate a hollow through the back of its head. The hollow disappeared and she saw someone with startlingly red hair standing in the air behind it wearing a black kimono with his sword stuck at the place the hollow was before. She fell to her knees out of exhaustion as she watched this mysterious person make quick work of the hollows she couldn't defeat. He landed on the ground next to her and knelt there to see if she was alright. Once he knelt down she looked at him and started talking. "That was amazing. How did you defeat all those hollows so easily? When I first started fighting them one of them had said I had a great amount of spiritual pressure. Right before it said that I had felt a bunch of power coursing through me. Is that what spiritual pressure is? Is it good to have a lot of it? Who are you? How did you stand on the air earlier? Will you teach me? What's up with your eyebrows? They look weird. One of the hollows said it wanted to eat me. Is that possible? Do they really eat humans? Where'd you get that sword? Is it a hollow killer? Can I call it that? If I had a sword would I be able to kill hollows? Is it a real sword? I'm hungry after that fight. Do you have any food? I'm also tired. Is that normal? Where did you come from? Why are you wearing a black kimono? Is it comfy? Does it help you fight hollows? Why is your hair sooooooooooooooo red?" She paused and took a deep breath. Before she could continue, he held up his hand to stop her.

"My name is Renji Abarai. If you stop talking I'll tell you everything."

_(A/N: So that was chapter 8. My longest chapter yet. I have a lot of ideas. It's like getting sleep inspired me. Anyways… Please review. I'm still desperate for feedback. I know that last chapter was serious and this one was too for part of it. The next chapter most likely will be serious too. I think I'm going to write it after I put this chapter up so I'm going to hurry this up… Please review. I don't own bleach or its characters only Yamasorrowichi and the little spirit girl. Have a great day!)_


	10. Chapter 10

**The Mysteries of This Life**

**Chapter 9: The Comfort of Dreaming**

Yamasorrowichi arrived at Tatsuki's house later than expected. The little spirit girl was worried that she had gotten killed. When she walked through the door, she went straight to the kitchen and ate what was left of the dinner she had made. After that, they all sat in the living room. Tatsuki looked at her expectantly.

"Well?"

"What?"

"What happened?"

"Some guy came along and killed them all. I talked to him for a while to figure things out and then I came here. I asked a lot of questions and he answered them all. I even asked him if I was dead. He told me I wasn't."

"So those things are dead?"

"Yeah. They were what's called a hollow. They eat souls. They are more drawn to live people that can see them. If a person can see a hollow, it proves that the person has a big amount of spiritual pressure. The hollows enjoy the taste of spiritual pressure. Apparently I have a lot of it and I'm keeping it under wraps unless I'm fighting a hollow. He was surprised that I haven't destroyed my body with the amount of spiritual pressure I have. He said that I have more spiritual pressure than anyone he's ever met. Apparently it's a good thing."

"You must be tired. Fighting a hollow with your bare hands is no small feat." Tatsuki and Yamasorrowichi turned to the girl.

"Who are you anyways?"

"My name is Yoko."

""Ok. Well, Yoko, you're right. I'm exhausted after that. I think I'm gonna go to bed. Tatsuki, where do I sleep?"

"Follow me." Tatsuki lead her to a room and she curled up on the bed without changing or getting under the covers. Tatsuki closed the door, blocking out all the light. Once the door was closed, Yamasorrowichi fell asleep.

__Dream__

_Young Yamasorrowichi stood in the school yard. Her face was turning red from the heat. She didn't leave though. She didn't even move. She just stood there staring straight ahead. She was waiting it seemed. Everyone that passed by stared at her. She was starting to get angry and impatient. 'Where is he,' she thought in frustration. After about 20 more minutes, she turned and started walking._

"_Yamasorrowichi-chan! Wait a minute!" She turned around at the voice of her friend. He was running towards her with something in his hand. He came to a stop in front of her and gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry for being late. I wanted to get you something. Close your eyes and hold out your hands." She did as he told her. He plopped something in her hands. "You can open them now." She opened her eyes and looked at what was in her hands. It was a little pink hippo figurine that was wearing a necklace with the sparkling letter U on it. She looked up at him. "You said you favorite animal was a hippo and your room is all pink. The walls are a nice shade by the way. I got the pink hippo to match your tastes and the color scheme of your room. The necklace is a sparkly U because you seem to like sparkly jewelry and I don't want you to ever forget me." She looked at the hippo and necklace then back at him. She met his eyes and smiled._

"_Thank you Yu-kun. Can you do something for me?"_

"_What is it?"_

"_Help me put the necklace on?"_

"_Of course I'll help you." He grabbed the necklace and stood behind her. HE put the necklace against her neck in the front and brought the clasps around the back of her neck. He clasped the necklace over her hair and pulled her hair out of it before placing the necklace against her neck. "There you go." He went around to the front of her and stared at the way she looked in the necklace. "The necklace looks pretty on you. Do you like the gifts?"_

"_Yep! I love them! They're amazing! Thank you so much Yu-kun!"_

"_You're welcome Yamasorrowichi-chan." He smiled at her._

"_Will you walk home with me?"_

"_Of course. Is your dad going to get mad at me and force me to leave again?"_

"_No. He doesn't get off of work yet."_

"_Oh. When does he?"_

"_I think around 5:30."_

"_You're going to be alone that whole time?"_

"_Yeah. It doesn't matter though. It's happened a lot of times."_

"_Should I stay there with you for a while so you aren't all alone?"_

"_If you want to, and as long as you won't get in trouble."_

"_Ok. I'll stay for a while then."_

"_Ok!" They started walking towards her house. During their walk, they talked about whatever came to mind. Yamasorrowichi couldn't help but think of it as fun. She enjoyed walking home with him and talking. She smiled the whole way home. When they got there, she unlocked the door and led him inside, closing the door behind them. She locked the door and led him up to her room. He followed her into the room and saw her set down her hippo in front of a picture of her and another girl their age. HE pointed at the picture._

"_Who's that in the picture with you?"_

"_That's my friend Tatsuki from my old school. I usually call her Suki-chan."_

"_Oh." He looked around her room. It had gotten more things since the last time he was in there. He pointed at a picture of her and a boy with orange hair. "Who's he?" he asked in a dull monotone voice._

"_That's Itchy-chan. He's also known as Ichi-chan, Ichigo-chan, and a disappointment for walking home safety."_

"_Is he your friend?"_

"_Yeah. He's also from my old school. Another thing I have a habit of calling him is anything that has to do with carrots. One time I called him carrot soup and he got mad. It was funny."_

"_Do you like him?"_

"_Yeah. He's my friend. Of course I like him. I like you more though."_

"_Oh." He was blushing at her comment. She walked over to him and gave him a hug._

"_Thank you so much for those gifts. They were great." He blushed even more and hugged her back. "You're such a great friend. When do you have to leave?" She let go and stood in front of him, staring at him with her blue eyes._

"_Anytime before it starts to get dark."_

"_Is that when you have to be at your house?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_I'm going to call my dad and ask if I can go to your house for a while."_

"_Wait. Why?"_

"_Why what?"_

"_Why would you call him to tell him you're going to my house?"_

"_I was hoping we could go there and I could see it and meet your family."_

"_That's not a good idea."_

"_Why not?"_

"_My father wouldn't like you. He's very critical. He doesn't even seem to like me and I'm his son."_

"_Wow. That's really sad. So I guess we should stay here."_

"_That's the best idea."_

"_Ok. So what do you want to do for while we're here? It's just you and me for a while."_

"_I don't know. What do you usually do?"_

"_I do my homework, cook dinner, and relax. There's really not much that I do here."_

"_Well there has to be something that we can do. This is your house so you know what things there are for us to do."_

"_Well yeah. But the only thing I can think of is the pool in our backroom. It's fun to swim in it. But you only have your regular clothes. The most we can do is put our feet in the water and kick them."_

"_Well that's at least something to do."_

"_Before we continue I wanna show you something."_

"_What is it?"_

"_You'll see." She ran of to her closet and pulled out a box. She gently sifted through it and pulled out a picture. She took it over to him and showed him. "It's a picture of my mom when she was in high school."_

"_Wow. She was pretty."_

"_I know. I miss her."_

"_Of course you do. She's your mom."_

"_I know but I feel like I'm making her sad wherever she is by being sad and missing her." He pulled her into a hug as she looked down sadly. She was surprised that he hugged her without her hugging him first. She welcomed the warmth and calming feeling she got by him hugging her. She wanted to cry, but she had promised her mom she wouldn't cry if she could help it. She held back the tears for a long time before she started thinking that she could cry just this once. Then she just thought of the promise. She would keep it and not cry even though she wanted to. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight to make herself feel better. She felt warmth spread through her while she hugged him. After a long time that seemed too short they let go. She felt a little bit better to know that he actually cared about her and the way she felt. She put the picture away and walked back over to him. "Thank you Yu-kun for caring. It makes me feel a little bit better to know that you do."_

"_Of course I care about you. I care about you more than anyone else."_

"_Thank you." She didn't realize what he meant. She looked at the clock. "It's almost 5! I have to get dinner started or it won't be ready by the time dad gets home. Will you help me?"_

"_Of course I will."_

_They cooked dinner together and actually enjoyed the process._

She jolted awake at the sound of Tatsuki calling out her name. When she woke up, she fell out of bed. Tatsuki laughed at her.

"Owwwwwwwww! Tatsuki! Hey, where's Yoko?"

"She's in the living room."

"Ok. I'm going back to sleep."

"No you aren't." Tatsuki dragged her out of the room.

"Nooooooooooooooooooo! Tastuki, whyyy? I wanna go back to sleep though!" Tatsuki continued to drag her out of the room and they started their day.

_(A/N: So that was chapter 9. Please review. I don't own Bleach or its characters. I only own Yamasorrowichi and Yoko. Next chapter might come up later on today or not. It all depends. I'm gonna put some comedy in there. It's really needed. I'm still desperate for reviews. Uhm. If you review you get a digital cupcake. Have a great day!)_


	11. Chapter 11

**The Mysteries of This Life**

**Chapter 10: Enjoyment Ends Where Annoyance begins**

Yamasorrowichi sat in her room putting things given to her on her shelves. She smiled at the handiwork of what she did. There were pictures of all her friends and a few that she was in. A group shot of her and all the guys she became friends with was next to the group shot of her and all the girls she had become friends with which included Rukia Kuchiki who had arrived only two days before the pictures were taken. On the shelf under them was a picture of all her friends and her in the middle. To the right was a picture of the girls without her and to the left was a picture of the guys without her on the third shelf was a picture of only her friends to the right were the hippo figurines. To the left was the unfinished birdhouse which was in her dram last night. She smiled fondly at the dream she had where her and Yu-kun were working on it. Her dad had helped them. She was wearing the bracelet and necklace from her mystery package she had received a month and a half ago. The paper that had UI &YK Best Friends Forever and Ever was lying down on the little table she had put in the room. She left her room and went to find Urahara. She found him sipping tea peacefully. He looked at me as I walked in.

"Ah Yamasorrowichi! I was wondering when you'd finish."

"Well I'm done with all the things I have."

"Good. I have two things to tell you." He paused and she waited for him to go on. He didn't so she sighed.

"What are the two things?"

"First I got a call."

"Ok? And you're telling me why?"

"It had to do with you. They actually wanted to talk to you."

"What? Who was it? What did they say?"

"I'm not telling."

"So you'll tell me you got a call for me, but you won't tell me who it was or why they wanted to speak to me?"

"Exactly."

"That makes no sense."

"It would if you knew the reason why I'm doing this."

"Ok. What's the second thing?"

"Tonight you're going on a date."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No. I'm not."

"Yes. You are."

"No. I'm not."

"Yes. You are. Either that or you sleep in the street or alleyway tonight."

"Do you think the street is more comfortable than the alleyway?"

"Most likely not."

"Give me a minute." She went outside and laid on the ground outside of the store. She got up and went back in the store. "Ok. I'll go. It's only because the ground isn't that comfy. I'm wearing whatever I want on the date though."

"No. You're wearing the outfit I bought for you."

"What outfit?"

"It's in your closet."

"It is?"

"Go check." She went off to her room with a confused look and opened her closet looking for something new. She found a simple black dress.

"I am NOT wearing that!" She came back out with the black dress and a blue dress. The blue dress was plain light blue with a slightly darker blue sash tie across the middle. She held up the blue dress. "I want to wear this one."

"Too bad. You're wearing the black one."

"No I'm not. I'm wearing the blue one."

"No. You're wearing the black one."

"The blue one."

"The black one."

"The blue one."

"The black one."

"Blue."

"Black."

"Blue."

"Black."

"Blue!"

"Black!"

"Blue!"

"Black!"

"I have an idea!"

"What is it?"

"We get the opinion of Tessai, Ururu, and Jinta. If they say the black dress is better I'll wear that one. If they say the blue one is better I wear that one. Deal?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to put the black one on. Call them in here."

"Ok." After they were in there and it was all explained to them, Yamasorrowichi came out in the black dress and twirled around a few times. After they said they have their opinions of it she went and changed in the blue dress. She did the same amount of twirls and waited for them to have their opinions. When they said they did, the voting started.

"Ok. Jinta, do you think I should wear the blue dress or the black dress."

"I say the black dress."

"What do you think Ururu?"

"The blue dress."

"And you, Tessai?"

"The blue dress looks better."

"Thank you all. Ha! I win Urahara!"

"After seeing you in both dresses I must say the blue one looks better on you."

"So you're siding with me on my dress choice?"

"Yep. And even if I didn't, you'd wear it anyways."

"You got that right." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Now go get ready for your date."

"Ok!" She was actually really excited. She got ready and looked really nice. She walked out and did a few spins to show her look for the night. She wore the blue dress. Her hair was put up in a cute up-do with tendrils at the side going down to her shoulders. The tendrils were curled and so was the hair sticking out of the up-do. Everything she wore was simple and plain yet beautiful especially when put together. "So how do I look?" They had been eating when she came out. Jinta dropped his utensil and Ururu froze while she was reaching for her drink. Urahara froze with his drink pressed to his lips since he was about to take a drink Tessai froze with some food raised to his mouth whih was hanging open. "What?"

"Wow. That's a lucky guy."

"You look really pretty."

"Thank you Jinta and Ururu." She looked at Tessai and Urahara who were still frozen. "What?" she asked giggling a little at their expressions. There was still no answer from either of them. "I'm going to get a little bit to eat and hopefully, by the time I get back you two will be able to move. Urahara, you should at least blink." She walked out of the room to get her food.

"Who knew that she could turn from such a young and normal girl into that stunning person. I'm surprised at how much she looks like her mother. It's almost an exact copy." Urahara was finally able to make that comment after she had left the room. "Her childhood best friend is going to be shocked at the way she looks. For a while he's been going on and on about her as a child without knowing she was here. With the way she looks right now, he's going to forget all about the younger version of her and maybe he'll stop asking me if I can try to track her down."

"You do realize that if this works out the way you want it to, he's going to be asking you about her all the time, right?"

"I forgot about that fact Jinta. But she looks like her mother, don't you think Tessai."

"Yes. They're almost exactly the same."

_(A/N: So that's chapter 10. I meant to put more humor in there, but I just couldn't write the humor as well as I wanted to. Anyways... I'm on a roll here. A wave of inspiration hit me today and I'm going to write until it's all gone. Review please? I'm desperate still. Like very desperate. If you review you get… Uhm… A virtual oven. I don't know why I chose that but still. Please review. Next chapter is when he finally pops up. Who? Well you'll find out. Have a great day!)_


	12. Chapter 12

**The Mysteries of This Life**

**Chapter 11: The Mysteries of My Date **_(This is written in Yamasorrowichi's point-of-view.)_

I sat waiting for my mystery date to arrive. I was drinking tea so I could stay occupied. I was excited yet nervous at the same time. I knew I looked good in the opinion of the people I'm living with currently and in my opinion also. I wasn't so sure about my mystery date. I had sorted things out since I had gotten here. I felt a twinge of guilt as I looked at the bracelet on my wrist. I realized that I only thought of Ichigo as a friend and a person that is so much fun to pick on. I also realized that I had fallen in love as a child with my best friend Yu-kun. I knew that wasn't his actual name rather a name that I called him but it was all I knew him by for the time being. I was wearing the bracelet and even the necklace he had given me. I stared at the bracelet feeling guiltier as each second passed. I decided that I better not wear them. I put them back in my room and came out just in time to hear voices approaching. One I recognized as Urahara making a threat. The other was one I didn't recognize. It had a hint of familiarity in it, but I wasn't sure why. They walked in the room while I was still standing trying to figure out why the voice had a hint of familiarity. First Urahara walked in, followed by a boy my age that looked so familiar yet so anomalous. I couldn't wrap my head around the things that were going on. The boy had dark hair that looked like it was familiar. His eyes were covered by rectangular glasses. He just stood there facing me. He was staring at me. It took me a while to realize and once I did I felt myself blush. He seemed to notice that I saw him staring at me because he looked away and blushed too. I smiled shyly. What was going on? I've never been shy so why was I acting like I was? Since when did I act like this? I was confusing myself.

"So what was that threat you were making Urahara?"

"You heard that?"

"I heard the way your voice was. I know that when your voice is like that, you're making a threat. So what was that threat you were making exactly?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Don't lie to me Urahara."

"I- I'm not. I swear."

"There you go lying to me again." I walked forward and hit him in the head. "Now tell me the truuuuuuuth."

"I wasn't lying."

"Yes you were Urahara."

"No. I wasn't."

"Alright. You're really starting to get on my nerves Kisuke Urahara."

"You used my first name too. You must be really mad."

"What was your first clue?"

"When you used my first name. Or was it when you hit me in the head?"

"Shut up smart-ass."

"You're using such foul language."

"Stop being so dramatic about it! You're making me angrier!"

"Ummm. Hi. My name is Uryu." I turned to him.

"Hi Uryu. Sorry about that. Urahara can be a pain sometimes. And he should be checking on his shop."

"We're closed."

"I don't care. I really don't I already made it clear that you were making me very mad. So you should listen and leave before my temper snaps."

"You should keep in mind who's house this is."

"It'll be worth it."

"Ok. Well you two have fun on your date. Make sure she's back here by 10:30 Uryu."

"What if I'm not? I will lock the door and make you sleep outside."

"Don't you remember what happened last time you did that?"

"Nevermind. Have fun you two!" And with that he shut the door.

"When did we get out here?" I asked Uryu.

"He pushed us out while telling me to have you back by 10:30"

"That was fast. I haven't introduced myself to you yet."

"You just have to tell me your last name. We don't know each other well enough to go by first names."

"Oh really? I say we do. My name is Yamasorrowichi."

"That's a very unique name."

"Yeah. My parents decided they wanted a unique name for their unique child. We should get going Uryu."

"Oh. Right." He started walking and I followed him. We ended up by the river.

"Wow. We're by the river. I love it here. It's really peaceful and I think it's the quietest place in town."

"Me too."

"I always walked here when I was little. I was usually with a friend but sometimes I was alone."

"Who were the friends you walked with?"

"One was Tatsuki Arisawa. And the other…" I drifted off in my sentence thinking of Yu-kun as I did so. I smiled at Uryu. "What about you? Did you walk here with friends when you were little?"

"I did with one. I have no idea what happened to her though. And the most embarrassing part of that is she was my best friend and I can't remember her name."

"That's the same with me and the second friend I would always walk here with. I found it too embarrassing to tell you. I was afraid you'd laugh at me. The worst thing that could happen on a first date is for them to laugh at something embarrassing about you. Don't you agree."

"I guess. I've never been on a date before so I don't know."

"I haven't been on a date before either. Can I ask you something Uryu?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"What school do you go to."

"Karakura High School."

"I do too. Why haven't I seen you before?

"I've been gone a lot recently."

"I've been going there for a month and a half."

"I've been gone for two months."

"That explains it. What grade are you in."

"Ninth."

"Me too. I'm in group I-3"

"So am I."

"When you go back to school I can see you there in class! That'll be so cool!"

"Yeah. It will." He was smiling. I smiled back at him, blushing as I did so.

"Are you in any clubs?"

"I'm in one."

"Oh really which one?"

"The crafts club." He said it quietly and blushed.

"That's so weird. I'm in the same one!"

"Oh wow." He looked surprised.

"Uryu? I want to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I don't usually look like this. I got dressed prettier than normal and I really went all out for this. I tried to look good for my first date ever. Did it work?"

"Yeah. You look amazing."

"Thank you. You look pretty amazing too." I smiled at him to cover up the blush I had from his compliment. He blushed at the compliment I gave him and I smiled even bigger.

"Let's keep walking."

"Ok." We kept walking and talking about ourselves. It was fun. Before I knew it, it was 10:45.

"I'm sorry. Do you think Urahara really locked you out?"

"Probably not but it's always best to check." We walked back to Urahara Shoten. The door was locked. "Time to play a prank on him and break the door."

"Wait. I'm sure you can get in there without breaking the door."

"Oh, I can. This way I have revenge on him for locking me out."

"Are you sure it's locked?" He tried opening it.

"Told you."

"How about you sleep somewhere else tonight and get back at him tomorrow."

"That could be my way of getting back at him, but I don't have a place to stay."

"You can stay at my house. I'll sleep in the living room and you can sleep in the bedroom."

"Why are you so objected to me about breaking the door?"

"Urahara told me that if you broke the door because we got back later than what he said, he would get me in huge trouble."

"Ok. Lead the way to your house." He turned and walked off and I followed. What a great start to my weekend.

_(A/N: So that was chapter11. I know that Uryu was sooooooo OOC in here but it's to make him not to. And Urahara was too but oh well. I know that it sounds like Uryu was just trying to get her to go home with him but next chapter will show the way he is with her there. It is nothing even remotely close to that way. I promise you that. Next chapter will have some fighting in it because of hollows and a scream. Uhm please review? I don't own Bleach or its characters. I own Yamasorrowichi though so don't you dare take her. I also have a song that I listened to over and over and over again as I wrote this. The song is Peachy by Family Force 5. It belongs to them not me. Have a great day!)_


	13. Chapter 13

**The Mysteries of This Life**

**Chapter 12: The Surprise on the Next Day **_(Still Yamasorrowichi's Point-of-view)_

__Dream__

"_This is our new student Yamasorrowichi Kunarowichi. She comes from another school around here because she couldn't stay there and fit in." The teacher of my new class in my new school had her hands on my shoulders. "Everyone needs to try to become friends with her."_

"_Can she sit next to me? I'll Help her and be really nice. I promise." I didn't believe the girl that had said it. The teacher must not have either._

"_You can sit by Ishida. He's the boy right there. Go to your seat now Yamasorrowichi."_

"_Ok." I walked to my seat and sat down. The boy next to me called Ishida didn't even acknowledge me. I was so bored by the lesson. I already knew it. Why was she teaching something so easy? I couldn't figure it out. I toned her out. Eventually it hit lunchtime. I left the room and sat under a shady tree. I finished my lunch fast and sat there drinking a juice box. As I finished it, a group of girls walked up. They were a lot bigger than me. I was small for my age. They started picking o me about my size. I didn't care so I just pulled out another juice box and started dinking that one. They realized I didn't care about being small for my age. They changed tactics and started calling me things along the lines of little baby and such. I still didn't care so I continued my juice box. One of the girls took it so I pulled out another one. I've always had a juice box addiction. The girl started to get mad about me not paying attention and the crowd watching how uncaring I was about her was shocked that she hadn't hit the new girl yet. She decided to talk about my family instead of me. That made me mad. I stopped myself from attacking her by crushing my finished juice box as much as I could. I couldn't fight. Dad had made me promise not to fight anyone for a long time of being ion the school and even then he wanted me to not fight if I could avoid it._

"_Your parents must hate you because you have no emotion. I bet your mom wanted to disown you." That did it. I had been at the school long enough. I got up calmly with an angry look in my eyes and walked up to her._

"_Just because I'm not filled with as much rage as you wanted doesn't mean that you can talk like that. Especially since you're talking about my dead mother." I saw her eyes fill with fear t my threatening tone. I smirked and hit her as hard as I could in her nose, making it break. She burst into tears and her friends took her to the nurse. It felt good to hit her. I was gonna get in trouble later but I didn't care. Everyone that saw that clapped at my bravery for hitting the girl that thought she "ruled the school" while her little followers were right there. I went back to drinking my juice box. Ishida came up to me after the crowd had dispersed._

"_Why'd you hit that girl?"_

"_She was talking bad about my relationship with my mother. My mother is dead so I get really defensive when people talk about her."_

"_I'm Ishida."_

"_I'm Yamasorrowichi Kunarowichi. Please be my friend?"_

"_Uhhhhh. Ok."_

"_Yay! Thank you!"_

"Yamasorrowichi, wake up."

"What is it with people and interrupting my dreams all the time! Oh hi Uryu. How are you this morning?"

"Did you just yell at me and then turn happy?"

"Yeah. I do that a lot. You're gonna have to get used to it."

"What if this relationship that Urahara is trying to put us in doesn't work?"

"Then you will have to doubly learn how."

"Ok. Would you like some breakfast?"

"Oh. That would be great. Can I help cook?"

"I already cooked it all."

"Oh. Nevermind about the cooking thing then. But I would still like some breakfast."

"Ok. Follow me. It's in the kitchen." I jumped out of the bed and made it within a few seconds and followed him to the kitchen. We ate breakfast and he was very quiet.

"You aren't a morning person are you Uryu."

"Not at all."

"Hmmmmmmmm. I'm an all day person!"

"You are? This can't be good for me. Try taking a really hot shower. It helps."

"You're unbelievably cheery."

"Yep! It's daytime. We're awake. The sun is shining somewhere behind the clouds."

"It's too early for you to be like this."

"It's 7:30, a happy time!"

"It's 7:30, the time I have breakfast when I have school. I forgot to turn off my alarm." I snickered. "It's not funny. It's irritating."

"I'm sorry Uryu. It's kinda weird. I just met you yet I feel like I've known you for years."

"Yeah. Now finish eating please?"

"Ok." We finished breakfast in silence. After breakfast he got ready for the day and we left. He was still cranky which just wouldn't do. I dragged him to the fair that happened to be in town. I made sure he got on a lot of rides with me. He started to have fun after a while. That was probably because it was about to be noon when he did. We stayed there for hours. At about 3 we left. I hooked my arm onto his. He looked at me in surprise before turning away again quickly. I could tell he enjoyed my company which was cool because I enjoyed being with him. We walked through town and ended up by the river again. I stared at the blue water and laid my head against his arm. We stood there in silence until he eventually broke it.

"Yamasorrowichi, I'm actually having a lot of fun on our date. It's been going for a long time." I laughed.

"Yeah. Especially if you count last night as part of the date too."

"It was." I smiled and stayed standing like that. After a while of silence, I heard a scream that sounded like Yoko. My head snapped up and I felt his arm tense. I looked at him.

"Uryu, did you hear that scream?" he just nodded. "Follow me. We have to help. Or at least I have to." He didn't object but followed willingly. I ran towards where I heard Yoko's scream. I heard it again in the same alley as last time and turned down the alley. I ran and saw her straight ahead standing in front of a hollow. I ran and stood between her and the hollow. "Hey hollow, how about you leave her alone and come after me instead."

"That would be my pleasure. You're the one I was looking for anyways. I attacked this girl and realized that if I made her scream, you would come to her rescue."

"You pesky hollows just can't leave her alone can you?" I felt my spiritual pressure slowly increase even though I wasn't fighting yet. It increased at a slow and steady speed until I remembered that I was trying to protect Uryu and Yoko. Once I remembered that, my spiritual pressure shot up and I let it flow out at the strength it was at currently. The hollow was knocked back and I'm sure Yoko was too. I started going towards the hollow. "You wanted to come after me. That was a big mistake. I have a tremendous amount of spiritual pressure and it just increases as I fight hollows such as you, especially when I'm defending someone." I ran at the hollow and hit it with as much force and strength as I could. It fell back. This one had its head at the perfect level for me to hit it. I had been working hard at getting my strength and energy levels higher my whole time in Karakura. The hollow was going to regret attacking Yoko. I heard more hollows coming. This couldn't be good. I couldn't just stop though. I ran at the hollow again and kicked it in the mask which put a crack in it. I hit it again and the mask broke. The hollow disappeared. I turned around and faced Yoko who was hiding behind Uryu. She looked out from behind him and ran up to me. "Yoko, what were you thinking! You know hollows like to attack you."

"Yes but I couldn't stay in that girls house anymore. I didn't like it there."

"I told you to follow me home."

"I know but I didn't want to leave. The reason I left to day was so I could try to find you."

"There are more hollows coming. They're being loud."

"Yeah. What should we do?"

"I have no idea. They're coming after me because of the spike in my spiritual pressure, right?"

"Yeah. And you can't get away from them to where they won't find you. They have your scent and they can sense your energy."

"Yeah. Where is that one guy that saved me last time? I could use his help."

"There's no need for anyone else to get involved."

"What do you mean Uryu?"

"I can defeat the hollows."

"Really?"

"Yes. I am a quincy. I specialize in killing hollows."

"I love my luck! I'm on a date with an amazing guy that kills hollows! Uryu, you are fantastic!"

"Thank you?"

"Plus you can kill hollows! You are the most amazing person I have ever met."

"Thank you Yamasorrowichi." The hollows got closer and a strange bow appeared in Uryu's hand. Once the hollows got there, he fired arrows from it and killed them all.

"Uryu, you're my hero!" I ran forward and gave him a hug that he returned. When I pulled away I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you so much for saving my life."

"You're welcome. It was no problem really."

"But still thank you. Without you here me and Yoko over there would be dead right now." I pointed at Yoko and she just nodded at us.

"I'm glad I was able to help. You should be on your way home now."

"Walk with us Uryu? Please?" I asked in a desperate attempt to spend more time with him. He smiled at me and nodded. I latched onto his arm again and laid my head on his arm too. He smiled as we started walking. Yoko followed behind us the whole way. When we arrived at Urahara Shoten, he stopped at the door. "Thank you for walking me home Uryu. And thank you again for saving me and Yoko."

"You're welcome." I kissed him on the cheek again and opened the door to go inside. "Wait."

"What is it Uryu?" I asked as I turned around.

"Will you go on another date with me tomorrow?" I gave him a huge smile.

"I would love that." I then walked inside, followed by Yoko. And as I closed the door I gave Uryu another huge smile. I couldn't wait until our next date.

_(A/N: So that was chapter12. It was sweet at some points. It was long. It also had fighting and Yoko. It had it all! That's my last update for today. Please review. I'm still desperate for those. I don't own Bleach or its characters. I only own Yamasorrowichi and Yoko. Song for this chapter is Y'all With The Vampire Squad by Greeley Estates. I don't own that either. But while I was writing this chapter I couldn't help but listen to it constantly. Have a great day!)_


	14. Chapter 14

**The Mysteries of This Life**

**Chapter 13: Another Day Out on the Street **_(Yamasorrowichi's point-of-view until I say otherwise)_

"And the way he killed the hollows so easily was amazing."

"Yoko, I know that everything that happened yesterday was amazing but please stop repeating everything that you said about it. You've been saying the same things over and over again."

"Well you didn't notice his reaction to you kissing his cheek so I guessed you didn't notice anything else that had happened."

"Him stiffening and blushing is not exactly something very noticeable for me."

"He did more than that though."

"And what else was that? What else did he do?"

"He reached towards you as if he was going to pull you against him but decided against it. His eyes closed in a gentle and peaceful way. His face took on a blissful look. His mouth was open the whole time too. It was open before you kissed him, but the second you did it opened in a shocked and happy way."

"You're very descriptive. No more reading books over my shoulder."

"What were you dreaming about last night?"

"Why?"

"You kept saying that you missed Yu-kun. Who is Yu-kun? Is it a boy that Uryu needs to be jealous of?"

"No. He's my best friend from second grade. Ever since I arrived in Karakura, He's been in my dreams. It's been helping me remember a lot of things that I forgot. The dreams told me everything about those things." I pointed at the shelves that had the things from the package I got my first day here. Yoko looked at them.

"That explains a lot. You seemed to have a connection with that Yu-kun boy so I was worried that it would tear you and Uryu apart. You two are so happy and so cute together."

"You saw us on our first date which is rumored to be the easiest. Anyways I have to go soon to meet him for our second date."

"Where are you meeting him?"

"Why?" She just looked at me innocently. "You can't come with us Yoko."

"But my chain is attached to you now. I have regrets related to you after meeting you so my chain attached itself to you so now I have to follow you."

"I have a crazy idea. Why don't you deal with your regrets and pass on. I'm sure that you'll go someplace nice."

"But I want to stay with you."

"Well you can't follow me everywhere."

"But I have to."

"Settle your regrets. The longer you stay here, the more hollows you attract. I don't want one of them to eat you. So just pass on."

"I'll try."

"And I'll be going." I got up and left. I met Uryu at the fair we went to yesterday. He smiled the moment he saw me. Once I got to him he hugged me.

"Hi Yamasorrowichi. It's great to see you."

"It's great to see you too Uryu. What's the plan for today?"

"Well I thought we'd stay here for a while and then go for a walk. After the walk I'd take you home and see you at school tomorrow."

"Sounds great. Let's get me home before 10 today so I don't get in trouble though."

"Alright." And that marked the beginning of our date. We went on a lot of rides again. It was a lot of fun. After we had our fun on the rides we went for a walk around town. We didn't really pay attention to where we were going and we ended up at the river. "This has to have a gravitational pull to it or something. We always end up here," I said as I hooked my arms to Uryu's. I smiled as he stared off in thought.

"I guess it does. Maybe it has a special value to it."

"Well this is the place where we went at the beginning of our first date together. And before that we had both gone for walks here with our best friends. Of course we can't remember their names but it's still special that we remember walking here with them."

"That's probably it." I sighed and laid my head on his arm. The sun was starting to set and I stared at the colors of the sky.

"Isn't the sky beautiful Uryu?"

"The whole scene is beautiful." I looked at the river and the way the sky melded with the building on the other side. I saw the reflection in the water.

"It really is." I closed my eyes and felt the wind blow. I listened to the running water of the river and opened my eyes in time for the most colorful part of the sunset. I watched with interest as the colors painted the sky many different colors. The colors faded away and it got dark. "It's very dark right now. The lights aren't really lighting up the banks of the river so it's hard to see."

"The moon and stars will be out soon."

"This is the best place to look at the stars. The lights don't reach here in the best way so it's easy to see the stars. The only bad part is coming at the right time of year. Right now it's late autumn. The nights are going to be getting cold soon. This is one of the better nights to come out here." He just stood there for a while before agreeing with me. He might've nodded before but I couldn't see it if he did. We stood there for a long time. It slowly started to get brighter as the moon and stars came out. I looked up at the lights of the night sky. They were beautiful to look at. We started walking again after a while of looking at the stars. I got closer to him and held his arm tighter. We walked for a long time occasionally stopping to look at the stars. It started to get cold as it got later in the night. He turned around and started heading back to my temporary home. I went along with him. We got there right when Urahara poked his head out the door to look for me. Once he saw me he went back inside and closed the door without locking it. "Looks like we made it just in time."

"Does he always do that?"

"If I'm out at night he does that before locking the door. Well goodnight Uryu. I'll see you tomorrow at school." I let go of his arm and walked to the door. When I reached for the door, he called out to me.

"Yamasorowichi-chan." I stopped dead in my tracks. I couldn't move as I thought of my best friends from my childhood. Yu-kun had always called me Yamasorrowichi-chan in my dreams. I snapped back to my senses and slowly turned around to face him. I was confused about why I had freaked out over him calling me that. A lot of people had in the past and even since I had started school here at Karakura High School. Once I was fully facing him, he surprised me by giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. When he pulled away from me, he just turned and left waving goodbye to me. I blushed furiously about the kiss and touched my cheek gently with my fingers.

"What was that all about?" I yelped at the sound of Yoko's voice behind that which just made the little spirit girl laugh at me.

"Don't scare me like that Yoko!"

"Sorry. Hahaha. I didn't mean to. Hahaha." Urahara appeared behind Yoko.

"Yoko has been waiting for you all day Yamasorrowichi," he said as he placed a hand on her head. "So has your guest."

"My guest?"

"Yes. The mystery caller."

"Mystery caller?"

"The person that had called for you a couple of days ago."

"Oh. And who is that exactly?"

"It's me of course." I straightened up and stopped breathing at the sound of the voice. I looked behind Urahara at the man standing there. I started to breathe in short ragged gasps at the sight of him.

"Dad," I breathed. I couldn't believe my eyes. He simply nodded at me. I walked past Yoko and Urahara and jumped into my father's arms with tears of joy streaming down my face. I felt as if I hadn't seen him in years when I had just seen him a little over a month and a half ago hadn't I? He hugged me tight and held me close as I cried into his shoulder about how much I had missed him. That night he told me why he had taken so long to come to Karakura to find me. He told me that the next day, I would have to go to our old house after school. I nodded as he told me about his plans to move my things back to our old house. After he had gone to sleep in another room of the house, I packed my things in boxes with great care and closed them. I laid down and curled up in a ball like I did when I was little. It took me a while, but I eventually fell asleep and had dreams about my dad and my best friend from my childhood.

_(A/N: So that was chapter 13. How was it? Please review and tell me if you liked it of hated it or want to kill me for make it so bad. I need reviews! And when I say I need them I mean I NEED them to not cry myself to sleep at night. Ok I won't do that but please review. I don't own Bleach or its characters. I only own Yamasorrowichi, her dad, and Yoko! In case you can't tell I like Yoko. She's my favorite one to write about at the time being. The song I listened to for this chapter is Slow Dance With a Stranger by Danger Radio. I don't own that song either. Please review so you can get a virtual pie. Have a great day!)_


	15. Chapter 15

**The Mysteries of This Life**

**Chapter 14: Mystery Friend Revealed**

"Bye dad. Bye Yoko. Bye Urahara and Tessai. Bye Jinta. Bye Ururu."

"I want to go with you Yama-chan!"

"When did you change what you call me Yoko?"

"Just now. Let me go with you!"

"As long as you promise to stay quiet during school you can come with me."

"I promise I will stay quiet while you're at school Yama-chan!"

"Then come on. There are some people that will be able to see and hear you so don't do anything weird unless you want them to think you're weord."

"But what if I want them to?"

"Then you can."

"Where's Yoko? Is she talking to you?"

"She's right next to me and yes. We are having a nice conversation dad. She's going to go to school with me."

"Ok. But don't let her distract you."

"Ok."

"Where's your school?"

"You'll find out soon enough Yoko." I turned and left for school with my school bag in hand. It was still early to be leaving, but I always left early because of the fact that I love morning, afternoon, evening, and nighttime as long as I'm awake. I walked to school with Yoko following me. I even talked to her on the way to school. When I got there I was surprised to see Ichigo, Chad, Rukia, Orihime, and Tatsuki already there. I walked over to them. "Hi guys." They all turned and said their greetings before looking straight at Yoko who just waved. "Her name is Yoko. I've had to save her a few times." They all looked puzzled except Tatsuki. "The spirit next to me," I said quietly.

"How did she leave my house and when?" Tatsuki asked quietly.

"Two days ago she must've snuck out to look for me. I found her getting attacked again. As I tried to protect her I got more coming after me again."

"And we were saved!" Yoko finished for me.

"You two get attacked by those things everytime you go out huh?"

"Apparently she does. I was surprised that we didn't get attacked on the way here with the luck she has."

"It's not my fault the hollows think I'm a tasty treat!" We all laughed at her comment. Her chain hit my head and I glared in her direction quickly before turning back to everyone else. They laughed more and Yoko joined in.

"Miss Kunarowichi! You're a radiant flower as always."

"I'm still not interested in you Asano," I replied without even looking at him.

"But you haven't even given me a chance!"

"Don't care."

"Oh come on!" He walked up behind me and whispered in my ear from behind, "Who's that girl floating next to you?" I yelped and jumped up in the air before turning around and glaring at him.

"Don't scare me like that! I'm not used to people popping up behind me or whispering in my ear from behind!"

"I'm sorry!"

"You better be."

"I am!"

"Ok. Good." I turned back around. And started talking again.

"Yoko looks like she's been having a good time."

"Yeah. She listens to me when I sleep talk and then she talks to me about it when I wake up. So needless to say, she enjoys it Orihime." I pulled on Yoko's chain because she was against the roof.

"Yamasorrowichi-chan, you're here early, like always."

"Yeah. I like to get here early Mizuiro."

"Why is Keigo pouting at his desk?"

"He got turned down again. He tried the whole radiant flower Miss Kunarowichi thing and I turned him down once again."

"You seem to enjoy turning him down all the time."

"I enjoy his persistence."

"Miss Kunarowichi, you look as radiant as ever!"

"Still not gonna work Asano." I crossed my arms. "When I said I enjoyed your persistence I just meant that I enjoyed the fact that you were persistent, not that I wanted you to try again."

"Just one chance?" 

"No."

"Please?"

"No." He went back to his seat and I looked at the doorway to see Uryu frozen there. I smiled and waved at him. "Hey Uryu!"

"Ishida gets more attention than me," Keigo whined. When I heard that my eyes widened as I realized the reason I thought he had a hint of familiarity and why I felt I had known him for years. He was my best friend when I was little. I just stared at him and he stared back at me.

_(A/N: So that was chapter 14. It was really short but I have a short time left with the computer so I just wanted to type up another chapter for you guys. I hope you enjoy it. Please review. I won't be able to update for a while from lack of computer use. I don't own Bleach or its characters. I only own Yamasorrowichi, her dad, and Yoko! The sing of the chapter is New Perspective by Panic! At the Disco. I don't own the song but I wish I did. You should review so you can get a virtual cookie. Have a great day!)_


	16. Chapter 16

**The Mysteries of This Life**

**Chapter 15: Hectic School Day**

I looked at Uryu again. I didn't understand why I was so affected by this. So what if he was my childhood best friend? And who cares about the fact that I should've known. I hadn't known so it wasn't that big of a deal right? Too bad that it was. The bell rang for lunch and I let out a long sigh of relief. If I had to sit still and pretend to listen to the teacher any longer, I was going to scream. I couldn't take it anymore. I got up and walked over to Uryu.

"Is there something I can do for you Miss Kunarowichi?"

"Don't make me hurt you. I hate being called by my last name and you should know that. Keigo can call me by my last name, but that's because I don't like him all that much."

"I'm sorry for calling you by your last name."

"Quit acting so distant! You and I both know the reason why you're doing it so just stop."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me Ishida."

"I'm not."

"I need to talk to you in private."

"Is there a specific reason?"

"Yes! And it's a very important reason! Now get up and get in the hall so I can talk to you!"

"Alright." He got up and went in the hall. I heard gossiping behind me.

"I bet she's going to confess her love to him."

"Shut up Mizuiro!" I shouted as I whipped around. I had a glare and a scary look plastered on my face. He gave me a slightly frightened look and didn't say anything else.

"Well you're in a bad mood."

"Shut up Ichigo!"

"No."

"I'LL HURT YOU! AND YOU'LL WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!"

"That's going a bit far," Yoko said quietly. I stalked into the hall before glaring at her.

"Now then. Uryu you and I need to find a private place to talk. It should be a nice place which is quiet and isolated."

"There's no place in the school like that."

"Well we need to find one. Now help me find a place like that!"

"Why not just talk here?"

"The whole class is gonna eavesdrop if we do."

"Let them."

"No!"

"And why not?"

"This is a private conversation!"

"Well there's nowhere else for us to go."

"Ya know what! Fine! Let's just not talk at all! I'm gonna go eat lunch now because you are SOOOOOOOOOOOO irritating!" I stalked back into the room. Everyone was by the wall trying to eavesdrop. When they saw me, they went back to normal and tried to act natural. "Oh drop the act. I know you were eavesdropping!" They all looked at me guiltily. I went and sat in my seat. I started mumbling. "I swear he knew. Then he has the nerve to do that? And he told me what to wear that day? Stupid Kisuke. He makes me so mad sometimes. And then Uryu just made it worse. He acted so clueless when he knew what was going on. That jerk. He is so irritating. And he had the nerve to act like he didn't know who I was? I swear that the next time I get him alone I will rip out his organs and cut him up into little pieces which I will then feed to some dogs." Yoko stared at me in horror. She was the only one close enough to hear me. I sighed and folded my arms on my desk. I leaned forward and nestled my head on my arms. I looked forward sadly as the anger and rage flowed out of me. I saw someone in front of my desk. I looked up into the face of Orihime. She stared at me concerned. I sat up. "What is it Orihime?"

"Come eat lunch with me and Tatsuki!"

"I'd rather not. I'm not in the mood for Tatsuki to make fun of my eating habits."

"Come on Yamasorrowichi. I think it'll make you feel better."

"Ok. I will. But there are two conditions."

"What are they?"

"We invite Rukia and we eat outside."

"Ok!" She smiled at me and I smiled back at her. She went off to get Tatsuki and Rukia while I grabbed my lunch. The four of us walked outside and sat in the shade of a tree. It felt nice. It was really late fall and the leaves were almost all off the trees. We sat there eating our lunch when Chizuru popped up.

"Hey do you mind if I join you?"

"Of course not!" I turned to her smiling. She stared at me for a moment and Orihime turned to face her too. We stared at her and she stared at us. After a long time she tackled us both.

"You both look so cute with bread crumbs all over your face and you don't even care!"

"Chizuru get off please! You have a strong death grip on us! Chizuru! Tatsuki help !" Chizuru's death grip got tighter as Tatsuki tried to free me and Orihime from our prison of her arms. I was surprised at how strong she was. It was starting to hurt. "Chizuru you're starting ot hurt me!" That made her let go of me immediately but she still had a hold on Orihime. "Chizuru you should let her go now. I think she might turn blue soon! Hang in there Orihime!" I struggled with Chizuru over Orihime. When I finally got her free, she was gasping for air. "Orihime are you alright?" She nodded slowly. It seemed like she would have trouble speaking. I was freaking out about it. "Oh my god! Orihime! Do we need to take you to the hospital! You look pale! You seem to still be having trouble breathing! Hang in there Orihime! I'll get you to the hospital right away!"

"Yamasorrowichi! Calm down. She'll be fine in a few minutes."

"But what if she isn't Tatsuki! What if her air passageways got closed up and she dies from lack of breathing! We HAVE to get her to the hospital!" Chizuru glomped me to the ground again.

"It's so cute that you're so worried about Orihime!" I ignored her.

"Orihime don't die!" I burst into tears. "Please Orihime! Don't die from lack of oxygen!" I stood up with Chizuru still attached to me. "You're gonna be ok Orihime! I'll go call an ambulance!"

"It's alright Yamasorrowichi. I'm fine," Orihime said to me breathlessly.

"Oh thank god!" I glomped her and let go immediately after I remembered about the thing I was freaking out about in the first place. "Sorry." So it was a very hectic lunch hour. Sadly, the school day didn't get better.

_(A/N: So that was chapter 15. It's a little funny with the whole eating lunch part but not too funny. The next chapter is super serious. If you want comedy for it I totally apologize! It has to be serious! Ok. So I don't own Bleach or its characters. I only own Yamasorrowichi and Yoko. Review to get 20 points! That's how desperate I am. Remember that if you get 100, you get to appear in the story. Please review. Tell me what you think. I. NEED. FEEDBACK. Chapter song that I listened to has nothing to do with the chapter really. It's Kids In Love by Mayday Parade. I don't own it, they do. Anyways... Have a great day!)_


	17. Chapter 17

**The Mysteries of This Life**

**Chapter 16: Home isn't Home Anymore**

I stared up at the ceiling through my eyelashes. My eyes were only open enough for me to do that. If you looked at me, you wouldn't be able to tell I had my eyes open in the slightest. I felt so horrible for yelling at Uryu like that. I felt bad a bout yelling at Mizuiro and Ichigo too. I didn't know why I had done that. Yoko was floating by my bed. She stared at me like I was dead. I heard the door creak open slowly. I didn't bother to look up as someone entered my room. I didn't even move. I didn't move when someone sat on my bed either.

"Yamasorrowichi? Are you sick?" I didn't answer my dad. "Maybe I should go make you some soup." I jolted up into a sitting position and my eyes shot open fully.

"! I'm sorry daddy but you can't cook." He gave me a weird look. "What?"

"You called me daddy. You haven't done that since you were little. Come to think of it, it was shortly after your mother's funeral that you stopped." I stared at him for a while. Tears filled my eyes as I stared at him in silence. The tears started flowing down my cheeks and I jumped into his arms. He held me close as I sobbed into his shoulder. After a while he started to sing a song that my mother always sang to me when I wasn't completely happy. After a while I couldn't take it anymore.

"Daddy you don't sing good enough to do this song justice. Mommy is the only one that sings perfectly enough for this. Please stop." He stopped and started patting my back. "I miss her daddy. I really do. I can't help but cry just this once. Anytime I was crying before was out of joy or distress. This is the first time I'm crying out of sadness since I stopped calling you daddy. I always held my tears back because I thought id let her down and make her spirit sad if I would cry from sadness. I'm sorry for crying and being so sad mommy. I'm sorry. I just miss you too much. Please don't be sad. Please. I'm sorry for anything I did wrong. I'm so sorry." I continued to cry and my father gently kept talking to me.

"Let it all out my sweet little girl. Let it all out. Cry as much as you need to."

"Why did that person have to kill you? Why? Why did he kill you and leave me there? Why? He saw me there. Why did he leave me alone? Why did he kill you in front of me? I was only 3. I remember it so clearly though. I miss you mommy! I want you to be back. I want to see you and talk to you and hug you. Mommy! Mommy why'd you have to go? Why couldn't your spirit stay? I wish I could see you. I wish I could be with you. I miss you so much mommy. I wish you were still here. You made me and daddy so much happier. I miss you mommy. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you so much." I kept crying.

"Yamasorrowichi. I know you miss her. I miss her too. It's a terrible amount. I wish she were here with us again but she isn't. She can't be. You can cry whenever you want. Don't hold it back anymore. She won't be sad that you're crying. She will accept that it's a part of life for you to cry. She would want you to cry when you want and to live your life to the fullest. She would want you to enjoy your life as you live it. Crying is something that you can't avoid. It's something that happens inside every human. Just cry if you want to. If a boy makes you cry, tell me who he is so I can kill him." I chuckled lightly at his joke and kept crying. "Just don't always try to hold back your tears. Don't live life without any joy. Live life as full as you can. Do it and you're mother will be happy. I don't know where she is. All I know is that if she saw what a beautiful, intelligent, and talented young woman you've become, she'd be very happy and very very proud of you. I love you Yamasorrowichi. Would you like to make a craft of some kind to make you feel better?" I stopped crying as he told me that. I looked up at him.

"I love you too daddy. And crafts sound good. We should sew something like a tapestry for modern homes that reflect middle class, lower class, and poverty stricken families. And after that we should make a tapestry that reflects the same style but with a picture of mommy on it in place of a design."

"How about I buy the things and watch what you do?" I laughed lightly.

"Ok. That'll work." We walked out of my room. Yoko followed us out and we went to buy the things I needed for my little craft projects. "Wanna know something funny daddy?" I asked as we walked down the hall of our house.

"What is it Yamasorrowichi?"

"I joined the crafts club and we were going to start making sewing projects to take home with us and work on. I can use the tapestries as my project."

"Then you need to definitely keep me out of the sewing. Otherwise you'll get laughed at." I smiled up at him.

"Ok. So we need to get certain things." I named a list of the things I needed as we walked out of the house.

_(A/N: So that was chapter 16. I know it's sad. And I know that you're gonna think Yamasorrowichi and her dad are OOC but they aren't. I made them so I know. Uhm. Review and you get 20 points. The next chapter is the royal family. I know I left them out for so long but I didn't want to reveal this thing yet. But I wrote this chapter and thought it would totally fit in. Guess what! It's a serious chapter too! I'm sorry but it has to be done. Anyways… I don't own Bleach. I only own Yamasorrowichi, her dad, and Yoko. This chapter song is You're Not Alone by Saosin. It's a sad song which may explain why this chapter is so sad… Oh well. Anyways... Please review. Have a great day!)_


	18. Chapter 18

**The Mysteries of This Life**

**Chapter 17: The Royal Family's Actions (Third person pov)**

The royal family watched in silence as Yamasorrowichi and her father went through a crafts store. They watched her interacting. They started to see something she had never shown to them when she was there to talk with them. It was pure joy and affection towards the only family member she would ever see in the world of the living. They watched her in silence and listened to the conversation with interest. They didn't quite understand what she was talking about yet she held their interest.

"Isn't this store great daddy? It sells the perfect things for and crafty project. I think that the thread to make the stitches should be bright and radiant for the tapestry with mommy's face on it and for the other one they should be bright and light in color," they heard her say to her father. That was something they understood. They saw her father turn to face her and smile at her rushing through the threads picking up and placing each spool of thread in their place before continuing. He walked over to the threads and picked up a bunch before walking over to her.

"What about these? They will have every ounce of beauty that she possessed if you put them together right." She stared at them before examining each one.

"These work except for this brown. Her hair was a lighter shade." She walked over to the browns and put the brown her father had chosen back. She picked up and examined each brown in turn. After a while she found the perfect brown. She rushed to her father who smiled lovingly and gently at his beautiful daughter. She was starting to resemble her mother more than he thought possible. The only difference he could spot was the shade in her hair and her shocking dark blue eyes. "Let's use a goldenrod in the background for a meadow and then as it gets closer to the top it will change into a yellow like the sun before it sets. And then we would need a pink, orange, and blue." She chose threads as she spoke. When she was done choosing thread for both tapestries, her basket was filled with spools of thread. She grabbed other sewing materials and walked to the checkout counter. She paid the cashier and grabbed the bags before leaving the store with her father behind her. As they walked down the street, she looked in shop windows at the things they had on display.

"How about we go shopping for some clothes while we're out? I need some clothes and you seem interested in every shop we pass by that has clothes in the display windows." She turned to look at her father after he suggested the idea. She immediately grabbed his arm and pulled him into a nearby shop. She went to the section that sold men clothes and she picked things off the racks at a surprisingly quick speed. As she passed by him, she put the clothes in his arms and pointed to the dressing rooms before looking for more clothes. He grinned and went to change. The royal family looked at them interact and decided that they needed her back with them soon. She was becoming more like her mother than thought possible. She was almost exactly the same. Her appearance differed slightly. The head of the royal family turned to everyone else with an angry look on his face.

"We need her back. She is becoming too much like her mother. I believe that she will eventually become the spitting image of my daughter. My daughter is the one person that cut off all connections to this family. Sari Saito is born again." He pointed to the image of Yamasorrowichi running through the store picking out clothes. "She seems to have found herself. She seems to have found her mother too. She took the personality of my great great granddaughter and made it a part of her own. Her mother is now a part of her personality. I feel sad about the decision I have to make. She seems so happy but we need her back here. Winter is soon. We can't let her stay there. If winter starts while she's there, we may never get her back as the talented person she was before. I should have given her the necklace. If I did, she wouldn't have the haunting souls of her ancestors trying to become a part of her. She is going to lose herself if she stays much longer without this." He held up a locket that looked as if it was crafted out of pure gold. It had one diamond on the front of it. As he held it up, the diamond went through a multitude of color changes before changing into a rainbow like color. He opened the locket and images of Yamasorowichi's mother, grandmother, great grandmother, and great great grandmother form. Their feet are inside the locket. Yamasorrowichi's mother is very faded. "I'm very sorry Sakura but I have to make your daughter unhappy. I'm truly sorry. Her time with her old friends and her father, Yukio, is truly taking away her old personality and talent. How do we get her back here without ruining her joy too much? I beg you for your help Sakura," he said too the figure of Yamasorrowichi's mother. She stared at him before sighing quite loudly. It was an uncharacteristic action for her.

"You will have to make her sad again one way or another if you want her back here. I do warn you though. I can still come back through her if she starts to wear the necklace I gave to Yukio to give to her. He knows when she should get it. If you make my dear daughter too sad, I will come back through her and make you wish that you were all in hell. I don't like her to be sad. Be careful of what you do. And you should trigger her memories somehow if you want her to come back without being confused and terribly sad." Sakura looked at her great great grandfather with challenging eyes. She had meant what she told them. Her dear daughter would be happy if it was the last thing she ever did. She wanted nothing more than the joy of her husband and daughter. She remembered the day she was murdered in front of Yamasorrowichi. She heard the evil laugh of her killer ring through her head. "I know how to get her memories to return but it's going to be hard. Before I tell you let me see what she looks like now." The locket her image was coming from turned until it faced the image of Yamasorrowichi pulling clothes off the racks for her father and handing them to him. Sakura smiled at her daughter and husband as they smiled through their shopping experience. They couldn't see her but they both had a feeling that they were being watched by her. Neither one knew why but they didn't care as long as the feeling stayed for a while longer. "She's so beautiful. I never dreamed of my daughter turning into such a beautiful young woman. She's quick too which is a great attribute to any fighting that she does. I think she would be strong too. She looks very toned. And Yukio looks as handsome as ever. I miss them. Does she have any romantic interests?" The image changed to Uryu staring at the wall across from him. His school books are open as if he was going to do homework but couldn't concentrate on it. Sakura stared at him and waited for him to do something amazing that would make Yamasorrowichi fall in love with him. She watched as he sat there. Eventually she wanted to reach forward and smack him so he would give her an idea of why her daughter had any feelings for him. At that point he stood up and walked out the door. He headed deep into the forest and arrived at a waterfall. He took in the scene and looked like he was getting ready to do something. Then there was the scream of a hollow. He ran back towards Karakura town. "Yamasorrowichi! Show me my daughter and husband!" The image changed back to them. Yamasorrowichi looked towards the sound of the hollow scream. She then turned back to her father.

"Daddy I hear a hollow. I think it's after Yoko. I have to goo save her."

"Be careful. Don't get hurt trying to protect her." Yamasorrowichi ran out of the store and towards the hollow scream. The hollow screamed again and this time she heard Yoko scream right afterwards.

"Yamasorrowichi help me!" This made her run faster towards the area where she heard Yoko's voice. She rounded a corner and found herself running side by side with Uryu.

"What are you doing here Yamasorrowichi? You could get hurt!"

"Yoko is calling my name! I can't let someone else appear without me there to help her stay calm!" Uryu just nodded at her logic. They continued to run. As they got closer, she grabbed Uryu's hand. "Uryu, I'm scared. I don't know what to do. I'm not effective in fighting hollows. What happens if you can't defeat them? What will happen to you and Yoko? I don't think I could handle it if either of you got hurt."

"Don't worry. I'll kill the hollow quickly. There is no chance of me or Yoko getting hurt." Yamasorrowichi nodded at him. They arrived and stared at the sight before them in shock. Yoko stood in front of the hollow and she was glowing.

"You aren't strong enough to devour me. You're pathetic. I'm surprised that bounts were compared to things as weak as you. I've been with a person long enough to regain control of my doll. He will be effective in killing you." Yoko smirked as a ball of fire appeared next to her. "I'm not like all the other bounts. Especially not the one that had a fire doll like I do. I believe her name was Yoshino." Yamasorrowichi felt like the name sounded familiar but she couldn't remember where she had heard it before. Uryu's eyes widened at the mention of Yoshino's name. He hid his shock quickly and they continued to listen to Yoko. "I get my power from being near people with high spiritual pressure. I give off the feeling of a strong spirit. That's the only reason I'm still alive. Yamasorrowichi brought my powers up to a good enough level. If it weren't for her, I'd never have true power again. And I'd be dead from lack of power. I owe her a huge thanks. I don't think I'll give her one though." The ball of fire went and killed the hollow in one simple shot. Yamasorrowichi looked confused. Uryu pulled her around the corner so that Yoko wouldn't see her. He put his hand over her mouth so she wouldn't talk and give away where they were to Yoko. He held her against him. Yamasorrowichi barely even breathed as Yoko walked past them and out of sight. When she was gone Yamasorrowichi and Uryu relaxed. He took his hand off her mouth and let her go. She turned around and faced him.

"Uryu I was scared about you and Yoko getting hurt by the hollows, but now Yoko scares me more. She made it sound as if she's going to kill me."

"She's a bount. I wouldn't put it past her. There was only one good bount to ever exist. That bount was Yoshino, and Yoko said that she was different from Yoshino herself. I don't think she can be trusted. Stay away from her. I don't want you getting hurt."

"OK. You have to promise me one thing though."

"What's that?"

"You have to stay away from her too."

"I promise that I won't go near her unless you say otherwise or it's unavoidable."

"I promise the same thing… Can we talk over at my house later Uryu?"

"Yeah. Although I think that the sooner we talk, the better it is for safety purposes."

"That little girl is a bount! And she's been near my daughter for a long time! You're supposed to keep her safe! You're supposed to make sure she doesn't do anything too dangerous! Yet you let her be with a bount! What's wrong with you!" Sakura glared at the royal family. She then turned back as she heard another hollow scream near Yamasorrowichi and Uryu. She watched Uryu's bow form in his hand. He took aim and fired arrows at the oncoming hollow.

"Let's get out of here," Uryu said simply as he took Yamasorrowichi's hand and started running with her. She took the lead and they went to her house. She unlocked the door and ran in with Uryu still holding onto her hand. She closed and locked the door behind them. They walked into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"They're safe now it seems. I'll tell you my plan now. Just make sure to do it right. It's going ot be hard and it'll take a lot of work but I'm worried about her so you get to hear this."

_(A/N: Ok. So that was chapter 17. Tell me, did you expect for Yoko to be a bount? If you did then you have super mind powers because I did nothing to make it obvious. Now you know why she always got attacked by hollows. Things will get interesting soon. Sorry for the whole thing where I wasn't updating steadily. I've got it all good now so I'm going to update at regular times now I believe. Anyways please review. If you do you get 50 Points and a chocolate cupcake with vanilla icing and sprinkles! I don't own Bleach or its characters. I do own Yamasorrowichi, Her father who is named Yukio, Yoko, and also Sakura who happens to be Yamasorrowichi's mother. Have a great day!)_


	19. Chapter 19

**The Mysteries of This Life**

**Chapter 18: Safety is What's Most Important (Yamasorrowichi's pov)**

I sat there as my dad continued to glare at Uryu. None of us moved or said anything. I finally couldn't take it anymore. I got up and left the room pulling Uryu along with me. I pulled him upstairs to my room and we sat down on my bed. I looked into his eyes. They had seemed troubled since we had seen Yoko kill the hollow. I stared at him and sighed in an uncharacteristic way before getting a box out of my closet and setting it between us on the bed. I opened it and pulled out all the items I had saved from our childhood. I gave him the hippo I had got for him.

"Here you go. I meant to give it to you a long time ago." I smiled and tried to remain calm. It was hard after everything that had happened today. I took a deep breath and stared at him again. "Uryu, I'm so sorry for yelling at you earlier. I don't know why I was so angry. I had no reason to be. It's just that I was angry at myself and I took it out on you and other people. I had been having dreams about our childhood and I didn't piece together that you are my childhood best friend. And you are the person that I'm now in a relationship with so I felt like I was ruining the friendship we had."

"I was acting coldly towards you. There is no reason for you to apologize. I'm at fault too. I think we should just forget about what happened at school today and act like it never did when we go back tomorrow."

"Agreed. I'm kinda worried about what Yoko said. She made it seem like she wanted to kill me. It's pretty scary after I saw what she did to that hollow when she looked like she wasn't putting any effort into her attack. Think of what it would be like if she was actually trying." I shivered at the thought of what she could do to me. "She could kill me so easily. Uryu how am I going to protect myself? What if she goes after my father or my friends? What if she goes after you?"

"I can take care of myself. A few of the people you're worried about can too. Orihime, Ichigo, Rukia, and Chad will be fine. They can protect themselves against her." He stared at me and took hold of my hands. His touch was comforting. "As for your father, I think Urahara can keep him safe. You're the only one I'm worried about. I don't think she will go after anyone else unless they try to protect you. Then again she's a smart girl and she might try to go after you when no one else that can protect you is around. I don't know what to do to ensure your safety. You're the only one in true danger from her. I can walk with you to and from school everyday. At lunch you need to be near at least two of the following people at all times. The people would be me, Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, or Rukia. If you leave the classroom during school make sure that at least one of us goes with you."

"So I'll be safe at school and on the way to and from? What about the rest of the time? What if she goes after you?"

"I'm perfectly capable of keeping myself safe. On weekends have a sleepover with some of us. That will keep you safe then."

"What about the rest of the time. What about weeknights? What if I have to leave the house for something other than school?"

"I'm not sure yet. I think we should have a meeting between everyone that can keep you safe except Urahara. He might just annoy everyone."

"Ok. If you walk with me we can go to everyone's houses to get them together for a meeting."

"Aright. Let's get going." We both stood and left my room. We walked down the stairs and I looked into the kitchen to tell my dad we were leaving. He was still glaring at the spot Uryu had been sitting in.

"Daddy? Uryu and I are leaving. We're going to go to Ichigo's house."

"Ok. As long as that's where you guys go and Ichigo doesn't walk you home." I smile and roll my eyes at his remark.

"Ok. I promise you that we will go there and that Ichigo will not walk me home." He nodded and looked at me. He stared at me for a while before waving. I grabbed Uryu's hand and led him out of the house. We walked down the street and towards Orihime's house since she lived the closest. We picked her up and went to Chad's house to get him. Clouds were forming a storm in the sky. Orihime and Chad had been smart enough to grab umbrellas before leaving their homes. We walked to Ichigo's house and were greeted by Karin. She let us in and led us to the living room. Ishiin and Yuzu were sitting on one of the couches in the room watching whatever show was on.

"Dad there are people here." Him and Yuzu shot up and turned around to face us. They looked at me and Orihime in confusion.

"Do you need something?" HE asked us. I nodded and smiled.

"We need to see Ichigo. Is he home?" Ishiin looked like he was about to pass out.

"I-Ichigo? You're here to see Ichigo?" I nodded. "He's not a kid anymore! What do I do Masaki!"

"It's not like that Ishiin. We just need to study. He was supposed to meet us in the park and bring the books we would need. He didn't show up and it was starting to look like a storm was brewing. Instead of waiting longer I decided we should all come and study here! He probably forgot about our study party. I need to hit him when I see him."

"What the hell is going on down here!" Ichigo looked at all of us. He pointed at me and continued. "What the hell are you doing here!"

"Now Ichigo is that any way to greet me when I decided I would hold off on hitting you for forgetting about our study party?" I asked him. He stared at me and I saw that he was gonna try to push his luck. He nodded in response to my question. I glared at him. "You're one step away from falling of the edge."

"Oh. I'm so scared," he said sarcastically. I smiled before walking over to him and hitting him square in the face. He went flying back.

"You have every right to be scared of me! Who always won in the showdowns between you and me!"

"You."

"Who always beat Tatsuki when you couldn't!"

"You."

"Exactly! Now treat me with some respect and hospitality before I hit you again." He nodded and got up

"I'm sorry for forgetting. Let me show you upstairs to my room." He led us upstairs and I heard Ishiin and Yuzu talking about how their going to eavesdrop. I walked back over to them.

"Could you get us some study snacks by any chance?"

"Of course!"

"Thank you Yuzu. You're so nice." I went back up the stairs and into Ichigo's room. I closed the door behind me. I faced everyone else and saw Rukia sitting in the room too. "Rukia, you're here too? That's lucky. I didn't know you're address so I was worried we wouldn't be able to get you included in this."

"I actually live here with Ichigo and his family."

"Oh. That makes things easier."

"What do you want to talk about that made all of you come over here anyways?"

"Well Ichigo it's a very serious thing. I think Uryu can explain it better than me," I said. I looked over to Uryu. "Will you explain it for me?" He nodded and told them the whole story about Yoko.

"There's another bount? What the hell?"

"Ichigo knows what they are too? Why don't I know? Can someone explain this too me?" Rukia gave me a quick explanation of what bounts are. "Ohhhhhhhhhhh. Ok then!" Yuzu and Ishiin came in the room carrying snacks for us. "Thank you two. Could you get us some drinks too?" They nodded and left.

"Why did you ask them to do that?"

"Well if I didn't they'd probably just eavesdrop. Do you have a problem with my methods Ichigo?"

"I guess not."

"Good. Now we need to discuss safety precautions on this whole Yoko bount thing. I mean she draws power from people like me. And apparently from people like all of you too. That is if what Uryu told me and what she had said is correct. So what are we going to do to protect ourselves?"

"It sounded to me like she would only be after you."

"Thank you for your insight Ichigo. So we can now change it to how am I going to protect myself? And if she comes after you, you're out of luck."

"Ok. First things first we need to figure out how to get you to and from school safely," Rukia said.

"Uryu said that he would walk with me. So what's next?"

"IF you leave the classroom and lunch," Orihime said.

"As long as I'm with you guys I should be fine. So who wants to eat lunch with me?"

"I do! And we can invite Tatsuki and all the other girls! IT can be a lunch party everyday!"

"Great idea Orihime. But I kinda want to be with Uryu tomorrow at lunch."

"Then we can start the day after. Or he can join us tomorrow."

"I think that would be kinda awkward for Uryu to be surrounded by only girls."

"Ok. We'll start the day after tomorrow then."

"Ok. That's fine by me. What's next?"

"After school. When Uryu drops you off at home. What do we do about that?" Rukia asked.

"I'm kinda worried about that myself. And I'm also worried about my dad being there with me while Yoko is on the loose."

"Maybe we can take turns on who stays with you for the afternoon each day."

"That's a pretty good idea Ichigo. But what about when you'd have to leave?" Everyone sat in silence as we tried to think. "Let's skip that one." Yuzu and Ishiin came in with the drinks then and we all took one and thanked them. They left the room. I decided I would have fun if they were eavesdropping. "Sleepover here in Ichigo's room tonight! We should sleep in pairs so we don't use too much things. Uhm Ichigo and Orihime are the first pair!"

"Nooooooooooo! He's an adult now Masaki what do I do with our son!" Ishiin said from outside the room.

"I knew it! Eavesdropping! I was totally kidding about that. The first pair is Rukia and Orihime."

"I have my own room so if we are all sleeping here tonight, all us girls can sleep in my room and all the boys can sleep here in Ichigo's room."

"I like your thinking Rukia!" Ishiin shouted from the other side of the door. I opened the door and he fell in the room.

"Go away Ishiin. This is study time. I did all that so you'd freak out and leave. I was only half successful."

"You can't tell me what to do in my own house. I don't even know you."

"Yes you do. I'm Yamasorrowichi. Yama-chan ring a bell?"

"Wow you've grown and you look pretty now!"

"You have10 seconds to get out of eye sight," I said in irritation at his comment. HE left in a puff of smoke. I closed the door and sat back down. "Now then back to our conversation. What should we do about the weekends?"

"I suggest a sleepover party every weekend!"

"Orihime that's a good idea except for my dad wouldn't want 3 girls at his house every weekend. HE has enough trouble me as the 1 girl there. I don't think he can handle 2 more."

"WE can have it here or at Orihime's house."

"That actually works out perfectly Rukia. Now about school nights."

"Maybe your dad will allow one of us to sleep over every night or for you to sleep over with one of us every night."

"That's a great idea Orihime! All I have to do is explain it to him and I'm sure he'd let me."

"So the problem is solved. Where are you going to sleep tonight? And how are you going to get permission from your dad?"

"Uhm. Good questions Rukia! Do you think it'll be alright if I stay here tonight?"

"You'd have to ask dad."

"Ok. I'll go do that now." I got up and went downstairs. I saw Ishiin sitting on the couch with Yuzu and Karin. "Can I sleep here tonight Ishiin? I'm just not getting the concepts."

"If your dad says it's ok."

"Alright. I'd have to go home to get clothes anyways so I'll go ask. But I'm gonna get someone to walk with me." He nodded and returned his attention to the TV. I went back upstairs. "It looks like I have a place to stay tonight. Will someone take me home so I can talk to my father about it and get some extra clothes? It can be anyone but Ichigo."

"What's wrong with me taking you?"

"My dad made me promise to not let you walk me home."

"Ok."

"I will."

"Ok Chad. It's nice to hear you talk for the first time tonight. Wait my dad might think I didn't come here. I need someone else to go. Or we can all go! It'll be fun! You can see where I live!"

"Sounds like a plan to me. We should get going now," Rukia said. Everyone agreed. We all left and went towards my house. It was raining. Everyone had a one person umbrella except for me and Uryu. Ishiin lent us an umbrella before we left. We had to share the umbrella which was just big enough for us both if we stayed against each other. We did the whole way to my house. I went inside and everyone else followed. I found my dad sitting in the kitchen. He had made dinner. That was a bad sign. I sat down and explained everything. It was a long story and he deserved to hear it all.

_(A/N: So that was chapter 18. Sucky ending I know. Please review. I don't own Bleach or its characters. I only own the OCs. This chapter song is Evil Angel by Breaking Benjamin. I don't own that either but I wish I did. If you review you get a giant puppy from outer space and 80 points! This is my longest chapter yet! Have a great day!)_


	20. Chapter 20

**The Mysteries of This Life**

**Chapter 19: The Mysteries Continue**

I woke up in a daze. I rubbed my eyes and looked around, trying to figure out where I was. I saw Orihime getting ready in the corner and Rukia sleeping peacefully next to me in the huge bed that was in the room. I suddenly remembered what had happened. I was in Ichigo's house. Rukia lived there in a room of her own. I had slept in that room with her and Orihime for safety reasons. I got out of the bed and stretched. I joined Orihime in getting ready for school. All I had left to do was change when Rukia shot up and sped through getting changed. I stared at her with my uniform in my hand. She turned to face me quickly and started looking between me and my uniform.

"Yamasorrowichi hurry up and get changed!"

"What's going on Rukia? Why do I need to hurry?"

"Just do it! You'll thank me if you finish in the next 3 minutes!"

"What's going on?"

"I'll explain when you're done changing!"

"Ok. I'll just get changed then." I changed as fast as I could. Once I finished, the door slowly creaked open. I stared at it in wonder. Suddenly it burst open and a lion looking stuffed animal burst in the room. It jumped towards Rukia.

"Rukia!"

"Ah! That thing talked! It moved too! What is it?" I screamed frantically. IT turned around to face me and Orihime. It stared at me for a long time. It jumped at me and I moved out of the way. It slammed into the door. The door closed. The stuffed animal got up and turned around to face me again.

"My name is Kon!"

"It has a name! Rukia kill it! It might jump at us again!"

"He's harmless unless you let him get close to you. That's Kon as he said. He's what's called a mod soul. He's a real pervert so you should stay way from him."

"Don't say that about me Rukia. I'm not a pervert. I just like to be social with beautiful girls like you 3." I walked over to Kon and stepped on him.

"If Rukia says you're a perv I believe her. I don't know you so I won't believe you."

"Perfect. Stay right there," he said from under my foot. I looked down at him and saw that he was looking up my skirt. I screamed at the violation and started stomping on him. Ichigo came into the room in an irritated way.

"Yamasorrowichi I see you've met Kon. Kon I see you've met her foot. What did he do that caused all the screaming?"

"Take that you stupid pervert! Don't look up my skirt again or I'll kill you. I don't care if you're just a stuffed animal!"

"That answers my question." Ichigo left after saying that. AS he left the room, he was mumbling something about breakfast. I stopped stomping on Kon when I heard that. I raced out of the room after Ichigo.

"Ichigo did you say something about brea-?" I stopped my question as I went into the kitchen and saw the breakfast that had been prepared. Yuzu turned around and saw me staring at it.

"Yamasorrowichi your plate is over here." She pointed to a plate that was prepared for me. I rushed over and ate it with enthusiasm. I hadn't eaten dinner last night and since I had been hanging around Yoko, I was hungry all the time. It was amazing at how that happened. She must have been eating away at my spiritual pressure and that was why I was so hungry all the time. I finished my breakfast at around the same time Rukia and Orihime came down the stairs.

"That was amazing Yuzu. Thank you so much for the breakfast." I said once o was finished. She smiled at the compliment.

"You're welcome. I'm happy that you liked it so much." There was a knock at the door. She went to open it. "Just a minute and she'll be out here. You can come in if you like," I heard Yuzu say to the person at the door as she started to walk back to the kitchen.

"Thank you, but I think I'll just wait here," I heard Uryu reply. I stayed in my seat until Yuzu came back into the room and looked over at me. It hit me at the same time her eyes landed on me that I should be leaving. I let her say it anyways before I excused myself and got my school bag from Rukia's room. I came down the steps with a smile and thanked Yuzu again before thanking Ishiin, Ichigo, Rukia, and Karin for letting me stay and not protesting the idea. It went towards the door but got stopped by Yuzu.

"Here's some lunch for you today." She handed me a bag. I smiled at her thoughtfulness.

"Thank you Yuzu. You're so thoughtful," I told her as I grabbed the bag she offered me. I put on my shoes and walked out the door. I smiled at Uryu when I saw him. He smiled back at me and embraced me in a hug. I returned the hug and we started our walk to school. "You're here earlier than I expected."

"I'm sorry but I wanted to take you somewhere before school."

"Oh really? Where?" I asked excitedly. He smiled at me before looking ahead again. I waited for an answer but there was none. "Uryuuuuuuuu. Where?"

"You'll see. It's a surprise."

"I wanna know now though."

"Sorry but no. It's a surprise so don't ruin it."

"Ok fine. How was your night? I'm curious about it. Did anything happen?"

"Nothing happened after I left. My night wasn't that good. I couldn't sleep because I was worried about you."

"Oh."

"How was your night? Did anything happen to you?"

"Nothing happened last night after you left for home. This morning I met a perverted stuffed animal named Kon and stomped him into Rukia's floor after he looked up my skirt. And last night was pretty good. I slept very well and you can even ask Rukia and Orihime with the same answer about my sleeping habit from last night. All in all I really enjoyed being with them. Now I need to figure out where I'm going to stay tonight and who is going to stay with me."

"We can all figure that out later. That necklace is pretty on you."

"Thank you. My mom wanted to give it to me in the winter after I turned 15. That's what my dad said. He gave it to me last night while we were upstairs. It was early but he thought I should have it now instead of waiting. He also gave me her crossed bracelet." I held up my wrist for Uryu to see the bracelet. He stared at it for a while as we walked. "Isn't it pretty? I'm kinda nervous about wearing it though. It's strange to wear something of hers. And she made this necklace too. I miss her and her smiling face. I guess that evil monster that killed her was clueless about the fire he was extinguishing when he killed my mom and her soul disappeared. I always had this feeling when she was near me. It's like I was sensing her presence. Is that possible to do?"

"Yes. I'm sensing you right now. I'm also sensing Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Chad, and some others."

"That's so cool. My bag seems like it's got something extra in it today. It's so weird. I don't remember putting anything extra in it." I started to open my bag when Uryu pulled me to turn. He stopped after the turn and I was still trying to get my bag open.

"We're here now." I stopped trying to open the bag and looked up. It was our old school.

"This is the front of our old school." There wasn't anyone there yet. I walked inside the gate and went to the tree I had my first fight at the school in front of. I stood there and remembered the first time we had actually talked to ach other. We had to introduce ourselves personally to each other in the class but that was all we had done. In front of the tree is when we had first had a conversation. I looked at the tree and smiled as I remembered how we had always met in front of the tree when we were at the school. "Uryu this is our tree. I remember all the fun times in front of it. I used to look forward to meeting in front of this tree." I turned around to face him. I smiled at him.

"You're not allowed in this school yard! Go to your high school," I hard a teacher shout at us. I quickly faced the direction of the teacher and bowed low in apology.

"I'm so sorry. We used to come to this school and I wanted to see it once again on the way to school. It won't happen again. I promise you." I stood up straight and the teacher looked me and Uryu over. She suddenly looked at us in surprise then joy.

"Yamasorrowichi Kunarowichi and Uryu Ishida is that really you two?" We nodded. She jumped up and gave us both a hug. Went she stopped she looked professional again. "I always knew you two would go out and get married. I also had the idea of you having 87 kids together." I recognized her as she gushed about our 87 non-existent kids. I stared in shock at our old teacher. She looked so different. "Oh I can see it now, you two on the news with all 87 of your kids as the biggest family ever."

"We aren't married and we don't have any kids. We are going out but we aren't married."

"You will be though. Am I right Yamasorrowichi?"

"I don't know. I'm just sticking with what I said about us not being married and not having kids."

"You're no fun! Let me dream! You have a future together! I know it!"

"I believe you. I really do. You're scaring me though." I started to back away with Uryu watching us in amusement.

"Wait! Don't leave meeeee! Tell me all the details about your relationship! I want to know!"

"You're really scaring me! That information is confidential! You're so scary sometimes!"

"Tell me what I want to know!" Her eyes held a look of so much anger that it looked like they were going to make me catch on fire. I turned around and ran away as fast as I could. Uryu followed me. When we were 4 blocks away from school I stopped running. Uryu laughed about what had happened.

"Stop laughing! It's not funny!"

"It actually is."

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is."

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is." I stopped arguing. I stormed away. "School is the other way."

"I knew that!" I turned around and stormed off towards school. He caught my wrist. I turned around to face him in anger. "What is it?" I shouted at him.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help but laugh. Don't be mad at me."

"You will have to force me not to be mad at you." He pulled me close to him and placed his lips on mine in a gentle way. He slowly and gently kissed me. I kissed him back once the feeling got to me. I stopped thinking and just kissed him back. We stood there kissing and got stopped by a shout of shock and another shout of anger. We looked at the people that caught us. Tatsuki, Orihime, and Rukia looked at us with a shocked expression. Ichigo looked at us with anger painted all over his face.

"I'm gonna kill you Ishida."

"Shut up Ichigo. He can kiss me if he wants. You have no right to be mad. You aren't my brother so quit being overprotective when I'm with Uryu." I grabbed Uryu's arm and held it tight. I glared at Ichigo as he stared at us with an angry look still on his face. Eventually he just stormed off to school. "I think that went well. So how are you guys doing?" I asked everyone happily as they just stood there in confusion about what I told Ichigo. "It's the only way to get him to get over it." They all nodded and started mumbling things about what just happened. "You guys are very strange sometimes." I walked off after I said that. Uryu followed me and he was still mumbling. I turned around. "Will you quit that?" He stopped and stared at me. I heard a noise coming from my bag. I opened it up and saw Kon inside. He was getting squashed by some books. I closed it and looked at Uryu. "What do you have planned today?"

"Well after school we have crafts club. After that I'm taking you to where you're going to be staying tonight."

"Ok. What's your project for crafts club?" He pulled out a paper and showed it to me. It was an exact copy of the picture he gave to me that showed me in the dress he wanted to make when we were little. "That's so nice of you. I'm making a couple of tapestries. You're idea is so much better. When do we have to have our projects finished?"

"It's due after the weekend."

"Ok. That should be enough time." We walked towards the school discussing our ideas of how to make our project. It was so nice to talk to Uryu so normally after we had just kissed each other and had people stare at us. When we walked in the classroom, Ichigo was in his desk. He was staring at it angrily. I walked over to him. "Cheer up Mister Carrot!" He looked up at me angrily. I glared at him but he didn't stop. I smacked him in the back of his head.

"What the hell was that for?" he snapped at me.

"Don't yell at me! And that was for looking at me like that! You don't glare at me unless you WANT to get hit! I barely even tapped you so be grateful. You have 20 seconds to stop glaring before I really hit you!"

"Haha, Kurosaki is getting schooled by a girl."

"Shut up Ooshima unless you want this girl to kick your ass again!" He stooped talking and looked away. I turned back to Ichigo. He was trying to hold back a laugh. "That's better. Now are you going to be mad about what you saw earlier?"

"Not if you keep doing stuff like that."

"Good." Keigo walked in and saw me standing in front of Ichigo.

"Miss Kunarowichi you are beautiful and radiant like always."

"Shut up Keigo. I will never go out with you."

"Just give me a chance!"

"No. I'm already going out with someone anyways."

"Who is it?"

"None of your business."

"Tell me now."

"He's none of your business. He lives at the corner of never gonna tell you and just shut up before I kill you."

"You're so evil!"

"I know. I honestly don't care though." He went and sat in his seat. Orihime walked in and started asking me how things are in the relationship. I couldn't even answer with how fast she was talking. "Calm down Orihime. My relationship is great." Rukia and Tatsuki walked in. They rushed over and started talking to me about how I should be careful and know the kind of person I'm dating. "I know! Will you guys just leave me alone?" I shouted. I looked at them. They were staring at me in shock again. "What?"

"Is you're relationship making you angry?"

"No Tatsuki. You're making me angry." After I had said that I walked to my seat and opened up my school bag. Kon was still in there. I pulled him out and handed him to Rukia. "I think this belongs to you." She grabbed him and put him in her bag. I went back to my seat and talked to anyone that came up to my desk. Things were great again. The only problem in my life was nowhere in sight. I could only hope that she didn't appear today. I couldn't deal with her if she did.

_(A/N: Ok. So this is chapter 19. Review please? For me? For Yamasorrowichi? For crazy teacher lady? Whoever you review for doesn't matter as long as you actually do. I need reviews! I'm going crazy from the lack of reviews I have. Anyways if you review you get 30 points. If you guess what the bracelet has to do with Uryu, you get 50 extra points. For the people that know me personally and are reading this, you have to review on here to get points. It makes me happy. Anyways… I don't own Bleach or its characters. I only own any and all OCs in here so far. Longest chapter yet! Uhm. I'm going to be making long chapters for a while. Or at least I think so. Chapter song is Growing Up by The Maine. I don't own the song or the band or anything like that. Have a great day!)_


	21. Chapter 21

**The Mysteries of This Life**

**Chapter 20: Keep Walking**

It was the weekend and time for the girl sleepover at my house. I was so excited. It wasn't until that night though. Instead of being bored and waiting while doing nothing, I went for a walk with Uryu. He invited everyone else. It turned out to be really fun. Orihime was being very animated as she talked about her favorite show. It was funny the way she seemed to act everything out. Ichigo was watching her and he seemed very interested. Rukia was laughing a lot about the funny things Orihime did. Chad was being his normal self and walking with us quietly. I couldn't take the curiosity any longer.

"Chad why don't you talk? Do you have a strange disease that has the effect of your vocal cords getting destroyed if you say more than a few words?"

"No."

"Then why don't you talk?"

"I have nothing to say."

"You're no fun! You should find a lot to say! One day I'm going to make you memorize a speech and then force you to recite the whole thing from memory!" Everyone was laughing or trying not to at the way I was bothering Chad to talk. "Don't laugh about this conversation! You guys have to choose sides!"

"What sides? How did you get sides in this?" Ichigo asked.

"Shut up Ichigo! There are sides to every argument!"

"I wouldn't call this an argument."

"Rukia? You're joining him? How could you?"

"They're right though."

"You too Orihime? Why is everyone taking the third side?"

"There aren't sides though."

"You too Uryu? Of all people, you joined them? How could you?"

"It's true though."

"Now Chad joined too! You're all evil! The sky looks so pretty today!"

"It's astonishing at how easily distracted you are today."

"You're mean Uryu! You joined them! I'm not talking to you!"I crossed my arms and stopped walking. I turned away from everyone. They stopped too and looked at me.

"You're being childish."

"No one asked your opinion Carrot!"

"I told you not to call me that!"

"I can call you whatever I want!"

"No you can't! You call me by my name or nothing!"

"Ok! I'll call you Nothing then!"

"That's not what I meant!"

"I don't care!"

"Will you two stop arguing?"

"No! Wait a minute. You asked a longish question! Not really but I'm saying it anyways! I'm so proud of you Chad!"

"You're just like a little kid."

"Shut up Nothing!"

"Make me!"

"Alright." I hit him with enough force to knock him off his feet and send him flying backwards. "Did that work or do I need to do it again?" He slowly got to his feet and started walking again. "That's what I thought. Is there a special destination planned for this walk or is it just a random walk?"

"We have special plan for where to go," Orihime answered.

"Really? Oh I'm so excited!" The others started laughing at my excitement. "It's not funny."

"You look so adorable. You're like a cute little kid with that one comment."

"Um. Thank. You? I guess. Am I supposed to thank you for that comment Rukia?"

"It's you're choice."

"I think it was meant as a compliment. You should thank her."

"Chad, you said two sentences to me. I'm so happy. Thank you Chad. Thank you Rukia." I was in a good mood that day like any other day. I'm a happy person! I was in a good mood for no reason but it was fun that way. "Oooooooooo! It's an ice cream shop! Can we go?" I shouted out in joy. I loved ice cream and anything else that had sugar. Uryu was the only one that seemed to notice my excitement.

"An ice cream shop sounds like a nice place to stop," he said to me. No one else seemed to notice.

"So we are going?"

"If you really want to we can try to get them to go."

"Guys we're going to the ice cream shop!"

"What? No we're not," Ichigo shouted. I was crestfallen for a moment before I had the best idea ever. I walked over to him and grabbed the collar of his shirt. I pulled him down and grabbed the back of the collar before dragging him with me towards the ice cream shop. Everyone else just followed. We entered the ice cream shop and I was still pulling Ichigo. We ordered our ice cream and sat down while we waited for the people to get all the flavors out and get the ice cream ready for us.

"I'm so happy you all decided this was a good idea."

"I didn't. You dragged me."

"Shut up Nothing."

"Stop calling me that!"

"I'd rather not." I could feel heat from Ichigo's anger. I just looked at him and he decided not to start another argument with me. He decided to pretend like I was right and he had thought it was an amazing idea. The ice cream was ready shortly after. We took the ice cream with us for the remainder of the walk. Well until we got to the park and I said that we should stop there to enjoy nature's impactful presence anyways. It was pretty and there were pretty colors from the leaves changing color before falling off! It's not my fault I'm childish. I can't help it. It's not like I try to be this way, it just happens. We finished our ice cream in the park and looked at all the pretty colors of the leaves. "Winter starts in like a week. I'm excited about that. I can't wait for it to start. I love winter. It reminds me of all the fun my mom and I used to have every winter. Then my dad took over the activities we did together. We also visit her grave every winter. That's the only sad part of winter. Winter is the season that she died in." I looked down sadly. Everyone looked at me.

"Well you'll get cheered up by the place we're going to," Uryu said gently as he put his arm around my shoulders.

"Where are we going?" I asked again in an attempt to get them to tell me. I wanted to know. They ignored the question just like they had last time I asked. It was infuriating. I pushed down my anger as we started to walk again. Eventually we turned down an alley. I stopped walking. I recognized this alley. "I don't wanna go down this alley."

"Why not?" Uryu asked. I could hear that his voice was heavy with concern.

"Yoko might be here. This is the alley I always saved her in. She can find me easily but she doesn't for some reason. I think she knows that we overheard her talking to that hollow that day. I think she was waiting for a time like this. I think she wanted me to be in a place where there weren't any other people. It's become apparent that you will not leave me to be by myself so she might just want us all to be away from others. She wants to kill us all in a place where people won't look. She wants to kill us on a place where people won't find us."

"You've been reading too many horror stories."

"I'm serious Ichigo."

"Just calm down. We won't let her kill you."

"I'm worried about all of you too! I'm not just worried about her wanting to kill me! I'm worried about her trying to kill all of you for your efforts at protecting me! You need too start worrying instead of telling me to calm down Ichigo! I don't want any of you to get hurt because of me! I couldn't bear it if that happened. You are some of the people I care about most. I don't want anything to happen to any of you!" I burst into tears at the entrance of the alley. The air started to get heavy. It felt like something was coming after us, yet all I could do was cry in the same way I had been. I was worried about the presence that was coming towards us. The others seemed to feel it too because they all looked in the direction it was coming from. It was coming from above us.

"How sweet you are. You're worried about their safety more than your own. You're such a nice person. This whole scene was touching. Too bad they didn't listen to you when you started. You might have been able to make it out of here without getting hurt. Too bad you were right. It's time for you to die though. I have to be the one to kill you so that I can have all of your power. Have a nice time in the afterlife." I looked up and couldn't talk.

"Yoko," was the only thing I could say. My voice came out in only a whisper as I looked at the figure before us. Yoko had turned into a fully grown woman and she was very intimidating. She smirked and I couldn't move. I wanted to get everyone out of there but I couldn't speak either. The whisper wouldn't even come out. It was caught in my throat along with my breath. Yoko was the lucky one in this particular situation. And we were gonna die. Those were the only things flying around in my head as I waited for her to kill me and the ones I cared about.

_(A/N: "So that was chapter 20. What did you think?"_

"_I think Yoko is gonna kill us all."_

"_What? Yamasorrowichi? How did you get in the authors note?"_

"_There's a staircase over there that leads to where we are frozen in time until you continue. I want to know if I live. I want to know if everyone else turns out to be ok so could you hurry this up?"_

"_Fine. Review and you get 50 points and a unicorn stuffed animal."_

"_Why a unicorn? Hippos are the way to go."_

"_If you want me to hurry, you can't keep interrupting me."_

"_Ok. Fine."_

"_Good. Anyways… I don't own Bleach or its characters but I do own Yamasorrowichi and Yoko."_

"_No one owns me."_

"_Yamasorrowichi just get back in the frozen scene so that when I finish this I can start the next chapter."_

"_Fine."_

"_Good. The song for this chapter is Every Road by The Maine. I don't own this either. Have a great day!")_


	22. Chapter 22

**The Mysteries of This Life**

**Chapter 21: The Haunting Laughter**

"Don't do it Uryu! Don't fight her!" He didn't listen to me. He attacked her with his quincy powers. They had practically no effect on her. She laughed at his constant striking. I watched him and her with worry. Orihime seemed like she was ready if something went wrong. I hoped that nothing would. My hopes were proven wrong as Yoko got close to Uryu and sent him flying back. I felt so useless and helpless. It reminded me of the day my mom died. All I was able to do was watch as the evil being had killed her and just laughed. That laugh still haunted me at times. This was one of those times.

Ichigo was attacking now. He was dressed like that Renji soul reaper guy. There was a major difference though. His sword was very different. It was long and wide. It had no hilt and it was covered in a white bandage looking thing. He tried to hit Yoko with his sword. They were regular attacks though. She laughed at him in response to his efforts. He used more force in those attacks as she laughed on. I watched in hopes that he wouldn't get hurt like Uryu had.

"Getsugatensho," Ichigo shouted. He sent out an amazing attack. I felt the strength and spiritual pressure that was inside the attack. It was intense. I felt it crushing the air around us. She dodged his attack easily. He seemed very angry about it and his face turned serious. "Bankai!" His sword changed. It was shorter and much thinner. It was jet black and it had a hilt. His clothes changed too. He started moving faster. He was swinging at her and she was just dodging. "Getsugatensho!" She dodged again and hit him. He went flying back wards. He fell to the ground.

"None of you are a real challenge. I haven't even taken out my doll yet. If I can defeat you without my doll, it means you are too weak to be worthy of living. The only one who's spiritual pressure is enough to even hurt me has no powers." Yoko scoffed and turned to me before continuing. "You're all very pathetic and deserve to die. I'll fulfill that right now." I was angry that she said those things to them. So I stood up. Orihime put up a shield in front of everyone. "This won't hold me for long. I have less spiritual pressure than Yamasorrowichi, but it's still stronger than what any of you have. That's one reason you deserve to die."

"Shut up Yoko! You're the only one that deserves to die!" She turned to me and laughed. "Stop laughing! The only reason you aren't dead is because I have no powers to kill you!"

"Is that so? Well I'm sure I'd be able to kill you even if you had powers. You wouldn't know how to control them well enough to defeat me. If we fought and you had powers, it would just end in your death and my victory."

"I don't believe that. I will find a way to get powers and I will kill you."

"How will you do that if you can't leave?"

"I'll get out of here some way."

"And how do you think you'll do that while still being alive?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I will find a way. I'll get out of here alive. Everyone else will too! Then I'll get powers and track you down. Once I do, I will kill you without hesitation!"

"That will never happen. I will never die! You can't kill me! No one can!" I heard it again. I heard that haunting laugh. It must have been real because everyone looked to the direction it was coming from. Yoko looked enraged. "You dare to laugh at me? I will kill you Kariya! You don't laugh at me! No one does! If anyone tries, they die before the sound escapes their throat," she said in a threatening tone. I stared in horror at the person she had been talking to. The person was wearing a black cloak with the hood on. It offered no sight of the person. The person was dressed exactly like he was the day my mom died.

"Is that the woman I killed so many years ago?" he asked. The opening of the hood was pointed in my direction. "It can't be. The eyes are a different color. Oh well. I might as well kill you too." He had ignored Yoko completely.

"You monster."

"What was that?"

"You monster! You killed my mother! You killed her in front of my very eyes! You made me watch her death! You're nothing but a monster!"

"You're voice is strong for someone that looks as if she is about to cry. You're very brave to call the person that wants to kill you a monster. I think I want to savor the way it feels to kill you." He shot a blast of wind at me. I shut my eyes waiting for the feeling to hit me. I never felt it. I slowly opened my eyes to see someone's back. It was Chad's. He had taken the hit for me. I felt like a child again. My mom had taken the hit and stood in front of me the day she died. I gasped ass I realized that he had tried to kill me instead of her. Chad crumpled to the ground in front of me.

"Chad are you alright? Chad?" I asked quietly. He didn't answer so I started shouting out to him. "Chad! Chad wake up! Please wake up Chad! I can't let anyone else die for me! Chad!" He didn't move or answer. I could feel tears in my eyes. First it was my mom and now my friend. I heard the laugh again. I looked up with tears in my eyes.

"I remember you now. I tried to kill you but your mother stepped in the way. She was a very thoughtful woman. But her spiritual pressure was nothing compared to yours. I wish I had gotten you instead." A flood of memories came back at that statement. All the memories I had lost flooded my mind. I remembered everything about the soul society. I remembered the royal family and my request. Another thing I remembered was Kariya and the bounts I had met as a child. I looked up at him in anger and resentment as I remembered who he was.

"Kariya," I spat out his name with disgust.

"Only one person has ever said my name in that way. It's nice to see you Yamasorrowichi. I'm glad that I get the opportunity to kill you."

"You just keep wishing. That will never happen. I won't allow myself to be killed by someone like you. You're just scum to the world."

"I'm going to enjoy killing you. Yoshino isn't around to try and protect you which makes it even better."

"What happened to Yoshino?"

"I killed her. It felt so good too."

"You evil monster. I will kill you! Yoko will be the second one I come after. First I want to kill you!" He laughed and clenched my fists.

"I'd love to know how you intend to defeat me."

"I'm still working on that part."

"Then I will just have to kill you here and now." He shot another blast of wind at me and I dodged it. He tried again, but Yoko stopped it this time.

"Leave her alone Kariya! I'm the one that gets to kill her!"

"Why does everyone want to kill me?"

"I'm the one that gets to kill her. I have to finish what I started almost 12 years ago." They started literally fighting over me. There were two bad parts to it. The first is they were fighting over who would get to kill me. The second is that they were endangering me and everyone else. I guess there was a giant sign only they could see that said KILL ME in giant flashing letters. Either way they really wanted to kill me.

_(A/N: So that was chapter 21. I hope that no one wants to kill me. Everyone wants to kill Yamasorrowichi and I don't want to end up like that. Anyways… Please review. If you do you get 70 points and a chocolate chip cookie with a side of sprinkles. I don't own Bleach or its characters. I only own Yamasorrowichi and Yoko. I don't like Yoko anymore and I haven't for a while. The song for this chapter is Wake the Dead by The Used. Have a great day!)_


	23. Chapter 23

**The Mysteries of This Life**

**Chapter 22: Run Away! I Caught You My Pretty Powers**

I watch the fight between Yoko and Kariya. I had whispered the plan of leaving one at a time with the others. So far Uryu and Ichigo were forced to leave. Our problem was how to get Chad out of there. I was strong, but I wasn't sure if I could get him out of there. I decided I should at least try. I turned to Orihime and Rukia. They were still trying to figure it out while Orihime's flowers healed him. I sighed and walked over to them.

"I'm going to try and carry him out of here. Where should I take him?" They looked at me incredulously. "Where do I take him?" They didn't answer. "I'm sure I can do it if I try. Just tell me where to take him."

"Take him to Urahara Shoten. Do you know where that is?"

"Yes Rukia. You two be careful. Don't wait too long before leaving." I walked over to Chad and took in a deep breath. I knelt down and put one of his arms around my shoulder. I held it there with one hand. I lifted him up a little bit and started to stand. I put my other arm around his waist. I stood up fully and started to walk out of there slowly. Once out I walked faster. I went through alleys to get to Urahara Shoten. When I got there I walked straight in and carried him towards the room that I had used when I stayed there. "Urahara! Tessai! Where are you?" I shouted as I pulled Chad along. Urahara came running out of a room when he heard me calling with the desperate tone I had used. Tessai came right after him. Tessai took Chad and carried him to the room with ease.

"You shouldn't be carrying people heavier than you."

"Urahara we need to talk. First I could've done it easily if I were taller. Second I'm not a kid so don't worry. Third I know you can help me get my soul reaper powers back. Please help me. I need them back." He smiled.

"Well then. We better get started."

* * *

><p>"You're nuts!"<p>

"What makes you say that?"

"We are in a giant room under your store. What if the ceiling of this place gave out? You're store would fall and we'd all die!"

"When you put it that way, you make it sound dangerous."

"It is dangerous!"

"Do you want your powers back or not?"

"Ok. I'll stop."

"It's time to start." He poked me in the head with the bottom of his cane. My soul fell out of my body. He cut the chain.

"If I die for good it's all your fault. If I become a hollow it's also all your fault."

"You're awfully calm."

"Freaking out won't do anything."

"You have a point, but most people would anyways."

"Can we get on with this?"

"You're very impatient."

"And even though I'm out of my body, I can still beat you senseless."

"Looks like you don't need the first part. So we'll skip to the second part."

"Fine by me."

"Tessai!" Tessai appeared next to me. He used a kido to bind my arms.

"This can't be good." A huge hole opened under us. "Not good at all," I screamed as Tessai and I fell down the hole.

"You have to get out of the hole with your arms bound!"

"I'm gonna kill you when I get out of this hole Kisuke!"

"I guessed you would!"

"How do I get out of here? Should I try running up the wall?" I faced one side of the hole and looked up. "That won't work. So what shou-? Ahhhhhhh!" I felt a pang of pain where my chain was. The links were eating each other. The pain was excruciating. "Dammit Kisuke! I am so going to kill you," I shouted once the pain went away.

"Don't worry. I cut your chain extra short. It'll only happen three times!"

"That doesn't help!"

"To stop it you have to get your soul reaper powers back! And you had better hurry or you'll be turned into a hollow and I will have no choice but to kill you!"

"You're evil Kisuke! Remember that if I turn into a hollow, it's all your fault!"

"I know!"

"How do I get out of this hole? Well I guess I'll try running up the wall even though I'm sure it won't work." I took a few steps back and ran at the wall. I started to run up, but it didn't last long. I fell back to the ground. "Ow." I got up and stared at the wall. I didn't move. "Shrink," I told the wall. It obviously didn't so I sighed. "I'm out of ideas. How the hell do I ge-? AHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhh! That one hurt too. Why are these happening so fast?"

"The hole we're in speeds up the process by a significant amount." I turned to face Tessai.

"Please tell me that you were lying when you said that."

"I wasn't."

"I'm going to turn into a hollow and Kisuke is going to kill me. This sucks. It's like everyone is on a mission to kill me or something." I sighed and sat down facing the wall. After a long time I stood up and shouted, "I can't do this! I have no ideas on what to do to get out of this hole! I'm going to turn into a hollow! There is no hope for me! I'm going to die as a holl-! !" I screamed in pain. It was too much for me and I blacked out.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I was somewhere that I had never been to before. "Where am I?" I heard a soft chuckle. I sat up and turned to the chuckle. There was a lady sitting there in the darkness. She was standing next to what looked like my zanpakto before it had gotten broken. "Who are you?"<p>

"I am your zanpakto."

"Wow. I'm dead."

"You aren't dead. Well you aren't dead yet. You're in the process of turning into a hollow. You're inner world is crumbling." I looked around and boxes were falling all around us. "If you find the box I'm in, you won't be a hollow. You will become a soul reaper again."

"Ok. How do I do that?"

"Figure it out. You have a maximum of 50 seconds before you become a hollow. Goodbye Yamasorrowichi." She disappeared. I stared at the place she was. I started falling through the air. I turned around to face where I was falling. I landed in water. I was able to breathe. There were so many boxes in the water with me. They all had ribbons. The ribbons were white except for on two boxes. One was red and one was blue. I grabbed the boxes with the different color ribbons and pulled them towards me. I opened them both and looked inside. I took the bracelet that was in the blue ribbon box and put it on my wrist. I looked in the box with the red ribbon and pull out my zanpakto. I smile at the feeling of having her in my hands again. I shot out of the water. It was like I was flying.

* * *

><p>I landed on the ground in front of Kisuke, Ururu, and Jinta. They all stared at me. I reached up one hand and pulled the hollow mask off my face. They looked relieved when I did that. Kisuke smiled and I glared at him.<p>

"I am going to kill you Kisuke."

"Actually for this next part you have to knock my hat off my head with the blade of your zanpakto."

"What blade? There is no blade. How do I knock your hat off with a blade that doesn't exist?"

"Find a way."

"I'm gonna kill you." I started to chase him around he pulled a zanpakto out of his cane. We both stopped and I turned around. I ran away from him and he chased me with his zanpakto.

"You are such a coward." I heard the voice of my zanpakto in my ears. She was calling me a coward. I have never been called a coward before. "You're running away from an old man. I thought you were better. I thought you were strong. I thought you were brave." I was getting mad. "You know my name. Stop running. Face him. Say my name." I did as she said. Kisuke looked at me in confusion before I raised my zanpakto at him. He slowed down but didn't stop.

"Show him the dark Yami," I shouted. Everyone always used cool phrases when they released their zanpaktos and that was all I could come up with. It worked. She sent up a column of darkness as she released. I swung my new zanpakto and knocked Kisuke's hat off. "I did it. I win. Bye Kisuke. I gotta go. Maybe I'll come back later." I turned to leave. Then stopped and went back to my body. "I need to be in my body." I climbed in my body and then ran out. I climbed up the ladder and into the store. I let out a small smile. "I'm back and just as powerful as before."

"I'm back too. Don't take all the glory."

"Ok Yami. We're back and just as powerful, if not more than before." I smirked and she agreed with me. I headed out of the shop and back towards home. It was almost dark. It was still the same day though. Chad rushed out of the shop and walked all the way to my house with me. When I got home, I saw a group of people out front. Chad and I walked over. "What's going on?" Everyone faced us. Uryu gave me hug and just held me. "You're acting like I died."

"I was worried you did," he replied. I just smiled and hugged him back. Everyone just looked at my smile.

"I'm fine. I'm not even hurt. So can we please get everyone out of my front yard? My neighbors are starting to look." Everyone nodded. Uryu let go of me and we went inside.

_(A/N: So that was chapter 22. What do you think? *Quick glances around* Ok Yamasorrowichi isn't here. Now then. Review and you get 60 points. If you reach 100 points you will appear in chapter26. I don't own Bleach or its characters. I do own Yamasorrowichi and Yami. The song for this chapter is Break My Fall by Breaking Benjamin. I don't own the song or the band. I do love the band though and I wish I could see them live. Have a great day!)_


	24. Chapter 24

**The Mysteries of This Life**

**Chapter 23: Time to Reveal my Secret**

It had been three days since I had gotten my powers back with the help of Urahara. I hadn't told anyone. It was my little secret. I was the only one in my group that knew about it happening and I hoped to keep it that way. So far things were going according to plan. To make it even better, Yoko and Kariya were nowhere to be seen. It was enough to make me a bright and happy person. The safety rules were still in place and there was an added one of alleys and places that had hardly any people being off limits. That might I was going to stay at Orihime's house. It was going to be an all girls event and I was excited. We were all walking there together. Tatsuki had joined us and was going to go home later that night. It was a beautiful day. For me that means that it looked like it was going to rain later on in the day. We were all walking and talking. We were having a good time together.

"So how far has your relationship gone exactly?" Ichigo asked.

"Stop being so overprotective. You can get really annoying with that." I answered him in a calm manner.

"Well I have to make sure that nothing too bad happens."

"Keep your mind rated T for teen."

_(Yeah. I don't wanna change the rating for this story.)_

"It is!"

"No it's not. You're thinking at the rating of "mature audiences only." I actually find it infuriating that you don't trust me and Uryu."

"Well after I saw you two kissing in the middle of the street, it's hard to tell."

"Uryu, can you believe they gave us extra time for the projects in the crafts club because you were the one that didn't finish? I mean Orihime and I were so excited about being done that it was a real disappointment when we had more time. My stitches are sloppy because I wanted to get the projects done in time. This is so unfair. It's only because you're the crafts club president."

"It is not!"

"Yes it is. So don't start an argument with me. You know that you're going to lose."

"Good point. I never win against you. No one does."

"Exactly my point. It's cause I'm awesome like that." Ichigo made a noise as he tried not to laugh. I turned and saw that. I elbowed his side and he held it in pain.

"I hate you."

"You know that's not true."

"It is now."

"Lies!"

"Ok. Fine. You're right."

"I know. I'm always right. You should know this by now Ichigo." He glared at me. I just smiled. "Don't make me sing it."

"I'm sorry! Just please don't sing it."

"Ok. Good boy Ichigo." I patted his head and walked in front of him. "Do you guys want ice cream? I do."

"No. I'm fine," Rukia answered. Everyone nodded in agreement with her. I frowned.

"You guys are downers."

"Because we don't want ice cream?"

"Exactly Rukia. It's so sad. Oh well! I wonder when it's gonna start raining." I stared up at the sky. The clouds were dark and they seemed to be heavy with moisture. I smiled as I thought about the rain that was going to come. "I like rain." Uryu looked at me and smiled. "What?"

"Nothing," he said quickly.

"Hmmmmmmmmmm. Ok. Well when it turns into something let me know."

"Of course. You will be the first one I tell."

"You seem nervous about something."

"There's nothing that I should be nervous about."

"True. Yet you seem very nervous. Is something wrong?"

"No. Nothing. Nothing's wrong."

"Hmmmmmmmm. Ok. Just wanted to make sure." He smiled at me again. As he did so I felt a strong spiritual pressure coming towards us. I closed my eyes and focused on it. I recognized it. I smiled evilly. "Kariya is coming. He's saving me the trouble of tracking him down." I felt him coming closer. Everyone was getting ready to protect me and Tatsuki. I saw him appear before us. "You're finally here Kariya. I was getting tired of waiting for you. You're so slow."

"You seem confident today. I hope you know that your friends can't protect you forever." I smirked at his challenge.

"I don't need them to. I can defend myself now and easily kill you." He looked angry as I gave him my own challenge. Everyone looked at me as if I was crazy. "It's true. Let me prove it." Everyone moved to stop me from moving. They grabbed a hold of my arms and held me back. I let my soul fall out of my body. They stared in shock at my soul reaper form. I pulled Yami out of her sheath. I felt her power flow into me. It was amazing to feel her power harmonizing with mine again. I took a moment to smile at the feeling. No one moved as I did so. They just stared at me. "Are you ready to fight Kariya? It's time for you to die." His eyes showed a fire of anger. I just smiled coolly at him. I floated into the air and stood in front of him.

He came straight at me and I dodged in a simple side step. He turned around and tried to blast me with wind. I blocked it with Yami. I could feel her anger surging through her blade. I could also feel her resonate with determination at killing the bount that deserved to suffer. I decided that I would try my own style. "Bakuro 4, Byaku Rai!" The lightning shot out at him and his doll protected him. "I guess this won't be as easy as previously thought."

"Are you giving up already?" Yami asked me with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Of course I'm not." I raised her above my head and brought her down with a surge of my spiritual pressure rippling through her. It sent out a blast of it.

"That can't be all you know how to do now that I'm new and improved."

"How do you propose I do something different?"

"I have an attack in mind. You can figure it out through our connection."

"That could hurt innocent people! I won't do it."

"Well if you'd go high enough in the air, we wouldn't have this problem."

"If what you're feeding me through this connection is true, then it will just shoot out from the bottom of the attack too. That is just as bad as doing it in a highly populated area."

"What are you doing?" Tatsuki asked in a shout. I ignored her and continued to talk to Yami as Kariya stared at me with a blank expression.

"If you keep suggesting stupid things like that, you probably aren't as improved as you thought."

"I'm going to kill you, you little brat."

"You forget that I'm the one that has control over you."

"You are such a stubborn person."

"And you're a stubborn zanpakto. Isn't that why we were matched together so easily?"

"You have a good point. I have an idea though. It allows you to do the attack."

"That's brilliant unless she can't hold it."

"If you're higher up, it won't be as powerful when it hits her shield."

"You are a genius. Orihime, can you put a shield over you and the building behind you?"

"Yes." She put up the barrier. I floated higher in the air and Kariya followed me up. Once we were high enough, I faced him and raised Yami over my head.

"Say Yamido as you do the attack." I nodded.

"Yamido!" As I brought her down, I sent out a black blast. It caught Kariya in a dark path where she went straight through a spot on his body. Luckily, I aimed right and it went through his heart area. He died from the powerful attack. I looked down and everyone was unharmed. The building was in tact too. I floated down to them. "You guys aren't hurt at all right?"

"We're fine. If you hadn't have told me to put up the protective barrier we would have died though."

"That attack was amazing," Uryu and Ichigo stated in shock.

"Yes. It was truly amazing." I turned around slowly. Yoko was standing there smirking at us. "It looks like you got powers after all. I guess I underestimated you. It won't happen again though."

"Here goes another fight. At least I don't have to track you down though. This is much faster."

"Let's tear her to bits!"

"That is another great idea Yami." I smiled evilly at Yoko. "It's your turn to die Yoko. You have been alive for far too long."

_(A/N: "So that was chapter 23. Yamasorrowichi and Yami are evil in this chapter."_

"_We can hear you!"_

"_I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!" *Hides in corner*_

"_Relax. If we killed you, we'd be stuck like that forever. You're the one that makes us act the way we do. Now write us as a nice partnership!"_

"_Yes ma'am! Please review. If you do, you get 30 points. I don't own Bleach or its characters. I only own Yamasorrowichi, Yami, and Yoko. The song for this chapter is Unknown Soldier by Breaking Benjamin. I don't own it. Hopefully this was fast enough for Yami and Yamasorrowichi. Have a great day!)_


	25. Chapter 25

**The Mysteries of This Life**

**Chapter 24: Dark Sky Devils**

I stared at Yoko with a mocking look. I knew I could beat her. Yami started to feel uneasy. I looked at her out of the corner of my eye. I saw her other human form standing beside me. She noticed that I saw her. Time stopped. I looked around and the scenery slowly changed all around me.

* * *

><p>"Here again?" I asked as the scenery finished its transformation. Yami looked at me and let out a sigh.<p>

"You can't fight all out this time."

"Why not?"

"Because of me." I looked up at the new voice. I saw a different person that looked like me. The only difference was the colors that made up her being and her zanpakto. That was all I noticed until she opened her eyes. It looked like there was nothing there. I took one small step back. She smiled at my reaction. "Remember that you almost turned into a hollow. I'm that side of you. At the same time I'm a part of Yami. I think you're too weak to survive. Too bad for you though."

"Why is it too bad for me?"

"If you fight all out, I will take over. I don't like how weak you are when you fight. Even when you give it all you've got, you're still a weakling."

"Shut up! I'm not weak! I can beat Yoko. I don't need your help. All I need is Yami. We're a team. We're an unbeatable team."

"No you aren't. When you were a soul reaper the first time, you got beat constantly. You're the reason she lost."

"We're better now. I am the reason she lost in the first place. That is true. Yet there is one thing I must say about that. I have gained a connection to her and fighting experience. There is no way we can lose anymore. We will win together. Of course I rely mainly on her power instead of mine. I will still win with Yami. We are a team and she's my partner. I want to fight alongside Yami. Let me have this fight. I will try to fight with more purpose than I ever have. I promise you that I won't die. I promise you that we won't die. Just let me have this one last fight." The hollow side of me just stared at me. I think I was what she was staring at. It was hard to tell with her eyes.

"Ok. You can have this fight. If she gets to the point of dealing you blows that could kill us, I will step in and take over. Am I understood?" I smiled.

"Yes. I understand."The scenery changed again.

* * *

><p>"Shall I kill you now or wait for you to say your goodbyes?" Yoko asked. I glared up at her.<p>

"Neither. You're the one that's going to die today. I won't let you win. Yami and I will kill you."

"Who? Oh you mean your zanpakto? That's just a flimsy toy." I heard Yami growl at that comment.

"Let's tear her apart," Yami said angrily. "I won't allow anyone to talk about me like that."

"I won't either. Yoko! No one talks about my zanpakto like that!" She grinned in an evil way. "Prepare to face the Dark Devils." I jumped up in the air to her level and hit her hard. She flew back and stopped just before hitting a building that was nearby.

"You little brat. I'll keep my promise of killing you."

"I'll keep my promise. There is no way I'm letting myself die here by your hands."

"You're making a mistake when you talk to me like that."

"You're the one making a mistake by fighting me." I sped towards her. She moved and I followed. We kept climbing higher and higher in the air. I realized that we were much higher than I was when I used Yamido. I smiled at my secret attack before I remembered that Yoko had seen that attack before. I scowled in frustration.

"Do you give up?"

"Not a chance Yoko. If I gave up, that would make me a dead person. I won't allow myself to die. Bakuro 4!" The attack shot out of my fingers and hit her left arm. Her fire doll flared up in anger. Yami was waiting patiently for me to draw her. "Just a little bit longer," I whispered to her. I felt her getting smug at the thought of killing the one that thought of her as a flimsy toy. "Shockohol," I shouted as the kido fired at Yoko and her doll. Yoko laughed at my attack.

"You shot a fire cannon at a bount with a fire doll?" she asked me in disbelief. She laughed again. "You're such an idiot!" I sliced her arm with Yami.

"Your doll may be made of fire but it doesn't quite enjoy that type of fire hitting it. It actually distinguishes it a little." She looked at her weakened doll. The doll shrank as it kept hold of the kido. Yoko glared at me and her doll hit me square in the chest with a lot of force. It left me coughing as it burnt my skin and it damaged the air around me. She took my distraction as an opportunity and hit me with a force that sent me flying back. "I will kill you," I coughed out.

"You and your zanpakto may be Dark Devils but my doll and I are a perfect team." I glared at her and Raised Yami above my head. Yoko just laughed as she got ready for me to use Yamido. I sent out a Byaku Rai from the tip of Yami. It surprised Yoko and hit her. It didn't cause much damage. I got closer to Yoko and brought Yami down on her and her doll. She just smiled. Her doll wasn't damaged and she had hardly any damage done to her. Her and her doll hit me with a series of attacks that I couldn't block. As each attack hit me, I could feel myself losing blood and getting weaker. I started to attack at the first pause I could find. We were fighting each other and each getting only one attack before the other got to attack. When she attacked, I would get hit by her and her doll. I could feel her knocking out all my energy and I was losing a lot of blood from the burns left by her doll. Her doll changed form in the battle and started to cut me and burn me. I started to lose more blood and the hits from her and her doll were getting more and more deadly. I was starting to think that there was no way for me to win.

"It looks like I need to take you over," I heard my inner hollow tell me. I shook my head and fell back. I started to fall towards the ground. Yoko followed me from the spot right in front of me. I let Yami regain her lost energy as we fell and Yoko and her doll landed a lot of hits to me. Once Yami's energy was back to its fullest, I pulled her back and brought her down against Yoko's doll. The doll died from the hit and I stopped my freefall. I went up high in the sky again and faced Yoko with a smile on my face. Yoko looked angry and another doll appeared next to her.

"You have got to be kidding me," I said in disbelief. It was a wind doll and those dolls are very damaging. Her new doll hit me over and over again. It left deep wounds all over me. I could feel all the blood falling out of me. I was losing all my blood and all my power. I couldn't go on for too much longer.

_(A/N: So that was chapter 24. Please review. Get 80 points and a cyber sprinkle factory with a free cyber marshmallow factory with your free review. I don't own Bleach or its characters. I only own the characters not in Bleach. I'm too lazy to name them all right now. The song for this chapter is Dance With the Devil by Breaking Benjamin. I don't own it or the band. I wish I owned the band though. Oh well. Not all dreams come true. Have a great day!)_


	26. Chapter 26

**The Mysteries of This Life**

**Chapter 25: Tears Fall Like Rain**

I gasped as the wounds left by Yoko's doll got deeper and started coming faster. Yami screamed with anger and rage in my hands. I decided I had felt enough of the pain and damage to myself. I raised Yami above my head and brought her down.

"Yamido," I said with as much power as I could muster in my voice. Yoko was engulfed in the dark path. She got stabbed through her head as her doll sent a blade of wind through my stomach. It went straight through, penetrating the other side. I coughed blood out in one cough and slowly fell backwards towards the ground.

"I should have taken over," were the last words I heard before my vision blacked out with a single tear leaving my eyes. The tear was shed for the weight of my victory. I would die and never be with any of my friends again. I would never see them or Uryu again because I couldn't bear the thought of letting my inner hollow take over. I finally felt the true weight of my decision. I heard voices and felt everything when I landed. Instead of feeling the hard ground I felt like someone had caught me. I heard voices all around me. I felt water land on my face. I concentrated on the voices so I could make out the words being said.

"I can't believe she's dying," I heard Ichigo say solemnly.

"She's dying in front of our eyes. I don't think they're going to be able to heal her before she dies," I heard Orihime's voice coated with worry.

"We can't heal her. I don't know why, but we can't," I heard another voice say. I didn't recognize it.

"Please try harder. I don't want her to die. She's our friend and she protected us," Orihime told them.

"We can't. We were trying our best already but nothing happened," the other voice responded.

"She's going to die?" I heard Chad say.

"Yes. I can't heal her wounds and neither can Orihime. There's no way she can live now," Rukia said. It sounded like she was trying not to cry.

"There has to be a way. She can't die," I hard Tatsuki say to them.

"No. If she's going to die we should let her," I heard Uryu say. It sounded like he was crying.

"You want us to let her die Ishida? How can you say that?" Ichigo sounded angry.

"I don't want her to feel anymore pain! All Orihime's doing is keeping her alive with the pain! Don't you think she's felt enough? I do! I won't let her feel anymore pain," Uryu shouted at him. They went silent. I continued to feel what I assumed were rain drops. After a while I got a little bit of my vision back. I saw Uryu crying over me. What I had felt was his tears, not rain drops.

"Uryu," I croaked out. He looked at me. I saw the hope in his eyes. "Thank you for voting on ending the pain I feel. I'm sorry I can't live with you any longer. I wish I could though." He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"I'm sure you'll be a great soul reaper after this. If you remember me, please come and visit. I promise that I won't ever forget about you."

"I promise I will visit you if I remember who you are. And thank you for the promise to remember me."

"We can save her life." Uryu looked towards the voice and I shivered at it.

"You can?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes. We are the royal family guards. If you let us take her, we can bring her before the royal family. They can save her."

"She'll be able to live? Will the pain she's feeling go away?"

"Yes. Her pain will disappear. There is one thing though. Her memories of her time here will be erased from her memory during the process. She won't remember any of you as you are now." I heard everyone murmuring their thoughts about it. Uryu was the only one that told them his opinion.

"We'll let you take her with you. Just save her and take her pain away. I don't want her to die in my arms."

"That's the only good way to die. I don't want to forget you Uryu," I mumbled.

"If it's the only way to save you, let it happen." He hugged me before standing with me in his arms. He walked to the royal guards and handed me to them. They turned around and went through the royal family portal. They used the key that was inside of me to open it. The gates were huge and extravagant. They opened slowly and the royal guards shot through with me in their arms. We appeared before the royal family. Another tear left my eye and slowly rolled down my cheek. I passed out when I heard a voice start to speak.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations Sari Saito. You are the new lieutenant of squad 13." I heard everyone cheer. I couldn't remember what had happened to let me release my zanpakto or why I was in one of squad four's hospitals. I had been told that I rescued all of squad three from a hoard of menos in the world of the living. One of the menos had injured me a great deal. Because of my accomplishment, I got a huge promotion. I met my new squad and decided to train for the rest of the day. I improved my technique and worked on my kido spells. I felt as if more had happened than what I had been told.<p>

_(A/N: "So that was chapter 25. What did you think?"_

"_You're evil."_

"_Just because you lost your girlfriend doesn't mean you can be mad at me Uryu."_

"_Yes it does. You almost killed her off. It's also all your fault."_

"_I think you're forgetting that I'm the one that can give you a happy ending or a sad ending."_

"_You're right. I hate to admit it though."_

"_Well you did. Now get out of my author's note."_

"_Ok."*Walks out of author's note*_

"_He did what he was told the first time! Anyways… Please review. If you do you get 30 points and a lemonade factory. I don't own Bleach or its characters. I only own Yamasorrowichi aka Sari, I also own Yami and Yoko. The song for chapter 25 is Rain by Breaking Benjamin. I don't own the song or the band. Have a great day!)_


	27. I'm sorry!

_**I'm sorry but I won't be able to update for a really long time. I have school soon and practically no access to a computer. I'm sooooo sorry. I will update once I can. I feel really bad about not being able to update for you guys. *tear* I'm so sorry! *cries* I wish I could update but lack of computer wins. If you want me to continue this story leave a review so that I know you want to read more. I'll keep writing. i just won't be able to update it for you guys. I deeply apologize to all of my pretty readers. I'm sorry. You are all so wonderful and deserve to be able to read the things you want without having to wait. I'm just really really sorry.**_


	28. Chapter 28

**The Mysteries of This Life**

**Chapter 26: Back to Living**

Ten years had passed since I became the lieutenant of squad 13. I had improved my skills a great deal and I had also improved my communication with Yami. We had a new trick too. She was always in a released state. When we weren't in a fight, she was small and resting. When we entered a fight, my spiritual pressure would flare up and her form would change to the real form she uses. She had also changed her appearance completely. She was now a beautiful black zanpakto with a black hilt and black sheath. Her hilt has a black chain attached and the chain has black and red jewels that show how rested she is. She has also gotten a lot nicer. And we have achieved bankai. No one knows though and I plan to keep it that way. There is one problem with my life though. That's if you don't count the never ending paperwork that I get from captain Ukitake. I have a hollow side of me and she keeps trying to take over.

* * *

><p>I was sitting at my desk in the lieutenant office for squad 13. I looked outside where my squad was relaxing after a long day of training. It was exhausting having to run the squad while captain Ukitake was sick. The sad part is, that was basically all the time. I couldn't help but wonder when the last time was that he was completely healthy. I never got a chance to investigate. I got up and walked outside where the rest of my squad was resting.<p>

"Who wants to check on captain Ukitake?" I asked in a loud voice. The two idiots of the squad popped up as fast as they could and ran over to me.

"I'll go check on him," both exclaimed.

"Stop copying me," Sentarou shouted.

"I'm the one that deserves to check on him," Kiyone shouted immediately after him. They went at it for a good 10 minutes before I got irritated enough to shout at them.

"Both of you stop it! I can't have either of you going over there because I know that the other will follow and you two bickering will just make the captain worse! I'm going to send someone responsible that will make sure he is alright and not make him worse! Rukia will you go check on the captain?"

"Yes," she replied before leaving. I turned on Kiyone and Sentarou.

"You two get in my office now!" They reluctantly went in and I turned to the rest of the squad. "If you have anything that needs to be done, I suggest you go and get it done now. The all went about their business. I walked into my office. Kiyone shot up and ran over to me once I entered.

"It was all Setarou's fault! If he had ju-!"

"Sit down," I said in a quiet and threatening voice. They both took a seat in front of my desk. They didn't fight for once. I looked at both of them in anger and disapproval. "I am disappointed in both you." They both gasped. "We are supposed to be squad members. If you two can't get along I will lock you in a room together for three months and if you don't get along when you come out, I lock you in there for another 10. As long as you two keep this arguing up, it will keep increasing. I have no tolerance for it. Am I understood?"

"Yes lieutenant," they said at the same time.

"Good. Now go in your time out corners." They both got up and crouched in opposite corners of my office where I could see them both. I started my paperwork. Rukia came in shortly after. "How is he?" I asked without looking up.

"He is doing great and said that he might be able to return to work in the next month or so." I looked up gratefully.

"Thank you for bringing such great news! I really need a vacation! In fact I can't wait the extra time. I have to go and ask for one right now." I jumped out of my seat and ran off. I ran back in the room and grabbed my lieutenant's badge before leaving again. I ran all the way to the head captain's office and knocked loudly.

"You may enter," his loud voice bellowed. I walked in and walked over to his desk. "What is it lieutenant of squad 13?" I did a dogeza.

"May I take a vacation? I'm overwhelmed with stress as a lieutenant acting as a captain. My squad is quite a handful. I'm surprised that I haven't gotten sick like my captain due to the stress they give me. I beg of you for one vacation!"

"You may have it." I jumped up in joy. "There is one condition though." I stopped jumping in joy and looked at him. "You must have two escorts with you."

"Escorts? Where am I going?"

"You will be going to Karakura town in the world of the living."

"Ok. That sounds as if it will be fun. May I choose the escorts?"

"Who do you have in mind?"

"I would like to take the third seat of squad 13 Rukia Kuchiki and lieutenant of squad 6 Renji Abarai."

"Your request is granted."

"Thank you head captain Yamamoto." I turned and left. I ran back to my office. I looked in the corners and realized I forgot to take my two biggest headaches out of time out. I paused and walked to my desk so I could pretend to have been back a long time ago. I grabbed my pen and looked at them. "Have you both learned your lesson?"

"Yes," they both said sadly.

"You can go then." They both got up and left my office quietly. "Remember my threat to you two," I called out after them. I grabbed Yami and took her to my home. I took off my badge and waited for the two escorts. I laid down on the bed in my house. "Why must I be a member of a noble family? I know it is one of the lesser ones but still," I said to myself.

"Because life wants to take away all of your fun," Yami answered.

"You know that's not true. Actually it might be."

"Might be? It is."

"If you say it is, I guess it is."

"Have you forgotten about me?" my inner hollow asked.

"Leave this conversation," I said harshly.

"You know that I will still hear it."

"I don't care. Just stop talking. I hate the sound of your voice."

"Ok. But you and I both know that I am close to taking over completely." I let out a low growl at her and so did Yami. There was a knock at my door. I put on my badge and fixed myself up quickly. I walked over to the door and opened it to see Rukia and Renji standing there.

"Lieutenant, you should have waited in your office," Rukia scolded me. I let out a small smile.

"I'm sorry Rukia but I had to lie down so I came here."

"Let's just go," Renji said in a grumpy voice.

"Not until you change your mood and tone." He glared at me. I didn't move.

"Fine. I'm sorry Sari." I giggled. "What?"

"It sounded like you were doubly sorry.

"Women make no sense," he shouted before leaving. Rukia and I giggled as we followed him. We went to the world of the living. We arrived through the senkaimon in front of a shop. It was called Urahara Shoten. The owner came out and greeted us. We followed him in and he led us to my body and their gigais. We got in them and went off towards the town. I started running towards every shop I saw to look in the window. Rukia giggled at me. I turned to look at her with a questioning look.

"You're like a little kid in a candy store," she said before cracking up so bad that she was doubled over laughing. I looked at her.

"Yeah. The store windows are my selection and the street is my candy store." She laughed harder at my comment. I turned to Renji. "Why do I need escorts?" He looked away as he thought. I snuck off while he was trying to figure out his answer. I knew the reason. I just wanted to leave him and Rukia behind so I could have fun. I ran through the streets. I went to a place that had hardly any people before slowing down. I walked through the area looking around. I suddenly felt a hollow nearby. I turned towards the direction it was coming from and ran towards it. When I got there, I saw a helpless soul and some guys there trying to help. I walked up behind the hollow and looked at its size. I walked around it and looked at it. I continued to stare at it. Someone came up behind me and touched my shoulder. I turned around and looked at him. He was wearing some ridiculous costume. I resisted the urge to laugh as I jumped in his arms and let out a scream. "Help me! That monster looks scary! Thank you for snapping me out of my daze before it killed me," I shouted into his costume. He held onto me very tight.

"Don't worry about anything. I'll keep you safe."

"Oh thank you. Who are you?" He set me down on my feet.

"I am the Karakura Cop," he said in a lifeless voice. He then struck a pose like a K. I decided to milk my weak and helpless girl act for all it was worth. I ran up to him and held onto him tight.

"You're here to save me?"I asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Oh thank you. If you can kill it, that'll make you my hero." He grinned and shot up in the air he kicked the hollow. The hollow burst into acid tears. We both ran behind a building. "You made it worse!"

"Don't worry. I've got my secret attack." He ran out there and jumped in the air. He spelled out rizer and shot out a beam as he said one last word to the hollow. "Beam," was the last word I heard before the hollow disintegrated. I ran out to him and hugged him tightly.

"You're my hero!" He looked at his watch.

"Hey shopkeeper, have you come up with a victory pose yet?"

"Nope. You surprise me every time you win," said a voice from the watch. I recognized the voice.

"Hey there shopkeeper. Have you been able to get any customers since me and my friends left?" I asked.

"Nope. You guys were my last customers," he replied. The watch let out a loud chirp. "Looks like you've got another hollow Karakura Cop! You better hurry." Karakura Cop nodded and started to run.

"Wait," I shouted after him. He stopped and turned around. I ran over to him. "Take me with you?" I asked. It was funny watching him. Plus Rukia and Renji were nearing the place that we were at. He crouched down and gestured for me to climb on his back. I did and he started running again. He ran to a park area where four flying hollows were. I climbed down from his back.

"Do you want to see something funny for everyone except me?" he asked me. I nodded. He jumped up in the air and shouted something about his cape. Suddenly a face appeared next to him.

"Let me explain," it said. "This cape has four extra pleats in it."

"That's right and I can use those four extra pleats to fly right?"

"No."

"Then why are they there?"

"To add style and flare to the cape."

"So I can't fly?"

"No. you cannot fly."

"What good are you then?" shouted the Karakura Cop. The head disappeared. I laughed. Then one of the hollows grabbed his cape and started flying with him. "This is all those stupid extra pleats are good for!" The hollow started to fly away with him and my laughing disappeared as I ran after them. The hollow dropped him and he landed in a bush. I ran to him as he climbed out of the bush.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Don't forget to include your team," his watch said. 5 people appeared and started doing lame introductions as to who they were. I turned around.

"This is lame and boring. I also have a feeling that it'll take forever so it's my turn." I got out of my body and stood there as a soul reaper. I jumped up to where the hollows were. "Hey you pesky hollows! I think that I'm the one you would want most!" I pulled out Yami and she grew to her fighting size as my spiritual pressure flared. The hollows all came at me and I sliced each one's mask in half. I went back down to my body and climbed back in it. I faced the 6 people standing there. "It's done and I'm bored. See you guys later maybe. Karakura Cop, you need to get a better outfit. The only ones that look good are the girls. Bye."

I ran off so that Rukia and Renji wouldn't catch up to me. I was gonna make them chase me all day long. I even thought about making it all vacation long. I didn't because I knew I had to sleep. I ran to the opposite side of town. While there I found my house. I walked up to the door and grabbed the spare key from its hiding spot. I opened the door and walked in the house. I walked around the house and touched the things that I remembered being there. I walked into my dad's room. He was lying in the bed barely moving. I walked in there and looked at him as he slept. I turned around and left the house with tears flowing out of my eyes. I ran all over the town to try and make my mind go back to normal. I couldn't tell my dad anything. I knew I just couldn't. I just wished that he would've looked for me though.

_(A/N: So that was chapter26. A dogeza is a bow where the person's head touches the floor. She was desperate for the vacation. Please review and make me smile. If you do, you appear in the next chapter. Chapter song is Ten Years Down by Story of the Year. I don't own the song, band, Bleach or the characters of Bleach. I only own Yamasorrowichi, her soul society identity Sari, Yami, and the inner hollow. Have a great day!)_


	29. Chapter 29

**The Mysteries of This Life**

**Chapter 27: Some Things Happen Again**

I ran as fast as I could. I heard the voices behind me. The panic of being caught rose inside of me. I came to a dead end and stared at the hollow standing before me. Rukia ran up next to me. I saw words appear in front of us. They said "initiating text talk mode".

"WTH?" I asked.

"It's a hollow," Rukia told me.

"Isn't it a giant smiley face?" I asked in annoyance as I pointed at the hollow.

"I have super rainbow powers," the hollow yelled at me.

"WTH is this?" Renji asked as he ran up next to us.

"Wake up," Rukia shouted as she shook me awake. I opened my eyes and sat up to face her and Renji.

"You ruined my dream! Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! How could you do such a thing?" I shouted with fake tears streaming down my face. I was trying to get her to feel bad.

"We all know that you aren't really crying so quit it with the tears," Renji told me with a scowl.

"I'm tired of your crap Abarai! Now sit down and shut up so I can tell you the rules for this vacation!"

"I'm already sitting!"

"Did you not hear the shut up part Lieutenant Smartass?" I yelled at him. It was loud enough for Urahara to come up from the hole in the basement f his shop. Lieutenant Smartass also known as Lieutenant Killjoy or Abarai shut his mouth tight and glared at me. I returned his glare.

"We're the ones that make the rules for this vacation Lieutenant," Rukia told me.

"But you forgot one totally vital rule," I whined at her. She just stared at me as I made my puppy-dog eyes at her. Her expression became sympathetically soft.

"What are your rules?" she asked in a defeated tone. My face brightened.

"First, we are all equals so no use of the word Lieutenant unless making fun or Lieutenant Killjoy over there. Second, as you know, I am alive and not an actual soul like you, so you will call me Yamasorrowichi or Kunarrowichi. Third, you two need a date or something! Fourth, us plus vacation equals fun, so let's get started!" They gave me an odd look. "What? The last is the most important and vital rule!"

"Why is the third rule in there?"

"Because it's true Rukia. Isn't that right, Renji?" I turned to look at him and saw a bright blush creep up his face and he became flustered. It made me grin evilly. "I knew it! You love Rukia!" He blushed darker. I shuffled through some clothes my size and continued to talk, "How about you two go on a date while I have fun around town? I don't need you to follow me everywhere. I don't need chaperones."

"Yes you do," Rukia said matter-of-factly.

"What makes you say that?"

"Last time you were on vacation, you scared everyone in town because you thought it was fun." I laughed at the memory Rukia threw into my head.

"The men screamed like little girls. I enjoyed that vacation immensely and the chaperones that time failed." I grabbed a medium blue dress with a small dark blue flower on the stomach area. It was a halter topped dress that had a low cut in the front. It dipped low in the back as well. It was also a short dress but form-fitting except around my legs. I ran off and changed in Rukia's room. It fit perfectly. I turned to look at myself in the full-length mirror in her room. I decided to jump out of her window and run through the town.

_(A/N: I know it's short and really bad compared to normal. It should be so much longer and better after that long wait. I actually wanted to post this as a late Christmas present to any readers… but sorry about the chapter. I just finished finals last week and I just hope that I did great on my precal final… It's such a hard class… anyways. I don't own Bleach or its characters. Yata lata. Review please? Next chapter has Yamasorrowichi running around the town. It also holds some other characters that she hasn't seen in 10 years. Guess which 2 they are and not only get a cyber cookie but also a cyber scraper. I hope you liked this chapter more than I did!)_


	30. Chapter 30

**THe Mysteries of This Life**

**Chapter 28: Nice to Meet You Again**

__Dream__

_"I should have taken over," were the last words I heard before my vision blacked out with a single tear leaving my eyes. I felt the true weight of my decision. I heard voices and felt everything when I landed. Instead of feeling the hard ground, I felt like someone had caught me. I heard voices all around me. I felt water land on my face. I concentrated on the voices so I could make out the words being said._

_"I can't believe she's dying," I heard a boy say solemnly._

_"She's dying in front of our eyes. I don't think they're going to be able to heal her before she dies," I heard a girl's voice coated with worry._

_"We can't heal her. I don't know why, but we can't," I heard another voice say._

_"Please try harder. I don't want her to die. She's our friend and she protected us," said the girl._

_"We can't. We were trying our best already but nothing happened," the other voice responded._

_"She's going to die?" I heard a deep voice say._

_"Yes. I can't heal her wounds and neither can Orihime. There's no way she can live now," I heard Rukia say. It sounded like she was trying not to cry._

_"There has to be a way. She can't die," I heard another girl say to them._

_"No. If she's going to die we should let her," I heard another boy say. It sounded like he was crying._

_"You want us to let her die Ishida? How can you say that?" The first boy sounded angry._

_"I don't want her to feel anymore pain! All Orihime's doing is keeping her alive with the pain! Don't you think she's felt enough? I do! I won't let her feel anymore pain," Ishida shouted. They went silent. I continued to feel what I assumed were rain drops. After a while I got a little bit of my vision back. I saw a boy crying over me. What I had felt were his tears, not rain drops._

_"Uryu," I croaked out. He looked at me. I saw the hope in his eyes. "Thank you for voting on ending the pain I feel. I'm sorry I can't live with you any longer. I wish I could though." He leaned down and kissed my forehead._

_"I'm sure you'll be a great soul reaper after this. If you remember me, please come and visit. I promise that I won't ever forget about you."_

_"I promise I will visit you if I remember who you are. And thank you for the promise to remember me."_

_"We can save her life." Uryu looked towards the voice and I shivered at it._

_"You can?" he asked hopefully._

_"Yes. We are the royal family guards. If you let us take her, we can bring her before the royal family. They can save her."_

_"She'll be able to live? Will the pain she's feeling go away?"_

_"Yes. Her pain will disappear. There is one thing though. Her memories of her time here will be erased from her memory during the process. She won't remember any of you as you are now." I heard everyone murmuring their thoughts about it. Uryu was the only one that told them his opinion._

_"We'll let you take her with you. Just save her and take her pain away. I don't want her to die in my arms."_

_"That's the only good way to die. I don't want to forget you Uryu," I mumbled._

_"If it's the only way to save you, let it happen." He hugged me before standing with me in his arms. He walked to the royal guards and handed me to them. They turned around and went through the royal family portal. They used the key that was inside of me to open it. The gates were huge and extravagant. They opened slowly and the royal guards shot through with me in their arms. We appeared before the royal family. Another tear left my eye and slowly rolled down my cheek._

I sat up with tears rolling down my cheeks. I had been having that strange dream for a week now. I couldn't take it anymore. There was definitely something strange going on.

"Rukia," I called out. She appeared in the room at the same time that I stood up.

"What is it Yamasorrowichi-chan?" I flinched at her calling me Yamasorrowichi-chan. I didn't even know why I did.

"Do you know where a person by the name of Ichigo Kurosaki lives?" She stayed silent. "In that case, get ready. You're taking me to him."

"What makes you think I know where he is?"

"You're silence. Now get ready."

"Alright," she said in a defeated left the room and I got ready fast. I went to her door and she soon opened the door to reaveal herself completely ready. I gave her a nod and we left with her leading the way.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here, Rukia," asked an annoyed little boy with bright orange hair and big, light gray eyes.<p>

"We're here to see your parents," she answered.

"Why should I go get them?" I sighed in annoyance and walked past the boy, into the houyse.

"Ichigo, get your ass down here right now unless you want me to go find you and drag you by your little toe! Bring your wife too! I want to talk to her!"

"Is that you, Yamasorrowichi?" asked a woman. I turned to face her.

"You must be Orihime." She gave me an enthusiastic nod that made me smile.

"Who's yelling at me in my own house?" Ichigo shouted from somewhere up the stairs. I walked to the staircase and looked up the stairs.

"Ichigo Carrot Cake Kurosaki, you have until I reach 3 to come running down these stairs!" He came running down before I even finished my sentence. "Good boy. Now you have to tell me something I want to know."

"What is it Yamasorrowichi?"

"I'll tell you in a minute. First things must always go first." I turned to face Orihime and held out my hand with a smile on my face. "It's nice to meet you again!"

* * *

><p>"So you want to know what happened to you 10 years ago?" Ichigo asked me. He laid down on his bed since we had gone up to his room.<p>

"Yeah. I actually need to know for my sanity."

"What sanity?"

"Ichigo,"I said in a low growl. I then sent a glare his way. His expression was that of the young Ichigo that was scared of me.

"Alright. I'll just tell you and stop making jokes. Just please calm down." I sent him an approving glance.

"Thank you."

"In October 10 years ago, you came here to Karakura Town. You didn't have any powers, but that didn't stop your spiritual pressure from flowing out. On your first day back here, you started attending Karakura High with a head injury you had recieved earlier in the day from a fight with a hollow. Kisuke Urahara saved you and took yo in since your father wasn't in the town at that time. For a month and a half you attended school with me and our friends while occasionally saving a little girl soul by the name of Yoko. She had her chain and everything."

"Yoko! Damn her to hell where she will rot and burn for the rest of eternity! I hate that girl! She was a cold-blooded killer and she made me paranoid!" I shookm my head slightly at the words of my zanpakto as she ranted about a soul.

"You then met Uryu Ishida and started to date him. Shortly after that, you two saw Yoko in an alleyway speaking to a hollow. It turned out that she was a bount that got her power from people with large spiritual pressure like you. She had in fact gained power from you and she then wanted to kill you. You got your powers back after we had met her in an alleyway and escaped from her because she was fighting with another bount over who would be the one to kill you. Then one day, we were all walking with you to Orihime's house so that you could spend the weekend with her and Rukia for safety when we got attacked."

"We were attacked?"

"Yeah. You had two bounts that wanted to kill you. We were bound to get atacked sooner or later."

"Jerk."

"Anyways, the bount thatb had fought with her was Jean Kariya. He was the one that attacked us. Apparently, you had met him and a boutn by the name of Yoshino as a child. He killed her a few months before you arrived. He had told you that when he found out that he had been he one to kill your mother."

"I'll kill him and his arrogant face!"

"You already did. You killed him that day. Yoko saw the final blow you dealt to him and she tried to kill you. You killed her as well. You almost died in the process. The only reason you didn't was because of some royal family saving your life."

"Tell me about my dad. How did he react? Did he even know I was here?"

"He saw some story about you on the news because you taught some yakuza a lesson. once he did, he stopped his search for you and flew from where he was to get back to you. He had to quit his job first, but he did it for you. We had to tell him about your fight and why you were gone. He cried a lot. We eventually calmed down and we got him to stay in your home and he prays for you and for your mother's soul. He tells me about it for some odd reason. He hopes for you to return to him safely daily."

"Who else was I connected to?"

"A lot of people. I can show you if you like."

"That's perfect! Thank you so much, Ichigo!"

"You've changed a lot in 10 years. Your appearance and your attitude."

"Get up so we can get this started," I said in an irritated voice.

"Yes! It's finally happening! Orihime will be mine! She will be all mine because Ichigo is about to betray her!"

"Kon, get in here now," Ichigo shouted. The closet door opened and a weird stuffed animal came out of the closet. It stared at me a moment before it pointed at me.

"Your that girl I saved the other day!"

"What are you talking about, stuffed animal?"

"You seem pretty calm about him."

"Ichigo, I hang out with Renji. I'm not phased by weird things."

"I'm not weird!"

"You're a talking stuffed animal that is apparently named Kon and has a crush on Orihime. You're weird. I'm not phased by you though."

"I'm the Karakura Cop!"

"Yeah right! You're a stuffed animal ya weirdo!"

"I'm a mod soul! I take over Ichigo's body, then I use a watch to become the Karakura Cop!"

"Prove it!"

"Ichigo, let me use your body for a minute!"

"No! I don't want your perverted mind in my body! You might do something!"

"I just want to prove to this lady that I really am the Karakura Cop!"

"Fine! Just for a minute! What's a Karakura Cop?" Ichigo asked while he was getting Kon.

"Some dude that saved me," I said with air quotes around the word "saved". Ichigo pulled out the pill, cleaned it on his popped it in his mouth. I saw the way it moved down his throat which I found kinda gross. He popped out of his body as a soul reaper and his body kept moving. Kon moved his arm to the weird watch he wore and presssed a button.

"Career change!" There was a puff of smoke.

"Open a window or something, Ichigo!" I heard a click and the smoke slowly cleared out of the room. I saw the Karakura Cop in front of me."

"You weren't kidding. You really are the Karakura Cop." His watch started to chirp while he was striking his pose. I sensed the hollow for a brief moment before it disappeared.

"Hey shopkeeper. What do I do if someone else got the hollow?"

"Nothing. You'll be fine."

"I know who you are now Kisuke. Why didn't you tell me?" I told the watch.

"The royal family ordered the head captain to make sure you didn't know anything about what happened the last time you were here so I had to follow those orders too."

"I'm going to them. I'm going right now." I used the key that was inside of me to open the portal and I stepped throught, followed by Ichigo and Kon. We walked up to the extravagant and huge gates. "Open the gates," I told the guards that were standing there.

"We require identification."

"Let me in before I make your time here a living hell. I can tell that you're new but I am a part of this family so don't refuse to let me in."

"Yes ma'am!" They turned around and quicly pushed on the gates which made them slowly start to open. I walked in with the two boys behind me through the gates and I went straight up to the royal family.

"You erased my memories. I want them back."

"Silence, Sari Saitou!"

"That is not my name! I am not Sari Saitou! I am Yamasorrowichi Kunarowichi! And I am furious!"

"We were trying to protect you!"

"How is this protecting me?"

"Open your locket. Ask your ancestors about it." I opened my locket without believing that my ancestors would truley be inside. I widened my eyes at the 3 figures that appeared before me.

"Mommy?" I asked at the sight of my mother.

"Hello Yamasorrowichi. It's good to see you. You have grown up to be beautiful and I'm sure that you are also strong and smart."

"They erased my memories of my time in the world of the living 10 years ago or I would tell you about what happened between me and your killer." Her face contorted in anger. She rounded oon the royal family.

"You have upset my daughter! You have also upset me! Remember what i told you about her neckalce that she wears with her locket? I will come back to life and make your life a living hell unless you return her memories this instant!"

"Now we know where she gets her agressiveness from," Ichigo commented. I ignored what he said.

"We refuse! We erased her memories for her own good!"

"I don't see how this helps her," my mother shouted. The other figures from my locket agreed with her.

"We will not give her memories back."

"Then I have no choice but to restore them myself." She appeared in front of me as an actual being. She was a human again. She walked up to the royal family and reached inside the throne. A blue orbs was in her hands when she pulled them out. I looked at it as she came closer.

"Mommy? What is that?"

"Don't worry. Just relax." She put the orb to my head and the memories started flooding me. It was putting such a strain that I felt close to fainting. I let some tears fall as I remembered all the sad times that were in there. Once the memories reached the end, I broke down into my mother's arms. "Mommy, please take me top Daddy. I miss him and Uryu. We haven't moved since you died. Will you take me?"

"Of course sweetie," she said softly.

"Please don't leave us for this famiy." She gave me a small smile.

"Of course I won't." I smiled.

"Good," I said before I fell unconsious in her arms.

_(A/N: Sorry for the looooooooong wait. I think this chapter was pretty good compared to the last one though. If anyone has any ideas for a disclaimer, please tell me. I'm tired of doing the same one. This is the 29th time I'm going to be doing it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I don't own Bleach or its characters. I oinly own my OCs which I don't want to name right now. Chapter song was Black Cat by Mayday Parade. Belongs to them, not me. Review? Have a great day!)_


	31. Chapter 31

**The Mysteries of This Life**

**Chapter 29: Restart the Young Love**

I picked up the house key and started to silently open the door. My mom appeared behind me. I stopped my actions once I felt her presence.

"Where are you going?"

"I was going to make a surprise breakfast but I need to buy some ingredients."

"Go find Uryu," she told me simply.

"But I!"

"No buts. Go find him." My hands fell to my side in reply. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"He's probably moved on by now."

"Oh, come here sweetie." I turned around and walked over to her tender voice. She grabbed my shoulders and started shaking my body violently. "You are 25 years old! I shouldn't have to give you boy advice!"

"Ahh! Ok, ok!" She stopped and I left to go change. I came down in a skirt and button up shirt. "Bye."

"Bye! Enjoy finding your little boyfriend!"

"Mom!"

"Bye Yamasorrowichi!" I frowned and left. I walked around the town, thinking for a while before actually starting to look for him. He wasn't at Sunflower Seams or any other place I knew he liked. Around noon, I stopped at a convenience store to buy some onigiri and a few juice boxes. I left and ate in the park nearby. I got full quickly and fed the local birds onigiri rice while couples walked by and gave me weird looks.

"Yamasorrowichi!" I looked at the voice to give Orihime and her two children a smile. She walked up to me and stood in front of the bench.

"Hi Orihime. It's good to see you here." The angry child from when I had been to their house gave me a glare like Ichigo would. "You are definitely your father's son."

"What are you doing here?"

"Feeding birds."

"Why?"

"I don't want the food."

"But you're always hungry."

"When I exert myself. I just did a little walking." She sat on the bench next to me while her two children ran around playing tag.

""What's wrong?"

"I'm lacking courage and knowledge in boys."

"You've fallen out of love with Uryu?" she asked quite loudly.

"No! I! I still love him. I'm just too scared to go find him and tell him." I stared at the birds.

"Yamasorrowichi, I always remembered you as strong, smart, beautiful, and, most of all, one of the bravest people I have ever met. You can handle this." I gave her a small smile.

"Thanks Orihime," I told her with a small smile. "You've changed so much in those ten, long years I was away." Her grumpy son ran up, followed by his bubbly sister.

"This is my son, Haru. He's five. This is my daughter, Michiko. She's turning four next week."

"They're cute."

"I'm not cute! Boys aren't cute!"

"Actually, they are. The boyfriend I had in high school was really cute." I sensed a hollow nearby and looked in the direction. I stared and started to run with a wave and a goodbye. I found the hollow quickly and popped out of my body. Yami and I stood there as our usual soul reaper, zanpakto team.

"Hyper erotic mode was activated! This could end badly!" I froze at the voice.

"What the hell is hyper erotic mode?"

"Boobalicious!" I screamed and jumped away from the offending forearms.

"Leave me alone so I can kill the hollow!"

"Chizuru! She's not the enemy!" I jumped in my body and glared at her.

"I remember you! You're such a beautiful woman!"

"Touch me with that boobalicious thing again, and I'll sick Tatsuki on you. Now I'm going to pop out of my body to kill that hollow so don't move a muscle until I get back in!"

"Alright," she told me with a hint of disappointment evident in her voice. I popped out of my body again and stabbed the hollow in the back of the head. It disappeared to the soul society since I had cleansed it. I jumped back in my body and gave Chizuru a glare.

"Now I'll deal with you. Chizuru! You attacked me with something called hyper erotic mode! That was inappropriate and totally uncalled for!" I took a deep breath and looked at Karakura Cop's lame team while they realized it really was the person that left ten years before. "Does anyone know where I can find Uryu? I've been searching all day long."

"I'm right here." I turned around and saw him standing in the entrance to the alley.

"Uryu! It's you!" I ran forward and wrapped my arms around him. "You're finally real and not a dream. I hate that I was gone for ten whole years,"

"Are you really here or have I finally gone crazy?"

"I'm really here Uryu. I got my memories back a short time ago. Today is the first day I didn't have to rest from the strain it put on me. I just wish I had never lost them."

"I'm just happy you're back now." He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close.

"That monster was attacking this defenseless spirit!"

"Can you help us Miss Yamasorrowichi?"

"Of course Ururu." My body went limp in Uryu's arms. I pulled out Yami and knelt in front of the frightened spirit.

"No. Please. I'm unfit for the life of someone in hell!"

"I'm sending you to a nice peaceful place called the soul society. Just calm down and relax. Close your eyes and you'll be there before you know it." I gave him a gentle smile and lightly tapped Yami's hilt against his head. He started to disappear. "Now pass on and enjoy."

"Thank you." He disappeared in the ground. I got up and looked at Tatsuki.

"Have you seen Orihime's kids?"

"Yeah."

"Aren't they just absolutely adorable?"

"Yeah." I skipped over to my body and slipped in after she answered. Uryu had slowly lowered me to the ground. I jumped up with a bright smile. "I want ice cream! Does anyone else?"

"Can it be just me and you?" Chizuru asked in a flirty way.

"If no one else wants ice cream." I looked at Uryu with a pleading look.

"I'm not hungry for ice cream though," she said.

"Then don't come. I want ice cream so I'm getting ice cream."

"I'll go with you," Uryu said before Chizuru could continue flirting with me. She continued anyways. I didn't care as long as I had Uryu.

_(A/N: I graduated from high school! Finally! I may have more time to write in college. I actually got an A on my final for precal. I still had a C overall though. Oh well. I did my best. I'm just not good with math. Anyways, boredom inspired me to write a new chapter for this. I hope you enjoyed! Review? I only own Yama-chan (cause I'm too lazy to spell out her whole name). I never have and never will own Bleach.)_


	32. Chapter 32

**The Mysteries of This Life**

**Chapter 30: We Plan This for You**

"So then I got mad and put them I time-out. It's nothing new really. It always happens the same way."

"You're really different Yamasorrowichi. But you're also still the same girl I fell in love with." I blushed at Uryu's comment.

"So you still love me?"

"Yes."

"That makes me really happy." We were sitting in the park together under a tree. I was filling him in on the past ten years for me since he finished telling me his past ten years. Our time alone together was interrupted by Chizuru.

"Yamasorrowichi. I'm hungry for more than food when I see you."

"Uh. I'm dating someone else Chizuru."

"You mean Ishida? I could beat him anytime if it came down to it."

"Yamasorrowichi!" I smiled at the voice approaching. "Where are you?" she called.

"I'm in this direction," I called back. My mother came running up a few minutes later.

"You forgot your key."

"You came all the way to the park to tell me I forgot my key?"

"Yes. Is it a crime to come all the way over here to do that since I miss you?"

"I guess not."

"Who is this woman?" Uryu asked me quietly. I popped up out of my seat next to him.

"This is my mother, Sakura. Mom. This is my friend, Chizuru and my boyfriend, Uryu."

"It's nice to meet you both."

"I thought your mother was dead," Chizuru said.

"It's a long story that you wouldn't understand."

"I thought the same thing."

"I'll tell you later Uryu."

"Alright." He stood and held out his hand to my mother. She shook it with a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine. You took great care of my daughter over the years you knew her. You were also the first boy she liked."

"Mom."

"You're her first crush and the first boy she loved and her first date and her first boyfriend. It's so exciting to meet you!"

"Mom!"

"Sorry sweetie. I'm just happy for you two. I really must be going. But first, we have to speak with my family when you get home in an hour."

"Alright."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Bye Mrs. Kunarrowichi."

"Bye ma'am."

"My mother is embarrassing."

"She seems nice."

"She is." Uryu and I sat back down and continued to talk. Chizuru left and I finished my ten years have passed tale before telling him the story of why my mother isn't dead.

I walked into my house and set my key down. My parents were both in the kitchen. I sat down in my spot at our table and looked to my mother.

"Are we leaving now?"

"Yes. Open a senkaimon."

"Alright." I changed to my soul reaper form and opened a senkaimon with Yami. My mother and I stepped through together. We entered the soul society and she led me to the Saitou family estate.

"Miss Sari and Miss Sakura. It is great to see you." We nodded to the guard and went straight to the family meeting room. We sat down in front of the elders of the family.

"Hello. We are here today to discuss the union of Sari and a number of fine young suitors for her."

"I'm leaving."

"Sit down!" I frowned and sat at the command of the elders. I saw each suitor and declined.

"Can I leave now?"

"We have a guard from a Princess Rurichio Kasumiyogi."

"I know her and her guards very well."

"Her guard Kenriyu seems good."

"No! I already have someone! Plus I'd die at least 500 years before him! It's pointless! I'm leaving!"

"Fine. You are no longer a member of the Saitou family!"

"Fine by me!"

"Sakura, control your daughter!"

"She has a point. She can't marry a soul reaper or anyone from the soul society until she has died and come here."

"You are both a disgrace to the family!" I left without paying any attention to them. I didn't care and neither did my mother.

_(A/N: Uh… It ends soon. Chapter song is Had Enough by Breaking Benjamin which I don't own. I also don't own Bleach or the characters that come with it. I own any and all OCs.)_


	33. Chapter 33

**The Mysteries of This Life**

**Chapter 31: This is the End and the Beginning**

It had been a while since I got back from the soul society. I had started talking to all my old friends and I was dating Uryu again. Rukia and Renji finally went on their date and hit it off pretty well. Renji had asked Rukia to marry him just a week ago. She said yes. I was on a date with Uryu after I had gone through a lot of training with Ichigo and the visarads to become one myself and gain control over my hollow. Uryu and I were walking along the river together with the moon and stars out and the lights of the city on the other bank.

"This is great Uryu."

"It is."

"In fact, it's perfect. I don't think this night could get any better."

"I think it can." I pulled my arm out from his and looked at him with disbelief.

"How?" He knelt on the ground in front of me and opened a ring box to reveal a beautiful ring.

"I have fallen in love with you more than one time. I can't imagine life without you. You are my vision of the perfect woman. We have been through so much together. Let's add a new type of thing. Will you marry me?"

"Of course I will!" He slipped the ring on my finger, stood, then wrapped me in his arms and gave me a long, deep kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'm glad you said yes."

"This night got better. I didn't know it was possible but it did."

"You have made me the happiest man on earth."

"You have made me the happiest woman. Thank you for being there for me. I guess this starts a new chapter in our life."


	34. Chapter 34

**The Mysteries of This Life**

**Epilogue: It's the End**

Uryu and I got married. After a few years, we had children. There were three little angels. Chad watched them sometimes since him and his wife had five children themselves. They like kids. I revealed my bankai and resigned my position as lieutenant of squad thirteen. I lived a mostly peaceful life with my family and friends. It turns out that I had quincy powers and I learned to use them. My three children all had quincy powers as well. They were all smart, strong, and skilled. They're temper was much more even than mine and they grew up happy. Uryu and I grew old together watching them grow up, get married, and have children. We even lived long enough to have great grandchildren. We died together and now we are souls in the soul society. I am the captain of squad three with Yami, my same skills, and my memories. Uryu took over being the lieutenant of squad thirteen. Ichigo is captain of squad five. Orihime is captain of squad seven. Chad is a member of squad one with his awesome skill. We all get dispatched to Karakura sometimes along with Rukia and Renji. I am now a member of the Saitou family again with my mother and father. I may be the only one aside from Rukia and Renji to remember our adventures. In the end, my life may have ended, but the line of life following mine is far from over.

_(A/N: My author's note was missing from the last chapter for a reason. Sorry everyone. Now then. This is the end of this for all time. I may add a few one shots as actual stories based off something from this but I don't know for sure yet. Review? Chapter song for last chapter and this chapter is Until the End which is once again by Breaking Benjamin. Love them. Don't own the song, the band, Bleach, or its characters. I only own any and all OCs in here. I'll miss writing about Yama-chan. This story is my baby! And now it's over! I'm sad yet happy for the story. I'll miss writing you my baby. I'll also miss the readers of this story. I'd like to thank everyone who read this story, even those who didn't follow, review, or favorite. Just you reading has made writing a lot easier. Thank you everyone!)_


	35. Chapter 35

**The Mysteries of This Life**

**New Epilogue: Wedding Day**

I smiled at the beautiful bride before me. My daughter made the most beautiful bride I had ever seen. She turned to me with a worried face. I stood and fixed her veil while waiting for her to speak. "How did you know it was right to marry Dad?" she asked me nervously. I smiled even bigger and looked her in the eyes.

"He made me smile and laugh. I would need to just talk to him in order to stop being upset. He was just amazing to me." I pushed her veil away from her face. "It all comes down to one question. Do you love this man?"

"Yes. I love him more than anyone I have ever met."

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life with him?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to marry him?"

"Of course I do."

"Then is it the right choice?" She smiled.

"Yes."

"There's the answer to your question. I know you didn't ask. You wanted to though."

"Thank you Mommy." She threw her arms around me in a hug. I wrapped my arms around her and returned it happily and with love.

"You're welcome sweety." There was a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" We smiled together.

"Come in," I called. My daughter and I released our hold on each other as my husband entered the room.

"How are my women doing in here?"

"We are doing great," I replied with a short kiss after. He put one arm on my waist after I pulled away and pressed his side against mine.

"Are you two ready?" he asked. I nodded and looked at our daughter.

"Are you ready sweety?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be. I'm just really really nervous." I pecked my husband on the cheek and smiled at our daughter one last time.

"Don't be nervous Yamasorrowichi. Just go out there and express your love by marrying Uryu. Become Yamasorrowichi Ishida instead of Yamasorrowichi Kunarowichi." She hugged me tightly so I could leave the room and wait for her to leave with her father to mark the beginning of the wedding. I sat outside with Yamasorrowichi's friends.

"I can't believe Yamasorrowichi and Ishida are getting married." I smiled.

"Calm down Ichigo. It isn't bad at all." He was about to retort when the music started for my daughter to start her wonderful wedding. She was beautiful. Uryu was staring at her with a loving look in his eyes. He couldn't tear his gaze away throughout the entire ceremony. It was amazing that my daughter had her perfect day. She became happily married. She was then Yamasorrowichi Ishida instead of Yamasorrowichi Kunarowichi. I was never so happy.

_(A/N: So it's a super short epilogue where her mother is there as the storyteller and it's Yamasorrowichi's wedding day. It's super short! I'm sorry... Ok, so I need to do a disclaimer. I don't own Bleach or its characters. I never have and i never will because I can't. Which is probably for the best of the people that read and watched it. Thank you for reading. Have a great day/night.)_


	36. Chapter 36

Hey people! If you're reading this, then I'm in shock. I'm not exactly satisfied with this story and I get the feeling that a lot of the people that read this aren't either. So, if you weren't satisfied, drop a review and tell me. If I get enough reviews saying it, I'll attempt a rewrite. I will not make any promises that it will be better than this, but I will definitely try. So just let me know and I'll get it done if you want a rewrite.

_**THANK YOU FOR READING THE STORY AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR OPINION!**_


End file.
